


The Sound of the Suburbs

by secretspyindisguise



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1980's Gays, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Hot Mess Feminist Activist, Lesbian AU, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 79,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretspyindisguise/pseuds/secretspyindisguise
Summary: The last place that Gigi Goode had expected to spend her senior year is the literal Middle-Of-Nowhere, Missouri, but that is exactly where she ends up when her father's promotion moves them across the country. Sunny Los Angeles is replaced by tiny, boring Springfield and Gigi is fully prepared to mope around until she leaves for college. What she hadn't planned for was the Springfield High Art Club to come crashing into her life- quite literally in self-proclaimed "hot mess feminist activist" Crystal Elizabeth Methyd's case- and flat out refuse to leave.Or: it's 1985 when Gigi Goode finally gets her own coming-of-age story.
Relationships: Gigi Goode & Nicky Doll, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 174
Kudos: 273





	1. Art Kids

Gigi Goode has had it. Officially.

It was one thing for her father to get a promotion that whisked him away from sunny Los Angeles to the Literal Middle of Nowhere, Missouri, but it was an entirely different thing to except her to follow along happily.

“Come on Gigi,” her mother had said to her the night before. “I know you’re nervous to start a new school, but aren’t you at least a little bit excited? Senior year starts tomorrow.” Gigi was feeling something alright, but it definitely was not excitement.

“Listen Mom, Nicky’s offer still stands.” Gigi had sat up from where she had been sulking on her new queen sized bed. “I can totally fly back to LA and live with her and her mom, just for the school year. And then I can go to college and come visit you guys here, and—“

“Gigi.” Her mom had cut her off, sharp eyebrow raised. “We’re not having this discussion again. I know that Missouri isn’t ideal, but your father couldn’t turn down this promotion.” Gigi understood her mother and father’s decision to pack up and move across the country, she really did, but that did little to add to her already dismal amount of enthusiasm. Her mom had left her room so she could wallow in peace and she had called up Nicky from the purple corded phone her parents had gifted her. A guilt gift, but a gift nonetheless. Gigi could practically picture her best friend lounging on the patio of her mom’s downtown Los Angeles apartment, phone cord stretching through the open windows as the late afternoon sun beat down.

“Calm down bitch,” Nicky had drawled, french accent cutting through as Gigi had expressed her concerns. “I wish you were here too, but Missouri won’t know what hit ‘em tomorrow. You’ll be the queen bee of all the townies before lunch.” Even Nicky’s slightly off-beat but nonetheless good-natured pep talk did little to reassure Gigi, and she had laid wake for most of the night plagued with New Kid Nerves.

* * *

The morning of the first day of senior year comes much too quickly and finds Gigi awake even earlier than needed. Her bedroom has hardly been unpacked, despite her family moving in to the large house nearly two full weeks prior. Gigi had put off emptying her belongings into the room, thinking that it would make this— her new reality— seem even more permanent.

“God, what an idiot.” She mumbles to herself a half hour later, after tearing the fourth box open in search of her high top sneakers. Missouri was permanent the second her father had received that phone call, so procrastinating had done literally nothing except make her feel even more frazzled and anxious.

“Gigi, sweetie.” A knock at the door startles Gigi out of her digging and she glances up to see her mom sticking her head through the door. “You getting ready? That’s what you decided to wear?”

“Yes.” Gigi tries to keep the animosity out of her voice, she really does, but there is a reason she despises each and every drama class she had ever been forced to take. An actress, she was not.

“No, honey, you look great.” Her mom backtracks, offering her a thumbs up. Like that’s reassuring. “I didn’t mean it like that.” Gigi turns back to the mirror, inspecting her outfit that she had scrounged out of the many boxes scattering the room. The burnt orange button up dress goes well with the patterned blouse underneath and the outfit had been chosen by Nicky the last time they had gone shopping in LA.

“Great.” Gigi deadpans, returning the thumbs up. Her mom sighs but closes the door, and Gigi can hear the clicking of her shoes go down the stairs. Gigi feels a small, hot ball of shame in her stomach— she knows that it’s not fair to take her frustrations out on her mom, it wasn’t her fault that Gigi was being forced to restart at a new high school in her senior year. It’s just too bad that her father leaves for work so early in the mornings, leaving her poor mother with an angsty, anxiety ridden 17 year old. Gigi looks at herself in the mirror again. She looks the same, blonde hair curling just past her shoulders, blue eyes blinking back at her. She looks just like that popular girl who had somehow found herself ruling the school back in LA.

The shiny new digital clock on her bedside table beeps and Gigi swears under her breath. Time has slipped by much faster than she had realized and she needs to leave, like, now if she hopes to make it to school on time. She gives up on finding her sneakers and instead pulls on the Doc Marten’s that are halfway shoved under her bed before clattering down the stairs.

“Mom, I have to go!” She grabs the keys to her Volkswagen that had been a gift from her parents for her sixteenth birthday. “Bye!” She barely registers her mother’s echoing farewell behind her. The drive to Springfield High can’t be longer than ten minutes, but it seems like the longest drive of her life. It seems even longer than the time she and Nicky decided to drive to Huntington Beach for some party of a friend of Pearl’s, when they had gotten so lost that they ended up in Santa Ana. It seems longer than the drive home from Anaheim with Clark, her first and only kind-of-boyfriend she had ever had, after they had run into the boy that he had been secretly hooking up with at the beach. But still, not quite long enough.

The school itself doesn’t look so bad. Brick walls, with a big lawn and a half-empty parking lot in front. Gigi squints at the banner that is hung over the front entrance, reading “Get Your Kicks, Class of ’86!” Someone has painted over the “K” in “Kicks” so it looks like a capital D and Gigi appreciates that at least dumb high school humour seems to be nation wide. She pulls in to the parking lot and tries not to feel out of place but she is well aware that she sticks out like a sore thumb. Her baby blue Volkswagen clashes against the muddy, rusty trucks and cars, and a group of boys wearing football jerseys are eyeing her already. One with a particularly massive head smirks at her through the windshield and Gigi tries to ignore him, pretends she can’t see his beady eyes staring at her. Unfortunately for her, she is so busy ignoring him that she doesn’t even notice the small group of girls that are crossing the parking lot in front of her as she pulls into a spot. A thud and a yelp catch her attention and Gigi feels her stomach drop right out from where it belongs, through the car floorboards, right to the centre of the earth. She had just hit someone with her car.

“Holy _fuck_.” She yanks the door open, voice shrill in her own ears as she dashes to the front of her vehicle. “Oh my god!” Gigi gapes at the sight in front of her. A girl is being helped up by her two friends, who both look remarkably more concerned than she does.

“I’m fine, I totally wasn't looking where I was going.” The girl brushes her teal pants off, grinning at her friends. “Really!”

“Crystal, are you _sure_ you’re okay?” The blonde friend is saying. The girl— Crystal— turns to Gigi.

“Hey! I don’t think I scratched the paint at all, but you can check for yourself if you want.” She turns to leave and Gigi forces herself to move.

“Hey, wait!” She lunges forward and grabs Crystal’s elbow. “Listen, I am so sorry, I’m _such_ an idiot.” Crystal’s wild red curls fly around her face as she spins around again. Gigi drops her hand lamely, trying to hide the obvious tremble. Crystal’s friends stand on either side of her, both eyeing Gigi with a mix of unease and curiosity.

“Trust me, this is not the first time I’ve wandered across a parking lot without looking and it probably won’t be the last.” Crystal laughs loudly. She fixes her Beatle’s T-shirt where it’s come untucked from her pants. The stack of colourful bracelets on her wrist clack together. “You look pretty shaken up, you need to sit down? Need some water?”

“Uh—“ Gigi can’t seem to close her mouth. Was this girl seriously asking if _she_ was okay after Gigi had just mowed her down outside of their school? “I’m fine? Uh, sorry. I’ve never run someone over before. I don’t know how to react right now.” Crystal laughs again.

“This seems like a fine reaction.” She grins. “Sorry, we’re running late for a club meeting. Hope you feel better!” She spins on her heel and her friends follow, Blonde Friend glancing over her shoulder one last time. Gigi stands there dumbly for a second before looking around for a witness to confirm what had just happened. A few of the football boys are still looking in her direction, but the rest of the students milling around before schools starts pay her no mind. Gigi opens her car door and sinks back in to the leather seat. What does someone do after hitting their new peer with their car? Go to class? Go home? She wishes she could call Nicky and ask her what to do, but she knows that not only is Nicky miles and miles away, she would also just laugh her ass off at Gigi’s bad luck.

“Well.” She whispers to herself, trying to shake the remaining shock from her system. “That happened.” She grabs her backpack and steps out of the car again, adjusting her short dress and locking the door behind her. The only reasonable thing- other than screaming- that she can think to do now is try to find the school office. She’s sure as hell not going to mention her little accident, but she does need to figure out where her classes are.

“Hey, Blondie!” A football guy, the one with the giant head, calls as she walks by. “Trying to take the art kids down already, eh? Nice!” Gigi schools her expression as blank as possible as she passes, deciding that she simply can not handle that at the moment. Crystal is, she can assume, an “art kid”. She could have guessed as much, based just on the other girl’s colourful outfit and paint stained backpack that she had been carrying. Gigi wonders if Art Kids are Football Boys natural enemies. She kind of hopes so.

The school’s interior looks just like every other school’s interior and the office is easy to locate— Gigi feels the first bit of relief of the day when she sees the large sign and the woman sitting behind the counter.

“Hello.” She says, hoping that she sounds normal and not like someone who had just run someone else over. “It’s my first day and I was wondering, could you tell me where the North Wing is?” Gigi’s schedule is printed on a piece of paper that is tucked in her backpack but she had spent so long the day before staring at it that it’s burned in to her memory. “And then, possibly how to get to the Art Block from there?” The secretary raises an eyebrow over her glasses at Gigi. Her name tag says _Michelle_.

“First day you said?” Michelle taps her long, manicured nails on the keyboard in front of her. “You’re not a freshman, right?” Gigi shakes her head. She wishes she could say yes, then she would be one new face of hundreds. “Lucky you, you get a special buddy for your first day.”

“A special buddy?” Gigi frowns. Michelle shoots her a smile.

“Sure, I think that’s what we’re calling them.” She types something on her keyboard. “New transfers are assigned a buddy to show them around.” Michelle’s eyes flick from her computer screen back to Gigi. “To get settled in, you know?” Gigi doesn’t know. She had gone to school with the same kids since Pre-K in LA, somehow finding herself running with the popular kids, and she had never had to worry about getting _settled in_. “Hang tight, your buddy should be here soon. What did you say your name was?”

“Gigi— Georgina Goode.” Gigi says miserably. The only person who calls her Georgina is her father, and she can’t help but think it sounds like the name of an old woman. An old woman who has, like, a ton of cats and only wears elastic waist pants or something.

“Got it.” Michelle pushes up her glasses and leans back in her chair. “Good luck honey, it’s not so bad around here.” Gigi tries to smile in response but thinks that it probably looks more like a grimace. She stands at the counter awkwardly until another student shows up, shaking her hand with way too much energy.

“You must be Georgina!” She is saying. “I’m Jackie!” Gigi smiles weakly at her and follows her down the hall.

“Gigi, actually.” She says and Jackie parrots it back, grinning at her. She takes Gigi on a tour of the school and talks, a lot. Gigi learns that Jackie is Iranian and the only kid at school to wear a hijab, she’s on the Student Government and she’s desperate to be the Class of ’86’s valedictorian later that year. She’s kind of a lot, and definitely not the type that Gigi would typically hang out with, but she’s nice and has English class with Gigi first block so they find seats together.

“So, Gigi.” Jackie taps her pencil on her desk, bounces her leg under it. She’s got a lot of pent up energy. “Are you interested in joining any clubs or sports teams this year? Springfield High has quite a few.”

“I haven’t really thought about it.” Gigi frowns. She had been part of the cheerleading squad at her old school because her friend Aquaria had convinced her to join, but had never gotten further involved. “Got any suggestions?” Jackie pauses her tapping for a moment, thinking.

“Well, there’s a bunch of sports teams, if you’re into that. Or Student Government.” She glances sideways at Gigi. “Or you could join the Art Kids revolution that they’re always working on. My friends run the club.”

“Revolution?” Gigi raises an eyebrow. These Art Kids seem to have a reputation, but she can’t figure out if it’s good or bad.

“Funding for basically all of the arts got cut during our freshman year.” Jackie explains. “Music, visual arts, theatre, all of it. The school decided to funnel more money in to the football team.”

“Really?” Gigi thinks back to the comment that the big-headed football guy had made earlier. _“Trying to take the art kids down already, eh? Nice!”_

“Really.” Jackie nods. “But they’ve been trying to fight it since, been putting on art shows and student rallies to fundraise. This year Crystal and a couple other seniors are really trying to establish something for future students.”

“Wow, that sounds pretty impressive.” Gigi tries to imagine the girl she had ran over that morning leading a rally. She can kind of see it, if she ignores the bright teal parachute pants and dorky laugh.

“Well, wait to say you’re impressed until you see what they do.” Jackie laughs. “I love them and the passion they have, but a three person protest led by a tiny ginger is… Not super impactful. What they lack in numbers they make up for in enthusiasm though!” She adds quickly.

“My old school had a pretty cool arts program.” Gigi rests her elbows on her desk. “I never really got involved but it was something that always seemed interesting.”

“Well,” Jackie shoots her a sideways grin. “they’re always looking for new recruits here.”

“Yeah.” Gigi shrugs. “Maybe.” After English, Jackie walks Gigi to her next class. For all the talk of art that morning, Gigi had nearly forgotten that she was enrolled in General Arts. It wasn’t something that she would typically choose, usually leaning more towards a skills class, like Typing or Home-Ec, but her late registration had left her with very few choices. Jackie had left with a promise to return after class so that they could eat lunch together, and Gigi settles herself in to the back corner of the room, closest to the windows. Students file in, most of them chatting with friends or looking bored out of their minds. Blonde Friend walks in, deep in conversation with another girl and Gigi sinks down in her seat, glad that they had sat down on the opposite side of the room.

“Hi, hello everyone!” A voice calls from the front of the class. “For those of you who don’t know me, I am Miss Velour, the art teacher here at Springfield High.” Gigi studies the woman who is standing at the front of the room. She is short, but her buzzcut and loud-patterned shirt command attention. “Today we will be doing a get-to-know-you assignment, to ease in to the year and to help me get to know all of you a bit better.” Miss Velour begins passing out worksheets and materials, rattling off more expectations as she goes, but Gigi has already checked out. She is zoning-out hardcore, staring out the window when the classroom door bangs open, startling her back in to reality.

“Did you know that over half of you sitting in this room right now will not have access to the supplies that you need to complete the semester?” A loud voice rings out, echoing through the small room. Crystal is standing in the doorway, both hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face. “Budget cuts to the arts program means less supplies and opportunities for all of us!” She pauses, gives Miss Velour a little wave. The teacher waves back, falling to hide her chuckle.

“For the past few years, the school has been cutting the budget for the arts more and more!” Blonde Friend has now leapt from her seat, the sudden movement causing the wooden chair to clatter to the ground. She ignores it and Gigi has to stifle her snort. “By next year, students will either have to supply their own materials, or not be able to take any art classes!” She nudges the girl beside her as she finishes.

“But Jan, Crystal,” the third girl stands. “What can we do to help?” The exaggerated tone almost gets Gigi but she catches herself, pressing her fingers to her lips.

“Well Rock, thanks for asking!” Crystal beams, tucking an unruly curl behind her ear. “You can come to the first Art Club meeting of the year, happening right after school tomorrow in Room 182A!” There is a moment of silence following her announcement, broken by a student coughing quietly.

“Thank you, girls. Is that all?” Miss velour glances between the three students, clearly trying to compose herself. The blonde— Jan— nods.

“That’s all!” Crystal gives a little wave to her friends, who sit back down. “Thanks Miss Velour. I hope to see some of you at the meeting!” She closes the door behind her and Gigi wants to ask the bored looking guy beside her what that was all about, but doesn’t.

“Well, thank you to the Art Club for that, uh, announcement.” Miss Velour claps her hands together. “Now, back to the assignment…”

The rest of the period passes by in a blur of creating self portraits using words to describe oneself, a project that Gigi admittedly does not try very hard on. Her mind is too full— full of running people over and rivalries between football jocks and art girls, and Jackie’s rambling on about how to make the most of her senior year. Needless to say, lunch comes at a breakneck speed just when she needs it the most.

“We can eat in the cafeteria if you want, I can introduce you to some of my other friends.” Jackie had been waiting outside her classroom for her and Gigi feels a rush of warmth for the other girl. She also feels the guilt that if she were still in LA, she would never even give Jackie a second look, but the way the other girl treats her like they’re already friends makes Gigi feel all fuzzy inside.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She gently bumps Jackie’s hip with her own. “Thanks Jackie.” Jackie leads her down a set of stairs and through the crowds of students, in to the cafeteria. It’s massive, with windows lining one wall and crammed with as many tables as could fit. They head right for the table furthest from the door and Gigi almost trips over her own feet as she sees who Jackie’s friends are.

“Gigi, these are my friends. Jan, Rock, Heidi, this is Gigi. She’s new.” Jackie sits down across from the girl with dark curly hair, one of Crystal’s friends from that morning.

“Uh, hi.” Gigi sets her backpack down and sits down at the table, trying to fold her long legs under the bench while still maintaining a little dignity. “I just moved—“

“You’re the one who hit our friend with your car!” Heidi smacks her open palms on the table, leaning forward. Gigi jumps, smacking her knee under the table.

“Oh god,” she begins formulating a million more apologies in her head.

“Huh?” Jackie nearly drops the apple that she had pulled out of her backpack. “You did what? You hit who?”

“Crystal!” Heidi bursts into laughter. “Gigi, you look like you just seen a ghost!”

“She’s fine.” Jan elbows Heidi in the side. “Totally fine! If anything, this taught her a good lesson to look where she’s walking!”

“I feel so bad.” Gigi presses both hands to her cheeks, eyes flicking across the girls sitting across from her. “Hitting someone with my car was, like, not the first thing I wanted to do at a new school.”

“Relax!” Rock leans over and pats her on the arm. “I saw her earlier today, she’s not bothered. She seemed kind of happy to have a funny story to tell, honestly.”

“Is she coming here?” Gigi chews her lip nervously. “Like, I can totally leave if she doesn’t want me sitting with her friends.”

“Girl, we’re your friends now too!” Jan beams at her. “And anyways, I don’t think she’s coming, she was pretty determined to camp out in the Art Club room to work on some poster design or something.”

“Right, first meeting is tomorrow, right girls?” Jackie gets a nod back from Rock. “Sorry I won’t be able to make it. Student Government meets most days after school and I’ve also been thinking about trying to squeeze in Yearbook Committee if I can, and—“

“Jackie!” Jan cuts her off, reaches over to grab her hand. “You’re literally an insane person. I love you but you’re going to run yourself in to the ground.” Jackie flushes pink.

“Jan’s right, we totally aren’t expecting you to fit another thing in to your schedule.” Rock tucks a strand of lilac hair behind her ear. “You’ve gotta govern the school and all."

“What about you Gigi?” Heidi draws Gigi’s attention away from Jackie and Jan’s prolonged eye-contact. “You interested in the arts at all?”

“Oh, kind of.” Gigi wipes her clammy palms on her dress under the table. “I’m not, like, an artist or anything. I’ve done a bit of photography before but that’s basically it. Your presentation in class earlier was cool though.” She shoots a smile at Jan and Rock.

“Gigi was thinking about trying out for the cheerleading squad.” Jackie bumps Gigi’s elbow with her own. “Weren’t you? Try-out’s are today.”

“I was thinking about it.” Gigi notices the sideways glance that Jan shoots at Heidi. “I was on the squad at my old school and I was pretty good at it.”

“You should try out!” Heidi’s already large eyes widen. “Just, uh, watch out for some of the girls on the squad, if you do.”

“Watch out?” Gigi frowns. “Watch out for what?”

“Dahlia, the team captain, can be a little bit…” Jan trails off, seemingly searching for the right word to describe whoever this Dahlia is.

“She’s a bitch.” Heidi cuts in helpfully.

“I was going to say she can be a bit of a closed minded bully, but bitch works.” Jan sighs. “Really though, most of the other girls are fine, and you should totally go for it if you want to!”

“Yeah, maybe.” Gigi sinks a little lower in her seat. “I’ll think about it.” The rest of lunch passes filled with conversation, and Gigi gets to know her new friends a bit more. Jackie, though not as involved in the arts program, had gone to school with the others since Elementary school, and her and Jan had been attached at the hip since Pre-K. Jan is a theatre kid through and through and is part of the community musical production, which she claims will look great on her applications to theatre school. Heidi and Rock seem to be the most involved in Art Club, helping Crystal run it, but Rock is also trying to figure out how to form a Gay-Straight Alliance club without their principal finding out. Heidi says that so far it’s just been Rock talking about it but not really doing anything, which earns her an elbow in the side. Gigi is surprised when she brings it up, and smiles and nods, but her mind is already wandering. Sure, there were some gay people at her old school in California, but not enough of a community that Gigi had ever felt comfortable talking about it. It’s 1985 and being gay has certain... connotations that her father never hesitates to go on about every time he gets the chance. Gigi briefly thinks back to the first time she had ever kissed a girl, an older girl named Violet at a house party that Nicky and Pearl had dragged her to, and how she had been so scared of someone finding out that she had left early. She had only told Nicky weeks later, laying in Nicky’s bed in the dark, tears running down her cheeks as the other girl hugged her. She also had gone to school and started dating the first boy who had shown any interest in her, hid behind the facade for an entire summer before dumping him because she _“was too busy for a relationship.”_

“Gigi, you got a phone number?” Heidi asks as lunch is coming to an end and the girls are getting ready to go to their next classes. “I know it’s a Monday but we sometimes hang out at the soda shop down on Main Street. We can celebrate the first day of school!” Gigi only has a vague idea of where Main Street is but she nods eagerly, scrawls her phone number on the piece of paper Heidi offers her. The rest of the day passes smoothly and Gigi survives her introductory Biology and Spanish classes, and suddenly— she’s free. Jackie had mentioned earlier that she had to rush to her student government meeting so Gigi makes her way through the packed hallway alone, heading to where she thinks the gymnasium might be. She had thought about it long and hard during Bio, and decided that she would try out for the cheer squad after all, and if it— or Dahlia— seems really terrible, she could just quit.

“Hey, Gigi!” A cheery voice calls from behind her and Gigi turns around, confused as to who would be talking to her. Jan is weaving through students, clutching her backpack and waving. “Hey girl!”

“Hi Jan.” Gigi smiles at the blonde who is now gripping her elbow, trying not to get separated in the crowd. “You heading home?”

“No! I was thinking…” She smiles and Gigi notices she has dimples in her round cheeks. “I was thinking that I kind of want to try out for cheerleading.”

“What?” Gigi double takes. “Really? I thought you didn't like the team?”

“Well,” Jan shrugs. “I don’t like some of the people on the team but I do like you. So I thought we could go together?” Gigi can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face.

“Jan! Bitch!” She follows Jan down a less crowded hallway towards the gym. “Yes, I love this idea.” Gigi also kind of loves Jan already, with her goofy grin and long blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.

“Cool.” Jan opens the door to the girl’s locker room and they both pull out their gym clothes. “I always thought it would be fun, because I love dancing, but I never worked up the nerves to do it alone.”

“Well,” Gigi leans down to unlace her boots. “I was fully prepared to go through this entire year alone, so it looks like we’re stuck with each other now.”

When the two girls are changes in to the school mandated gym shorts and T-Shirts emblazoned with _“Springfield Strong!”_ , they make their way in to the gym. There are about a dozen girls milling around, some in cheer uniforms but more not. Jan waves at one, a stunning girl with dark skin and curly hair, who says hi to her.

“Listen up ladies!” A loud voice commands the attention of the room, coming from a girl in uniform with her hands on her hips. “Try outs are starting in a moment, warm up and I’ll call you up one by one!” She flips her long ponytail over her shoulder, and her lip gloss is so shiny it practically reflects the harsh gym lights.

“Dahlia.” Jan whispers to her as they stretch in the corner. “And her posse.” There are two girls sitting on either side of Dahlia at the table set up in the centre of the gym. One glances at the girls stretching around them and whispers something to Dahlia, snickering. “The one with the big mouth, that’s Brita.” Jan supplies helpfully. “And that little one is Jaida. She’s not so bad.” Gigi looks at the other girl, the one who had said hi to Jan earlier. Slowly, girls are called up to demonstrate their skills in front of the table, and Gigi immediately understands why Heidi had called Dahlia a bitch earlier.

“Well, that was something.” Dahlia drawls after one girl finishes her routine. “We’ll get back to you, but don’t get your hopes up.” She dismisses the girl, who walks away with her head hung. Gigi wracks her brain, trying to remember if Aquaria had been this harsh during try-outs back in California. She wants to say no, but she isn’t stupid, she knows that Dahlia is probably more similar to the girls she had hung around with in LA than she would care to admit. Jan is called up next and she shoots Gigi a thumbs up before jogging to the centre of the gym.

“Okay, Janice.” Dahlia leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Just Jan, Dahlia.” Jan grins but it looks slightly more forced than before. “Like it’s been for the past, I don’t know, twelve years that we’ve gone to school together.” Jaida muffles a snort behind her hand and gets a look from the other two.

“Right, whatever. Just Jan.” Dahlia rolls her eyes and Jan picks up a set of pompoms from the ground. Her routine is very broadway but she can do a split and a cartwheel, which is more than most of the others so far. When she finishes Dahlia just blinks at her.

“Nice job.” Jaida smiles at the blonde.

“Yeah, not bad.” Dahlia says, writing something on the clipboard in front of her. “You can move now.” Jan sends another little wave to Jaida and trots off, settling on the bleachers to wait for Gigi.

“Georgina.” Dahlia calls out. Gigi gives herself one last second of feeling nervous before plastering on a smile.

“Actually, it’s Gigi.” She corrects, making her way in front of the table.

“Kay. Gigi.” Dahlia hardly even looks up at her but Gigi launches in to her routine that she had been going over in her head for the past half hour. It was the final routine that her old squad had put together the following year, when her then-boyfriend’s football team had won the last game of the season. Gigi knows that she’s good as she dances, and the back handspring that she whips out gets a whistle from one of the other girls. Jaida claps for her when she’s finished and Brita is just sitting there with her mouth open. Dahlia gives her a once-over before writing something down on her clipboard.

“Okay, new girl.” She says. “Not bad.” Gigi can’t help but feel a rush of pride as she makes her way back over to Jan, who squeezes her hand and grins at her.

“Girl! You’re, like, _really_ good.” She whispers as they leave the gym and the rest of the hopeful candidates still waiting around. “You definitely made it, no doubt.”

“You think?” Gigi beams. “Thanks! You were really great yourself.” The two girls part ways at the front door, Jan saying something about waiting for Jackie to finish up her meeting, but she promises to have Heidi call her later that night. Gigi returns to her car feeling lighter than she had all day.

“Mom!” She calls when she’s back home, pulling open the front door and toeing off her shoes. “I’m home!”

“Hi, sweetie!” Her mom’s voice drifts out of the kitchen. “In here!” Gigi pads into the kitchen in her sock feet and sits down at the kitchen table opposite of her mom. “How was your first day? Make any friends?”

“Actually, yeah. It was good.” Gigi smiles. “Don’t tell dad, but this place might not be so bad.” Her mom laughs and questions her about her new friends, and Gigi gladly tells her. “I’m going to go call Nicky, okay?” She says eventually, once she’s finished telling her mom about cheerleading try outs. Gigi leaves her mom in the kitchen and makes her way to her bedroom, dropping her backpack on the bed before picking up her phone. Even with the two hour time difference, she’s pretty sure that Nicky should be home from school by now.

“Hello?” Nicky’s voice fills Gigi with warmth and she lays on her bed, hanging off the edge.

“Nicolette!” She grins at the indignant huff.

“Two can play at that game, Georgina.”

“I survived my first day of school.” Gigi rolls over, settling on her stomach instead.

“Yeah? You ruling the school already?” Nicky asks. Gigi thinks about her new friends, all kind of nerdy and weird. Not at all the typical kind of girls she would hang out with back in LA.

“Sure, something like that.” She shrugs, knowing full well that Nicky can’t see her. “I hit a girl with my car today.”

“You _what_?” Nicky screeches through the phone, just about breaking Gigi’s eardrum. “Did you kill someone?”

“No! She actually apologized to me, it was crazy.” Gigi wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all. “I think she’s okay though, I hung out with her friends and they’re all really sweet.”

“Hm, you get her number to check up on her? She’s cute?” Nicky laughs but the question stops Gigi in her tracks. _Was Crystal cute?_ Objectively, yes. Very cute. She was kind of short, with her dark red curls and tanned skin standing out amongst her peers. Gigi could definitely see how cute she was, from a purely aesthetic point of view.

“Uh—“ She coughs awkwardly. “No, I didn’t get her number. I don’t even know her.”

“So she is cute!” Nicky crows gleefully. “I know you too well, you hesitated way too long!”

“Even if I thought she was cute—“ Gigi starts but Nicky sighs loudly.

“Chill girl, I’m not asking if you proposed to her.” She says. “Sorry, I’ll let it go.”

“I don’t even know her.” Gigi protests weakly. “And besides, I’m not trying to date anyone right now. And she's probably straight.”

“I know, I know.” Nicky is true to her word and lets it go, for now. “Well, other than running over a stranger, what else happened?” Gigi recounts the rest of her day to Nicky and it almost feels like they’re not separated by four states. When she hangs up, her cheek is warm from the phone pressing against it. She looks around her room and decides right then and there that it is high time to unpack. Clothes come out of boxes and are hung up in the walk-in closet, drawers and shelves fill up, and with each empty box that gets stacked up, California feels more and more like someone else life. She’s a Missouri girl now. Well, maybe not quite, but she’s trying.

By the time her phone rings again, she’s already unpacked most of her belongings and eaten dinner with her mom. She dashes up the stairs to her room, yelling that she’ll get it to her mom.

“Hello?” Gigi catches the phone at the tail end of the ring.

“Hi, is this Gigi?” A voice asks politely. Gigi scrunches her nose.

“Yes?”

“Oh, good!” Relief fills the voice and a laugh comes through the line. “I thought you were your momma or something for a second! It’s Heidi, by the way.” Heidi tells her that the gang is meeting at the soda shop, apparently called Nina’s, in twenty minutes and rattles off an address for Gigi to scribble down. Gigi changes in to loose jeans and a light jacket, pulling her hair in to a ponytail with the orange scrunchie that she had found in the bottom of a box.

“Mom, is it okay if I go meet some friends?” Gigi peers around the doorway of the living room, where her mom is sitting and reading a novel. “I won’t stay out late.”

“Out?” Her mom raises her eyebrows. Gigi feels the need to reassure her— after hanging out with some of Aquaria’s rowdier friends on a few occasions, she and Nicky had gotten in to some trouble from both of their moms, leaving them slightly more distrusting of their daughters.

“Just to a soda shop. It’s close by.” Gigi rocks back on her heels, hands clasped behind her back. “Just with some girls from school.”

“I guess that’s fine.” Her mom returns to her book. “But don’t be late, you have school tomorrow.”

“I won’t! Thank you Mom!” Gigi beams and bounces over to the door to collect her car keys from the hook on the wall. “See you!”

The town really is small, Gigi notes once again, as she’s pulling up to the address that Heidi had given her. Nina’s is decorated to look like a 50’s diner, the huge neon sign glowing above head, and Gigi loves it already. There’s a parking spot right in front, and she sees Heidi wave at her through the window as she climbs out of her Volkswagen and locks the door. She’s sitting at the corner booth with Jan, Jackie, Rock, and… Crystal. Gigi doesn’t know why she feels so shocked, she had known that Crystal was part of the group. She also knows that it’s too late to turn around and drive away, so she decides to stop acting like an idiot and calm her nerves before they get too bad. The bell rings cheerfully as she pulls the door open, and Heidi calls her over, like Gigi hadn’t seen them from outside.

“Hey! We’re over here!”

“Hey girls!” Gigi smiles and wipes her inexplicably sweaty palms on her jeans as she approaches. “Thanks for inviting me out.”

“Of course!”Jan grins, patting the seat beside her. “The more the merrier, right?” Gigi sits beside her, leaning over to greet Jackie who is squished on the other side of Jan.

“Gigi, I don’t know if you actually officially met Crystal?” Rock reaches over from her place across the booth, tucked in between Heidi and Crystal, pats Gigi’s hand.

“Oh, no! Not officially.” Gigi shoots a nervous glance at the redhead who is sitting directly across from her. “Hey, it’s nice to actually meet you.”

“Back at you!” Crystal grins at her, resting her chin on her palm. “When you’re not all, you know, freaked out.” Gigi tries to hide the fact that she’s still kind of freaked out by the girl but she smiles back anyways.

“Well, at least your first impression of me was memorable.” She jokes, and is pleased by the laugh she gets in return.

“Crystal was just telling us about her art show that she’s planning.” Jan supplies from beside Gigi. Crystal straightens in her seat, nodding her head and making her curls bounce. “I was! The Art Club is trying to raise money so I’m putting together a fundraiser show at the Springfield Gallery. Or trying to, at least.”

“A gallery? That sounds pretty impressive.” Gigi raises her eyebrows.

“Well, it really helps that Miss Velour has connections there.” Crystal grins sheepishly. “She’s helping us out a lot, which is so nice considering we only have, like, five members.”

“Hey, five is better than last year!” Rock squeals. “We finally convinced Aiden to join.” Gigi has no idea who Aiden is but she nods anyways.

“Speaking of joining things, Jan told us that cheer tryouts went well?” Jackie leans around Jan again so she can look at Gigi.

“Oh, yeah!” Gigi nods, stealing another glance at Crystal. “But I totally see what you mean about Dahlia though, Heidi. Bit of a queen bee, hey?”

“Something like that.” Crystal’s expression hardens for a fraction of a second— Gigi would have missed it if she hadn't been looking at her already. “But now I guess we have a reason to go to football games, right?” She perks back up.

“Can y’all believe we’re hanging out with cheerleaders?” Heidi guffaws.

“Well, technically we don’t even know if we made it—“ Gigi tries to point out but Jan cuts her off.

“We totally did, bitch!” She laughs loudly. “Don’t be all humble!”

The conversation flows easily between the girls and Gigi is content to sit and listen, chiming in with funny anecdotes and stories when she can. An older woman, who Gigi finds out is Nina herself, brings over a tray of milkshakes that were ordered before she had arrived, and Crystal insists on splitting hers with Gigi. Nina brings them an extra cup with a smile and an affectionate ruffle to Crystal’s hair.

“She knows you all, then?” Gigi watches her disappear back through the swinging doors in to the kitchen.

“Everybody knows everybody here in Springfield.” Jackie says, met with a chorus of agreements. “Or if they don’t know you, they know your mom or cousin or pet dog.”

“Wow.” Gigi’s not sure if she could ever get used to the idea—the anonymity of growing up in a bustling city is too ingrained in her mind. “Is that good or bad?”

“That depends.” Crystal has a tiny crease in between her eyebrows that hadn’t been there before. “Depends on what kind of secrets you have, I guess.” Gigi meets her eyes. What kind of secrets does Crystal have, if any? She doesn’t offer any more information so Gigi doesn’t ask.

“Hey, senior year though.” Jan reaches across the table and squeezes Crystal’s hand. “We’re almost out of this place.”

“Yeah.” Crystal holds eye contact with Gigi for a split second longer before looking at Jan. “Who knows where we’ll end up.”

The rest of the evening passes by quickly, filled with laughter and Crystal’s strawberry milkshake cool on Gigi’s tongue. The sun starts to really set around 9 PM and Heidi announces that she should get home before it gets too dark. The girls file out of the diner and Nina calls out a goodbye.

“Come back soon girls, there’s always a booth for you!” She disappears back in to the kitchen again. Gigi fishes her car keys out of her pocket and looks around at the little group.

“Anyone need a ride home? I’ve got enough space if we squish.” Jan and Jackie turn down her offer with matching smiles, telling her no, they like walking and they live in the same direction, but thank you. Rock and Heidi also live close together and are content to walk but Crystal grins as she sidles over to the shiny vehicle.

“Nice ride.” She runs a hand appreciatively across the door. “I can admire it now that I’m not stuck under it.” Gigi lets out a startled laugh that sounds more like a gasp and Crystal grins even wider. “I live just on Elm, is that out of your way?” Gigi shakes her head and unlocks the drivers side door.

“I’m on Maple. We’re practically neighbours.” Crystal slides in to the passenger seat beside her, buckling her seat belt. She leans back in her seat and closes her eyes for a moment.

“So, Miss Goode.” She says, and Gigi can hear the smile in her voice but doesn’t turn her head to look at the other girl as the car engine rumbles to life.

“Yes, Miss…” Gigi pauses. “What’s your last name?”

“Methyd.” Crystal deadpans. “Don’t laugh, english is my parent’s second language and they chose the name Crystal without realizing.”

“Crystal Methyd.” Gigi parrots back, resisting the huff of laughter that threatens to escape her. “I’m not laughing! It’s a great name!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Crystal slumps in her seat but doesn’t actually sound mad. “Anyways, California, hey? How did you end up all the way over here?”

“My dad got a promotion.” Gigi pulls out of the parking spot and begins heading in the direction of home. “He works for a company that develops new cameras. I guess a factory opened out here and they needed a new manager.”

“Are you in to photography then?” Crystal asks.

“Kind of.” She pauses for a moment. “I’m not really— I’m not very close with my dad. So. It’s not, like, something that we ever bonded over.” Crystal hums softly. “What do your parents do?”

“My family owns a Mexican restaurant in town. I help out sometimes.” Crystal takes the shift in conversation in stride, tells Gigi about the restaurant and says that she should come by sometime. “I can get you free horchata and tortilla chips, if you’re not convinced already.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that sometime.” Gigi stops at a red light and puts her turn signal on. “Is your family from Mexico?”

“Sí.” Crystal giggles. “I was born here though, Missouri girl born and raised. My mom’s family was deported when she was a kid and they haven’t been back since, but she married my dad right out of high school and they moved here.”

“Oh, wow.” Gigi makes the turn on to Elm Street, passing by a row of identical houses. “I think basically all of my family is spread out over California. The Goodes didn't get very far, until now.” She steals a glance at her passenger.

“You ever go to San Francisco?” Crystal is leaning one elbow on her crossed leg and slouching so far in her seat that it makes Gigi’s back hurt just looking at her.

“San Francisco?” Gigi tries to hide her surprise at the question. “Uh, yeah. A few times. Family vacations, and once on a school trip.”

“I wanna go one day.” Crystal’s wide grin is back. “I hear there are a ton of lesbians out there. This is me, by the way. The house on the corner.” Gigi pulls up outside of the only house that sticks out on the block. Unlike the rest of the white siding, grey trimmed two stories, Crystal's home is red and has a bright yellow front door. Gigi's still staring at the house, debating whether Crystal is excepting a reply to the San Fransisco Lesbian comment, when the door opens and the ginger slides out.

"Thanks for the ride, Gigi." Crystal sticks her head part way through the still open door. "I'd invite you in but I'm sure you've got to get home." 

"Right, yeah." Gigi gives a lame wave, inwardly cringing at herself. "Next time." Crystal grins back, eyes crinkling. 

"Next time." And with that she's trotting across the lawn, up the stairs to the yellow door. She gives Gigi one last wave before disappearing inside. The lights in the front room flick on and Gigi can see Crystal move through the space before vanishing up a set of stairs. Gigi flexes her hands against the steering wheel, breathing in a deep breathe before pulling back into the street and heading home. 

Her parents are both home when she enters the house, hushed voices in the living room. 

"Georgina? Is that you?" Her father calls. "How was your day?"

"Fine, Dad." She leans the upper half of her body around the doorway that leads to the living room. Her parents are on the couch, a half-completed jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table in front of them. Seeing her father in such a domestic scene makes her stomach flip. It seems unnatural, not something she's used to. "I'm pretty tired, I'm going to get ready for bed." Her parents bid her goodnight and she climbs up the stairs in sock feet, nearly slipping on the hardwood floors that her father had insisted on having installed before they moved in. It wasn't a lie, exhaustion has suddenly settled over her like a heavy blanket. She changes into her pyjamas and brushes her teeth as quickly as she can.

Sleep comes easily that night for the first time in what feels like weeks.


	2. Feminist Biker Gangs

Gigi’s first week at Springfield High sees her settling into a new routine. She had driven by Heidi and Rock walking to school on her second day, so she begins picking them up on the corner of their street and driving the rest of the way. She sits with Jackie in her first block English class, then spends Art in between Rock and Jan. They all eat lunch in the corner of the cafeteria and are more often than not joined by Crystal, who still spends a lot of free time in the Art Club room. Gigi and Jan dedicate an hour each day after school to the cheer team that they had both earned a spot on, yelling and tumbling and waving their pompoms. Gigi doesn’t even realize how comfortable she has become until the weekend rolls around and she’s left with nothing to do.

“Sweetie, your father and I are going for lunch with one of his colleagues and his wife.” Gigi’s mom tells her on Sunday, coming right into her room to see her daughter still in bed. “You could join us if you would like to. I think they’ve got a son around your age, we could call to invite—“

“No, that’s alright.” Gigi rolls over in bed, turning to face her mom. “I’m probably just going to work on homework today.” Her mother raises an eyebrow at her.

“You’re sure?” She turns around at Gigi’s nod, heading back down the stairs. Gigi doesn’t mention the fact that she hardly even has any homework yet, but the last thing she wants to do is sit at an awkward lunch with her parents and some random boy that she’s never met before. She lays in bed for a couple more minutes until she hears the front door open and close, her parents muffled voices disappearing. Gigi sits up, the urge to do something, anything, taking over. Jan has a community theatre rehearsal today and Heidi is babysitting her nephews with Rock’s help. The two had been planning on taking the young boys to the park, Rock with much more enthusiasm than Heidi. Crystal is working at her parents restaurant today and tomorrow. Gigi glances at the little notebook that sits beside her phone and dials the most recent number that is scribbled on it.

“Hello?” Jackie’s voice crackles through the phone after three rings.

“Hey bitch!” Gigi is already grinning. “Got any plans today?”

“Hey Gigi!” Jackie sounds alarmingly chipper but Gigi is learning that that’s kind of her default mood. “What do you have in mind?”

Gigi arranges to pick Jackie up at 12:30, leaving her just enough time to change out of her pyjamas and into the pink denim mini skirt and jacket that is hanging in her closet. Nicky had told her that she looked like _“such a lipstick lesbian”_ when she had found the matching set at a thrift store that past summer, which Gigi had scoffed at but secretly loved. Jackie is waiting for her as she pulls up outside of her house, climbing into the passenger seat and giving Gigi a side hug.

“So, lunch?” Jackie looks at Gigi for confirmation. “I’ve got just the place.”

The Methyd’s restaurant is called _La Casita_ , which Gigi’s limited high school Spanish translates as “The Small House”. The name definitely fits— the restaurant that Jackie directs her to resembles a house more than the boxy, modern restaurants that Gigi is accustomed to. “You’re gonna love it, trust me.” Jackie leads her through the front door and past the little host stand, waving to a woman who whisks by with heavy plates of food in both hands. “Hi Rosa!” The woman drops the plates off at a table that is occupied by a smiling couple and beelines back towards them.

“Jackie! So good to see you, dear.” Rosa beams. “Here for Cryssie?”

“We’re actually here for lunch, Crystal’s just a bonus.” Jackie laughs, nudging Gigi gently. “This is Gigi, she goes to school with us.” Rosa turns her smile towards the blonde.

“Gigi, I’ve heard about you!” Her words make Gigi’s face feel hot. Crystal had talked about her at home? “I am so sorry for my daughter bumping into your car, she really needs to be more aware of her surroundings. I tell her all the time.” Jackie cracks up at Gigi’s horrified expression but Rosa brushes off her stuttered apologies and drags the two girls to a table near the back of the tiny restaurant. “I’ll get Cryssie to take care of you, just one moment!”

“She’s sweet, right?” Jackie laves her fingers under her chin and rests her elbows on the table. “Martin, her husband, is always in the kitchen and Crystal helps out when the other waitresses are off.”

“I can definitely see where Crystal gets her energy from.” Gigi glances around the restaurant, taking in the decor. It’s so small that there are only a couple of other tables other than the one that she and Jackie are at. Paintings fill the walls, sugar skulls and fiery sunsets and tropical birds covering every blank space. The tables and chairs are wooden and creaky, and Gigi focuses her attention on a wood sliver that is currently fighting for freedom from the rest of the table.

“Hi, hello! It’s me!” Crystal appears from around the corner and rushes up to their tables, slapping her palms down in front of them and grinning. “I wasn’t expecting to see either of you today.” Her curly hair is pulled into the messiest bun that Gigi has ever seen and the neon green cords that she’s sporting are half hidden by the apron tired around her waist.

“Hey, I made a promise to check this place out, and I’m a woman of my word.” Gigi has to actively stop herself from reaching out to wipe the streak of flour from Crystal’s cheek. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi.” Crystal pats Gigi’s arm gently, eyes scrunching with amusement. “The usual, Miss Cox?” Jackie nods and Crystal salutes her cheekily before disappearing back into the kitchen.

“It’s good to see professional, restaurant Crystal is the same as regular Crystal.” Gigi flicks her eyes back to Jackie, who smirks at her.

“That girl, it’s never dull with her around.” Jackie leans in, jerks her head at the only other customers in the restaurant. “Speaking of dull, that couple over there?” Gigi follows her gaze towards the man and woman sitting by the window. “Those are Dahlia Sin’s parents.”

“Oh!” Gigi looks between the couple and Jackie. “I don’t know why but I kind of imagined her parent’s wouldn't look so… normal.”

“I know what you mean.” Jackie shrugs. “I think her parents are actually pretty nice. They’re friends with Crystal’s parents still, even though Dahlia’s basically decided that Crystal is her worst enemy.”

“She has?” Gigi knew that they weren’t friendly, but _enemy_ seems like a strong word. Jackie nods, brown eyes wide.

“Yeah. Her and Crystal were best friends all the way until the eight grade. Then they had a falling out and Dahlia tried to turn everyone against her.” Gigi frowns, furrowing her brows. Crystal is quite possibly the last person that Gigi could imagine anyone hating, with her goofy personality and quick wit. She must be missing something here.

“Wow, I had no idea.”

“Well, it’s kind of ancient history around here.” Jackie leans back in her chair. “Neither of them really talk about what happened anymore.” Gigi nods in understanding, even though every cell in her brain is screaming in curiosity, begging her to demand Jackie to tell her everything. Her thoughts are cut short by Crystal’s return, a tray of silverware and three cups balanced in her arms.

“Horchata for my girls.” She sets the tray down, dragging a chair over to join them. “I’m on silverware duty but I’m great at multitasking.”

“You sure about that?” Jackie jokes. Crystal narrows her eyes playfully and holds a fork right up to Jackie’s nose, making her go cross eyed.

“Fork. You.” She says in what Gigi guesses is mean to be a threatening tone. The laughter that bubbles up immediately doesn't help.

Crystal chats about the minimal homework assigned to them that week, and the latest Art Club meeting where Aiden had mentioned her apparently brilliant idea of making an independent film to show at the gallery, all while rolling up sets of cutlery in napkins and stacking them on her tray. Gigi and Jackie sip their horchata and eventually end up helping, even though Crystal was able to make a large pile in a short amount of time.

“Gigi, you’re a natural!” Crystal inspects the latest cutlery roll that Gigi had stacked, eyes wide and sparkling. “Tell me you've done this before.”

“Never.” Gigi grins and wiggles her fingers in front of her face. “I guess I’m just naturally talented, what can I do.”

“You can help me, that’s what you can do.” Jackie frowns, holding up another crumbled napkin that she had failed to wrap evenly around the knife and fork. Crystal pries the cutlery from her fingers, rolling her eyes.

“Jackie, you’re already too good at too many things.” She sighs dramatically. “Let me and Gigi have this.” Gigi feels an embarrassing amount of pride wash over her. She can roll a napkin up, big deal. But it kind of feels like the _biggest_ deal when Crystal smiles and drapes an arm across Gigi’s shoulders, pressing the top of her head to Gigi’s cheek.

“Yeah, sure. Wrap all the cutlery you want.” Jackie crosses her arms. “When I’m a congresswoman nobody will ever ask me to roll forks up again.” Crystal laughs loudly, dropping her arm from Gigi’s shoulders.

“They might. You don’t know what they get up to in congress.” She does a dumb little shoulder shimmy, the layers of necklaces she’s wearing clinking together.

Crystal stays seated at their table, debating with Jackie on what tasks congresswomen are typically expected to excel in until a large family enters the restaurant, requiring tables to be rearranged and orders to be taken. She drops by and leaves a platter of guacamole and house-made tortilla chips in between them though, and makes a point to steal a chip every time she walks by the table. Rosa bustles around after her, arms heavy with plates and Gigi thinks that she can hear a man singing songs in Spanish from the kitchen. She decides that she loves it here, in La Casita, adds it to the mental list of places to love in Springfield, Missouri.

Sunday finds Gigi in her bedroom, actually working on the homework she had told her mom she was doing the day before. Miss Velour has assigned a project on the colour spectrum that could be done in any medium, and Gigi had spent the last couple of hours wracking her brain for something, anything that she could do. She finally settled on a vague outline, something to do with fashion and the history of colours used, or maybe how colours could be used on garments to tell a story, entirely too abstract for her detail oriented mind. She had found her mom’s old sewing machine earlier that week, tucked in the last box in the corner of her room and she thought it would be interesting to create something. She had learned to sew as a child, and really loved it until she had gotten too busy with her friends and cheer, let the machine gather dust. Relearning how to thread it and painstakingly going through the manual book to remind herself of the functions proves to be enough for one day and she lays back on her bed, grabbing her phone and dialling the only number she knew by heart.

It’s nearly 4 PM in California, and Gigi knows that Nicky will be sprawled out on her patio, reading a magazine or one of those french poetry books she is obsessed with.

"‘Ello?” The familiar voice fills Gigi’s chest with fondness. They talk every couple of days but Gigi had felt bad gushing about her new friends to Nicky. She didn’t want her to feel like Gigi was replacing her.

“Nicky, how are you?” She stretches out her limbs across the bed, feeling the satisfying pop of joins being released.

“Ah, same-same.” Nicky drawls. “School’s boring without you. Pearl is in every one of my classes and I love her but she’s driving me kind of insane.” Gigi laughs.

“She still a stoner?” Gigi remembers the time that her and Nicky had slept over at Pearl’s when they were sixteen— Pearl had huddled them in her backyard and they giggled, passing around a joint that she had swiped from her older brother.

“More than ever.” Nicky laughs. “That girl basically sleepwalks through life. How are the townies?”

“Good, they’re good.” Gigi closes her eyes. The sun is lowering in the sky, shining directly into her bedroom window and splashing across her bed. “I saw Jackie and Crystal yesterday. Went to Crystal’s restaurant, finally.” Nicky hums in interest.

“Still denying there’s something there?”

“Nick, I swear.” Gigi rolls her eyes. “Sure, she’s cute and fun, but we’re just friends. Even if I wanted to be more, _which I don’t_ , I can’t. We can’t.”

“Sure Gi, keep telling yourself that.” Gigi knows that Nicky is just teasing, but can’t deny the fact that the words lodge themselves into her brain more than they have any right to. She talks to Nicky for a while longer, tells her about Dahlia’s dictatorship over the cheer squad that Jan ignores with a grin on her face, continuously making Gigi laugh with her peppy retorts to Dahlia’s nasty comments. She tells her about the Art Club’s latest tactic to draw attention to budget cuts, which had involved large banners hung up with the phrase _“We Need More Feminist Artists, Not More Boys Playing With Their Own Balls”_ all over school. They had been taken down quickly by staff but Gigi had felt a burst of pride when one went unnoticed by teachers for two whole days, hanging above the football team’s trophy case in all it’s glory. Nicky would get along with her new friends, she likes to think. She knows that underneath the french girl’s polished exterior is a beautiful weirdo who would appreciate this little group of oddballs that have adopted Gigi as one of their own.

Nicky promised that she would try to convince her mom to let her fly to Missouri to visit, maybe during winter break, and Gigi closes her eyes again, imagining her two worlds combining. She could already see them tucked into the corner booth at Nina’s, Nicky laughing alongside Rock and Heidi at something Jan had said.

She says goodbye to her friend later that night when she feels her eyelids growing heavy, and she falls asleep without even changing into her pyjamas. 

* * *

It seems like Gigi blinked and September was nearly done— her life had filled up without her noticing or even thinking about it, and all of a sudden the trees were orange and Fall was rushing towards her at full force. She had taken to spending her weekends at La Casita, usually joined by Jackie and occasionally Heidi or Rock, working on homework and helping Crystal roll cutlery. Rosa and Martin seemed to adore Gigi and often helped her with her Spanish homework, having short conversations that had Crystal cracking up at Gigi’s butchered accent. Crystal was busy as ever, organizing and creating pieces for the upcoming Art Club fundraiser show, but still finds time to share her wild ideas of “gaining awareness” for the arts with Gigi, most of which have her questioning her friend’s sanity.

Dahlia has been pushing the girls hard in daily cheer practices, and Gigi is grateful for Jan’s company as the homecoming game is suddenly upon them. They had decided to get ready all together for the game at Jan’s house after class, which is closest to the school, and Gigi had triple checked that her cheer uniform was folded neatly in the backseat of her car before she left the house that morning. Jan had also mentioned not-so-casually that her mom was out of town for the weekend, so they were welcome to sleep over if they wanted. Now, huddled in Jan’s bedroom, she is reminded of days that Nicky and Pearl would come to her old house, get ready together to crash whatever house party they had heard was going on nearby. This time, the revealing dresses and high heels are replaced with purple and gold, the Springfield Strong’s colours, and comfortable sneakers that Gigi would be able to tumble in. Crystal had brought over her makeup case full of glitter and was making her mark on each of the girls— purple and gold eye makeup on Gigi and Jan, to match their uniforms. Rock had an S painted on one cheek and an F on the other, and Heidi contemplated doing the same until she decided that there was a limit on the amount of school spirit she was willing to display. Jackie had on a purple hijab with gold beading and Crystal stacked purple and gold bracelets up both arms.

“This seems like a lot of effort, considering we’ve never even been to a football game before.” Jackie brushes some loose glitter from Jan’s cheek, frowning when it sticks to her fingertips instead.

“But!” Crystal spins around to face her, halfway through braiding Gigi’s hair into two long plaits down her back. “We’re not going for the football, we’re going for our girls!”

“Hell yeah you are!” Jan crows, wrapping an arm around Jackie and pulling her close. Jackie smiles softly at her, lets herself be pulled in.

“And technically, we have been to a game.” Crystal adds, cracking a shit-eating grin at Rock. “Remember that time we all brought posters to hold up during half-time and were asked to leave before the game even started?” Gigi can only imagine what kind of slogan Crystal had dreamed up. Probably something that would not have made the football fans want to support the Art Club in any way.

Gigi had left her car at the school, meaning the girls have to make the short walk back fully decked out in all of their Springfield High glory. Gigi and Jan had posed for the others in their shiny new uniforms before they had left, and Gigi feels good in the short yellow skirt and purple top. She looks like she had grown up repping purple and gold, a Missouri girl through and through. The grandstands on the edge of the field are buzzing when the group reaches school grounds and split up.

“Don’t forget, we are _not_ here for football!” Crystal waves over her shoulder as she, Rock, Jackie and Heidi climb up the bleachers and Gigi and Jan join the other cheerleaders huddled on the field.

“Hey girls.” Jaida greets them, breaking away from the mostly one-sided conversation she had been stuck in with Brita. “You feeling excited? Nervous?”

“Both.” Jan bounces on the balls of her feet, nervous energy practically radiating of her.

“You’ll be great, both of you.” Jaida pulls both of them into an awkward side hug, which shocks Gigi so much she nearly dropped her pom poms.

“Thanks, Jaida.” She grins at the shorter girl who returns the smile. Gigi hadn’t gotten to know Jaida that well during her short time on the squad so far, but she deeply respects how Jaida carries herself, and how she was not afraid to shut down Brita and Dahlia when they crossed a line. Jaida drifts to the other side of the group, leaving Brita standing with a gaping mouth until Dahlia calls for the squad to huddle up.

“Okay ladies.” She shoots a steely glare around the circle. “This is the opening game against Columbia, who are our biggest rivals.” Gigi hadn’t even known that Springfield had any rivals before joining the team but can’t help the little thrill that runs through her. “So we’re gonna give it all we’ve got to support our team, right?” The others cheer and clap, waving pom poms in the air. “Okay, Springfield Strong, lets do this!” Dahlia shouts, before glaring around the circle again. “And don’t fuck it up.”

The squad breaks apart, heading to their first formation and the crowd begins cheering. Gigi can’t see her friends in the purple and gold mass, but she imagines that they are right in the front row, grinning at her. She, along side a girl named Rosie, are the main tumblers so they start out the show, doing a couple of impressive passes before Jan and Jaida show off their flying skills. Gigi nails her last back handspring neatly, bouncing back up and waving a pom pom. It’s over just as quickly as it had started and the squad is ushered over to a bench alongside the field to wait until half-time. Gigi wraps Jan in an excited hug as they are marched off the field, feeling giddy and high on the successful first routine.

“Girl!” Jan yells in her ear, squeezing Gigi tight. Jaida passes by them and offers an enthusiastic high-five on her way.

“Nice job Jan, Gigi.” She looks over her shoulder at them. “Glad to have you both on the team this year.”

The rest of the game passes by but Gigi couldn’t find it in herself to care about who was scoring goals; her attention is torn between Jan’s excited chattering beside her and craning her neck to try to see their friends in the grandstands. The half-time routine goes just as smoothly and the team is dismissed by a surprisingly happy looking Dahlia. Gigi thinks that this may have been the first time she had seen the other girl actually smile. It was kind of freaky. Jan drags her to the edge of the stands where their little group is waiting, pulling the cheerleaders into hugs and telling them how great they had done.

“I didn’t know you could do a flip!” Crystal wraps her arms around Gigi’s neck from behind her, effectively tugging her down to the shorter girl’s height. “Teach me!”

“Yeah right.” Gigi snickers. “Learn to walk properly first, then maybe I’ll consider it.” Crystal huffs a warm breath against the back of Gigi’s neck, leaning more even weight on her. “Ugh, come on!” Gigi ducks out from Crystal’s arms, instead leaning against her side. Crystal looks up at her, eyes crinkled from how big she is smiling.

“You sleeping over at Jan’s place?” Crystal asks quietly as the group start making their way into the night, away from the field still vibrating with excitement from the now finished game.

“Yeah. You?” Gigi shoots a sideways look at the ginger.

“Yup.” Crystal pops the P, looking very pleased with herself. “Good. That you are, I mean.”

“Yeah.” Gigi shivers when Crystal’s arm that swing in between them brushes hers, decidedly looking straight ahead at the back of Jan’s head.

Jan’s bedroom is spacious, almost enough room for the six girls to each spread out a sleeping bag on the floor. Jackie had claimed the other side of Jan’s bed, a spot nobody tried to fight her for. Gigi unrolls her pink sleeping bag and sets it up between Crystal, who had insisted on being on the end against the wall, and Rock.

“Girl. Good luck down there.” Jan widens her eyes comically at Gigi’s look of confusion. “That one?” She points at Rock. “A kicker. And that one?” Crystal narrows her eyes. “A cuddler.”

“That is so not true, Janice!” Crystal huffs, crossing her arms. “I don’t. Gigi, I don’t sleep cuddle.”

“Okay, I believe you!” Gigi laughs, trying to ignore the flush she can feel growing on her neck. Jan just shakes her head, pulling out her tight ponytail and letting her long blonde hair hang loose.

“But like, if I do.” Crystal leans forward, whispering to Gigi. “If I do you can wake me up, or like, ask me to move.” She chews on her bottom lip. Gigi huffs a quiet laugh.

“Crys, I don’t care. What’s a little cuddling between friends, right?” She kind of really does care, but doesn’t let her mind follow that train of thought. “Anyways, I never said I wasn’t a sleep hugger, did I? Maybe it’s you who wants to move!”

“Shut up!” Crystal shoves her, face brightening again. “No, I’m good here.”

“When y’all are done flirting can you help us make a decision over here?” Heidi’s voice tears Gigi away from Crystal’s laughter, back to the group of girls who are now debating over what movie to watch from stack of VHS tapes.

“We weren’t—“ Gigi tries but Crystal just jumps up, pulling the taller girl to her feet with her. Gigi tries to read Crystal’s expression but she’s just smiling like always, until she turns her head. Crystal’s ears are bright red, a flush travelling from the very slightly pointed top all the way down. Was Crystal _blushing_? Was she that embarrassed to be accused of flirting with Gigi? Or was it a different kind of blush, a good kind? Gigi has to shake herself out of it, following the ginger to the bed and inspecting the VHS tapes. Jan was voting for Nine to Five, and Heidi nods her head enthusiastically, declaring that she “would die for Dolly Parton, probably, depending on what the situation was”. Crystal wants to watch E.T, which Rock claims is because she misses her little alien planet that she had actually come from, but when it’s revealed that Gigi has never seen Sixteen Candles, it’s decided that they need to educate her.

“You’re gonna love it.” Crystal keeps telling her as they file into the living room and Jan sets up the VCR. “You’re gonna be obsessed.”

And she’s probably right, but Gigi is having a hard time concentrating on the movie because she’s squished in between Crystal and Heidi on the little couch, and Crystal has draped her arm across the back to make more room for her, but all she can feel is the ginger’s arm brushing against the back of her neck. Gigi doesn’t even notice she’s jiggling her leg, a nervous habit, until Heidi presses a hand against her knee and sends her a questioning look. Gigi just whispers something about being too invested in the movie or something, turns her attention back to the screen. They end up watching 9 to 5 after because Jan said once she started thinking about Dolly she couldn’t stop, and Gigi tries to relax, to let herself actually take in what is happening on the screen instead of being hyper aware of her surroundings. Emphasize on _tries_.

The morning after, when Gigi wakes up on the floor of Jan’s bedroom to find Crystal completely wrapped around her, she knows she’s in some kind of trouble. Gigi doesn’t want to move, too scared to wake Crystal, so she lays with her eyes closed, heart pounding, until Crystal stirs and slides her arm away from where it rests on Gigi’s waist. Low voices fill the room as the other girls wake and Gigi tries to remember what a normal person does when they wake up. Should she just open her eyes, yawn and stretch? There was a reason she avoids drama classes like the plague.

“Look how cute Gigi is!” Rock’s hushed voice sounds close, and Gigi swears her heart stops for a moment. “Little sleepy baby. Should we wake her?”

“Just leave her, she seemed pretty tired last night.” Jackie’s voice sounds further away. “Jan, you need help making coffee?” There are footsteps leaving the room, more soft chatting and laughter. Gigi holds her breath, wishing she was a heavier sleeper. She feels something tickle her cheek, smells the scent of what she knows is Crystal’s lemon shampoo.

“Miss Goode,” a whisper in her ear. “I know you’re awake.” Gigi cracks one eye open, sees Crystal leaning over her, nose nearly pressed against her cheek. “Hi!”

“Hi.” Gigi hopes her blush isn’t too noticeable, tries to think of something to say about why she was lying there like a dead extra in some C-Grade horror film. Crystal just smiles, doesn’t question her.

“Coffee? Mama Jackie and Jan are downstairs.” Crystal leans back, stretching her arms above her head before standing. Her baggy orange sweatshirt that she slept in rises, showing a sliver of tanned skin. The sweatshirt has a really terrible picture of a cat on it, the words _“A Home Without a Cat is Not a Home”_ on it. Gigi hates it, but not really.

“Yeah.” Gigi drags her hands over her face and sits up, sees Rock and Heidi standing by the door. “Coffee sounds perfect.”

Jan had brewed a large pot and set out some mismatched mugs, Jackie already seated at the kitchen table with a blue ceramic mug clutched between her hands.

“Morning Gi.” She mumbles, letting the steam from her coffee drift over her face.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Jan slides from the kitchen island to Jackie’s side, resting her weight against the other girl. “You looked so cozy we didn’t want to wake you.”

“Ha, yeah.” Gigi avoids Crystal’s gaze, instead busying herself with filling a coffee mug. “You’ve got a real nice bedroom floor, girl.” Crystal snorts, selecting a purple mug from the counter and holding it up for Gigi to fill.

“Best bedroom floor in town, it’s all anyone can talk about.” She winks at Gigi and turns away, joining Jackie at the table. “I can’t stay too long today, I’ve got to help out at the restaurant later.” Heidi is also working today, at her new job waitressing for Nina, which Gigi is obsessed with. They both leave after finishing their coffee, backpacks and sleeping bags gathered up.

“Am I gonna see you later?” Crystal loosely wraps her fingers around Gigi’s wrist as she’s leaving. “My dad’s trying out some new recipes he wants to add to the menu, there will be plenty of extras.” Gigi wants to say yes, more than she wants anything in that exact moment.

“I’ve been putting of Miss Velour’s project for, like, two full weeks and it’s due on Wednesday.” Gigi knows what she _wants_ to do and what she _should_ do are two very different things and decides that maybe her head knows more than her heart. “I want to but I really should get some work done.” Crystal shrugs, taking it in stride.

“Understandable. Very responsible, Miss Goode.” She waves, following Heidi out the door, and Gigi wonders if she imagined the flash of disappointment in her eyes. Jackie is staying at Jan’s to help her run lines for her community theatre show she’s in and invites Gigi to stay, but she does really need to work on her project so she offers a ride home to Rock and gathers her belonging instead.

“Thanks again for the ride.” Rock throws her sleeping bag in the backseat, buckling up her seatbelt. “Looks like it might rain so I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, of course.” Gigi fiddles with the radio before pulling out onto the street, settling on some bubblegum synth pop station. They sit in silence for a moment, which Gigi honestly doesn’t mind, before Rock breaks it.

“So, you and Crystal are getting close.” Rock states casually. “I think you’re good for her.” Gigi tightens her grip on the steering wheel, palms instantly sweating.

“Good for her?” Gigi’s mind races, did Rock notice her acting weird last night? Did Gigi’s awkward blush this morning give her away?

“Yeah.” Rock nods. “Crystal— well— she had a hard time letting people get close to her for a while. Letting them in to her life, like, when we started high school. It’s really nice to see that she’s opening up again.”

“Does that— Crystal having a hard time, I mean— is that about what happened with Dahlia?” Gigi asks slowly, unsure of her place in this conversation.

“Yeah.” Rock nods again. “It’s not really my place to say what happened but I think you being here has been good. Crystal’s really one of the best people I know and it was hard watching her struggle.”

“Yeah. I bet.” Gigi hums and they settle in to another beat of silence. She pulls up outside Rock’s house, shoots the other girl a grin.

“You’re a really great friend to her, Rock. And to me.” She adds, laughing at the surprised look on Rock’s face.

“Thank you.” Rock grins, reaching into the backseat for her stuff. “I’m really glad you showed up when you did.” Gigi feels a wave of fondness wash over her, waits until Rock has opened her front door to drive away. She thinks back to how angry she was her first day in Missouri and wishes she could share this feeling with past Gigi. The warmth lasts all the way until she reaches her own home and sees that her parents are out, probably at lunch with another colleague, and Gigi is restless and alone.

She calls Nicky and just about has a meltdown on the phone. Nicky’s hardly even said hello before Gigi’s wailing.

“I like her, Nicky. I really, actually like her.” It’s so easy so say out loud, Gigi wouldn’t have been able to keep the words inside if she tried.

“Huh?”

“ _Crystal_!” Gigi cries, running a hand roughly through her hair. “You were right, I definitely think she’s _cute_ cute.”

“Okay, great!” Nicky laughs. “That’s good, no?”

“No!” Gigi hisses, glancing at her bedroom door to make sure it’s closed even though she knows she’s alone in the house. “Not good! Nicky, I don’t want to let this little crush ruin a friendship that’s really important to me.”

“Well, maybe she likes you back?”

“I really don’t think so.” Gigi sighs. “I honestly don’t even know if she’s interested in women.”

“Little Miss San Francisco Lesbian? Number one fan of the non-existent Gay-Straight Alliance Club, feminist artist poster-child? ” Nicky scoffs. “Uh, yeah, what a mystery.”

“Okay, well.” Gigi wishes Nicky were here so she could give her a shove. “I don’t know if _I’m_ a lesbian.”

“Gi, you don’t have to be a lesbian to be interested in women. Haven’t you heard that sexuality is a spectrum?”

“Ugh!” Gigi throws one arm over her eyes. “I really like her but even if she did like me back, _which she doesn’t_ , what about my parents? Or the other kids at school? God, I can just imagine what Dahlia would say.”

“Does it matter what she says?” Nicky hums. “I understand your worries about your parents, but all of your friends seem like they would have no problem. They’d probably be happy to find out you’re not straight.”

“Yeah, but.” Gigi tries to settle her racing thoughts. “This town is like, everybody knows everything. If I told one person then everyone would know, and then it would be over for me.” Nicky heaves a sigh, loud even from four states away.

“You think you can hide it then? Just carry on being her friend?”

“If her friend is all I can ever be, that would be enough.” The words sound confident enough for Gigi to believe them. “This one’s really something, you’ll see when you meet her. Being her friend is enough, as long as she’s in my life.”

“Wow.” Nicky whistles. “You got it bad, girl.”

“Well, it’s time to get over it then, isn’t it?” Gigi decides right then and there that liking Crystal simply isn’t allowed. She doesn’t want to make her friend uncomfortable or change their quickly blossoming friendship, doesn’t want to mess up an already good thing. “I think I just had to hear myself say it out loud.” Nicky may just agree to go along with it, but Gigi appreciates it nonetheless.

“Well, speaking of crushes,” the French girl shifts topics smoothly, telling Gigi about some party she and Pearl had gone to the night before where they had ended up making out after sharing a joint.

“Really? Pearl?” Gigi cracks up at Nicky’s exaggerated sigh.

“I don’t even know, I think we’re both just bored.” She sounds pretty relaxed about it. “It’s fun though. She’s fun.”

They chat for a while more about Pearl, and Nicky’s ex-boyfriend who had also been at the party and wouldn’t leave her alone until he caught sight of Pearl’s tongue basically down her throat, and Gigi’s grateful for the distraction from her own feelings. She really does need to work on her project though so she bids Nicky goodbye and hangs up, puts on her Madonna record for some background noise as the sewing machine boots up. She’s settled on making a colour blocked motorcycle suit, focusing on the ways the colours interact with each other. She had gotten the idea after Crystal had ridden her yellow bike past her house the other week and shouted about starting a feminist biker gang until Gigi had dragged her own mint green cruiser out of the garage and joined her, cycling through the neighbourhood. Gigi had gone to the library the following day and checked out a few books that she had found on feminism, paying close attention to the sections on feminist fashion icons. It was maybe a little more political than she had originally intended but she was fairly certain that Miss Velour would appreciate it, at least.

The pastel coloured fabric is tricky to work with and she spends so long fiddling with her machine and cursing at the bobbin that keeps tangling that the entire first side of Madonna’s “Bedtime Stories” finishes playing and she has to flip the record. By the time her parents returned home that evening, she had nearly completed the jacket and felt proud of her work so far.

“So, Gigi.” Her mother sat at the dinner table across from her, her father on her right side. Eating dinner together didn’t happen very often, and mostly just felt like forced family interaction when it did happen. “I’m really happy to see how well you’re doing here.”

“Yes, we’re so proud of you Georgina.” Her father adds, taking a sip of water out of his glass.

“Uh, thank you.” Gigi shifts, uncomfortable under both her parents gazes. “Yeah, I’m happy here.”

“Good.” Her mother beams. “I saw that you pulled out my old sewing machine again.”

“Yeah.” Gigi scrunches her brows. “I’m working on something for school.”

“That’s so great!” Her mother gushes. “We— your father and I— were at lunch with Mrs and Mr Richardson, Mr Richardson works with your father and his wife runs the community theatre company you know, and they mentioned they could use some help in the costume department.”

“Georgina, wouldn’t you like to get a part-time job? You could have some extra spending money.” Her father adds, smiling at her. “You should meet with Mrs Richardson, she’s basically already offered you the position.”

“The costume department?” Gigi is surprised. “Like, designing and sewing?”

“Yes! You used to enjoy that so much, wouldn’t it be nice?” Her mother looks so hopeful, so proud of the idea. Gigi has to admit, it does sound like something she would enjoy.

“Yeah, maybe.” She shrugs. “My friend Jan is in the production, it would be fun to work with her.”

“Wonderful!” Her father claps his hands together once. “I’ll let Mr Richardson know when I see him next, we can set something up.”

“Yeah, cool.” She feels kind of bewildered. She hadn’t even known that her parents had been paying attention to her hobbies. “Thanks, Mom. Dad.” She finishes her dinner in silence, already brainstorming costume ideas for the musical that Jan had been going on about for weeks. Jan is playing the part of Sandy in Grease, because _of course_ she is, and Gigi goes to sleep that night with a notebook full of half-thought out designs and a head full of poodle skirts and leather jackets.

Her dad follows through on his promise and Gigi gets a phone call on Tuesday night, Mrs Richardson asking her to come by the theatre next weekend. Gigi tells Jan at school during art class as she sets up her finally completed project, and Jan screams with delight, earning a raised eyebrow from Miss Velour. Each art class that has been assigned this project is to set up and create a makeshift gallery, and Gigi hangs the garment she had painstakingly created beside Jan’s photo album that is filled with colourful prints and Rock’s collage, which looks like she used an entire bucket of glitter on.

“Wow!” Jan leans in, inspecting the jacket and pant set. “The whole cast is gonna freak out, I swear.”

Miss Velour leaves the art room open during lunch so students can walk through the set-up, and Crystal insists on spending the entire lunch period looking at everything. She loves Gigi’s project, begs her to enter it in the Art Club’s show that is planned for early November. Gigi agreed easily because it’s Crystal asking, Crystal who is now praising her "feminist point of view" and excitedly telling her she knows exactly where it should go in the gallery.

“You could have hung up a potato sack and Crystal would have loved it.” Jan jokes when Crystal and Rock have wandered to the other side of the room, where Jackie and Heidi are admiring a painting hung on the wall. “You’ve got a fan, girl.” Gigi scoffs and brushes the comment off but hates how much she wants it to be true. Letting go of this thing she has for Crystal isn’t easy, but she’s pretty sure that she’s doing a good job, and besides, Crystal is still acting the same around her. Gigi is stubborn enough to force herself to think of anything else whenever she gets too lost in Crystal thoughts, and she thinks that maybe it’s getting easier to accept that friendship is more than enough.

The first time Gigi actually attends an Art Club meeting is a Friday in mid-October, when cheer practice is cancelled due to the heavy rain throughout the day flooding the football field. Art Club meetings are kind of sporadic, happening at least once a week but sometimes more, and Jan comes with her to the room number Crystal had rattled off at lunchtime. It’s more of a closet than a room, a table surrounded by storage shelves squeezed into the centre. Crystal is sitting on a counter by the door, Rock and Heidi joined at the table by a girl Gigi had never met before.

“Hey Aiden!” Jan waves, pushing the door closed behind them. “Gigi, this is Aiden. She’s a year younger than us and tragically has a different lunch period.” Gigi waves at the girl with cropped black hair, gets a small smile in response.

“Aiden’s a film-maker.” Crystal waves her hands around from her perch. “She’s making a really cool movie for the show, all about queer underground art in the midwest!”

“Well. That’s the goal anyways.” Aiden kind of laughs and Gigi is impressed with how she maintains her bored expression even though she’s clearly interested in the conversation. “It’s pretty ambitious to expect queer artists to talk to a sixteen year old. Or to even find queer artists in Missouri.”

“That sounds— Damn, that sounds really cool, Aiden.” Gigi is even more impressed. For someone who seems so quiet Aiden has an air of confidence about her. “I’m excited to see what you end up with.”

“Thanks.” Aiden blinks at her, relaxing into her chair. Crystal gives Gigi this look, one that’s a mix of surprise and joy and something else that Gigi can’t decipher.

“My aunt‘s girlfriend is a ceramicist, I could pass along her number if you want.” Jan offers, sitting down at the table beside Heidi. Aiden looks surprised, nods her head enthusiastically. “They live in St. Louis, that’s still midwest, right?”

Gigi takes a mental note of how casually Jan mentions her aunt’s girlfriend, adds it to the list of things to think about along with Aiden’s queer art film. The list is getting kind of long now. _Jan’s aunt. Aiden’s film. Secret Gay-Straight alliance club that hasn’t done anything but Rock swears is still in the works. Crystal’s San Francisco lesbians. The way that Jackie sometimes looks at Jan when she thinks nobody is paying attention, but is really not very subtle. Gigi’s feelings for Crystal._ She mentally crumples up the other list, the one that’s filled with things like her parents and the fact that it’s 1985 and gay people still can’t even get married. She mentally sets fire to the list and mentally throws the ashes out for good measure.

She checks back in to the conversation when Rock confirms that yes, Illinois is almost _definitely_ midwest, and Aiden is scribbling down Jan’s phone number so she can get in touch with her aunt.

“Look at this, we’ve got six whole members right now!” Crystal claps her hands, startling Gigi. The ginger nudges Gigi’s thigh with the toe of her ridiculous jelly sandal. “It’s official, you’re in the club.” Gigi can’t help the goofy grin that stretches over her face, grabs Crystal’s ankle and pretends to pull her from the counter, making her shriek.

“It’s an honour to be a part of such an exclusive club.” Gigi lets go of Crystal, the other girl sliding off the counter and turning her attention to the storage shelf beside her. She rummages around for a moment, making a noise of victory when she pushes aside a couple of boxes and pulls out a six pack of American Cream Soda.

“A toast!” She passes each girl a can, cracks her own open. “To welcome our newest member and also to thank the school for shoving us in the closet that they happen to keep the vending machine stock in!” Gigi opens her can, clinks it against Crystal’s and the others. It’s so cheesy and the cream soda is room temperature, but it’s also probably kind of perfect.

* * *

The first rehearsal of Grease that Gigi attends that weekend is overwhelming, but Mrs Richardson shows her where all of the costume supplies are stored and she’s pleased to see piles and piles of fabric, a serger, and even a couple of dress forms. She sits in the front row of the theatre and watches the full run through, sketching costumes in her notebook as she goes. Mrs Richardson had provided her with a list of each cast members measurements and assures her that there is no rush, the show won’t be opening until Spring, and Gigi all of a sudden is really grateful for her parents setting this gig up. She’s also blown away by Jan’s voice; she had known she could sing, but seeing the blonde up on stage was really something else. Jan was probably the youngest person on stage, and Gigi briefly wonders if other cast members are jealous of her talent.

Another huge surprise comes as she realizes there is another familiar face, causing her to drop her notebook right in the middle of Jan’s rendition of Hopelessly Devoted to You. Jaida spots Gigi in the audience, raises an eyebrow briefly before seamlessly becoming Cha-Cha, the token mean girl. Jaida is one of those girls who must be good at everything, Gigi thinks, watching her and Jan in their hand jive scene. She waits in the theatre until after rehearsal is over, Mrs Richardson giving her a key so she can access the costume supplies whenever she needs. Jan and Jaida find her in the front row as other cast members start heading out.

“Gi!” Jan bounds over, grabbing her hand as she sits in the seat beside her. “What did you think?”

“I can’t believe you’ve only been working on this since September, you’re really good!” Gigi gushes, tucking her notebook in the backpack by her feet. “Jaida, I wasn’t expecting to see you in the musical?” Jaida shrugs, sits on the other side of Jan.

“My mom is friends with Mrs Richardson and she needed someone to play Cha-Cha. I’m doing this as a favour for her.”

“You’re, like, really good.” Gigi sends her a thumbs up, immediately feels lame.

“Thanks.” Jaida smirks. “I asked Jan to not mention it because Dahlia gets kind of weird about cheerleaders having other commitments. Not that it should matter, I guess.”

“I won’t say anything.” Gigi nods. Dahlia seems like the type to hold cheerleading above anything else, she’s not really surprised. “It’s cool that you’re doing it though.”

“I think so to.” Jaida pats Jan on the shoulder, stands up out of the theatre seat. “I should get going, but I’ll see you girls at school.”

Jan and Gigi wave goodbye before leaving themselves, Gigi sliding the theatre key onto the ring her car keys are on as they make their way to the Volkswagen.

“You need to get home?” Gigi asks Jan as they buckle up their seat belts. “We could get food or something. I think Heidi’s working at Nina’s today.”

“Uh, actually.” Jan hesitates, a rare look of concern flashing over her features. “Actually, can you help me with something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Gigi starts the car after Jan tells her to head to her house.

“So, Jackie and I are getting dinner tonight. We’re seeing a movie at the Main Street theatre and then we’re going for dinner.”

“Cool, that sounds fun.” Gigi tries to hide the confusion in her voice but has an idea of where this might be going. The two had been acting kind of squirrelly around each other the previous day at lunch. “What movie are you seeing?”

“Gigi. Jackie and I are going to dinner and a movie. Tonight, on a Saturday night, just me and Jackie.” Jan rests her hands on her knees and Gigi can practically feel her eyes baring into the side of her head. It seems like the movie they’re watching isn’t important at the moment.

“And?”

“And I think it’s a date!” Jan’s voice raises. “I think Jackie asked me on a date and I said yes, but I don’t want to assume!”

“Jan,” Gigi pauses, tries to think of how to phrase her next words carefully. “You and I both know that you know it’s a date.” Neither Jan not Jackie had ever said anything out loud, but Gigi prides herself on reading people’s body language and the two weren’t exact subtle.

“Okay, yes! I’m going on a date with Jackie!” Jan cracks open her window, slumping dramatically in the passenger seat. “Tonight! What is she tries to kiss me? What do I do?”

“Kiss her back?” Gigi shrugs and tries to keep a straight face. She kind of wants to laugh but knows that it would be tragic if she did. “You know, if you want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Gigi does laugh then, reaches over and pats Jan’s knee. 

“Then what’s the problem? Jan, I see the way she looks at you. She’ll want to kiss you too.”

“I’m just...” Jan clutches the hand that Gigi had started to pull back from her knee. “I kind of knew she likes me, but I never thought that she would actually ask me out. I thought that we would eventually just get over each other and move on. What if it doesn’t go well? What if everything changes?” Gigi pulls up beside Jan’s house and shuts the engine off. The two girls sit in silence for a moment.

“Jan, this is Jackie we’re talking about. Things might change, but it’s still just going to be you and Jackie, like it’s always been.” Gigi turns to face her friend. “Besides, sometimes change is the best thing that can happen.” Jan bites her bottom lip for a moment, nods and pulls Gigi into an awkward hug over the gear shift.

“You’re right. If it doesn’t go well we just go right back to where we were before.” She pulls back and opens her door. “Thanks Gigi. I didn’t want to say anything without talking to Jackie first but I felt like I was going to explode.” Gigi laughs, miming zipping her lips shut.

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty good at keeping secrets.” She’s also pretty sure that none of their other friends would be surprised, but she doesn’t say that out loud.

“Will you help me find something to wear?” Jan practically drags Gigi into her house and up her stairs, slamming the closet doors open. Gigi is delighted to help and they spend at least an hour pulling out different outfits for Jan to try on. They settle on a purple corduroy mini skirt with a matching jacket that reminds Gigi of her own pink set and Jan fusses with her hair and make-up until Gigi pushes her into her desk chair and touches it up herself, fixing what Jan had nervously smudged.

“There.” She stands back, pleased with her work. Jan, who looks good after cheer practice in her sweaty gym clothes and messy ponytail, looks perfect and she blinks at herself in the mirror behind Gigi.

“Oh, wow.” She leans closer, inspecting the shimmer that dusts across her cheekbones, the eyeshadow that makes her blue eyes look even bluer. “Gigi, I cannot think you enough.”

“You can thank me by giving me a call tomorrow and telling me everything.”

Gigi leaves shortly after, reassuring Jan that everything will be fine, and drives home. She can’t help the feeling of jealousy that sits heavy in her chest as she unlocks her door and pads her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Of course she’s happy for her friends, but she also wishes that she had the confidence to do what they’re doing. To be seen in public, on a date together. Even back in LA Gigi would never dream of asking another girl out, or having a girl ask her out either. In the middle of a conservative state like Missouri, it kind of seems like a death wish. She spends the evening trying to distract herself with sketching out more costume ideas in her notebook, brainstorming which fabrics can be used for what, and when each garment should be finished. She gets so lost in thought as she adds some details on Bad Sandy’s leather catsuit that she doesn’t hear the phone ringing beside her until it’s almost too late. “Hello?” She presses the purple phone to her ear, setting down the pencil.

“Gigiiii.” It’s Crystal, but she sounds different, her voice slightly warped. “Hello!” Gigi thinks she can hear laughter in the background, someone that sounds suspiciously like Rock singing a song very off-key.

“Hey.” Gigi stifles a laugh at a particularly loud screech coming from wherever Crystal is. “You okay?”

“I’m great. I am so good.” Crystal giggles. “Rock and Heidi are here. You wanna come over?”

“To your house?” Gigi asks. She had dropped Crystal off a few times and ridden her bike through the neighbourhood but Crystal had never invited Gigi into her home.

“Yeah. Come over.”

“Sure, yeah.” Gigi’s standing already, scanning her room for her jacket. “I’ll be there soon.” She finds her jean jacket and pulls it on, ties up her Doc Martens. The October evening is brisk but not too cold so she decides to walk. It’s not far at all and she knocks on the door of the red house, rocking back on her heels as she hears muffled footsteps coming closer.

“Hi.” Crystal swings open the door and is pulling Gigi inside immediately. She’s wearing baggy floral overalls with a sweatshirt underneath and has her curls piled on top of her head. It’s very art kid, and Gigi almost makes a comment on it but is being pulled by the wrist down the hall before she thinks of something to say. Rock and Heidi are waiting in what must be Crystal’s bedroom and Gigi has to have a moment to take it all in. Every inch of the walls are covered in drawings and photos. There are plants and candles and stacks of books filling most of the surfaces, art supplies dumped in the corner of the room. A huge jewelry box with the contents spilling out sits on the wooden vanity beside the door and Gigi counts at least three Beatles posters. It’s all so _Crystal_ that Gigi feels dizzy.

“Geeg!” Rock is pulling her to join them on the bed and Gigi realizes with a start that the three girls are drunk. Like, not white-girl wasted as Nicky would call it, but definitely not sober. She almost laughs out loud, the silliness of Heidi gripping a bottle of Mexican Tequila too much for her.

“Your parents are out?” Gigi asks Crystal from her spot in between Heidi and Rock. Crystal stands in front of them with her hands on her hips and sends Gigi the most smug grin she’s ever seen.

“Until tomorrow night.” She does a little spin, nearly tipping over. “Good thing I’m such a responsible daughter, right?”

“Right. The absolute picture of responsibility.” She grins, accepts the bottle that Heidi presses into her hands. It burns on the way down her throat but Gigi hardly notices, not when Crystal is demanding she chooses the next record to play, as long as it’s something she can sing along to. Gigi grins at Crystal’s record collection, full of Joan Jett and Pet Shop Boys, because of course it is, before putting on a Blondie album that she thinks she knows a couple songs from. Heidi and Rock roll their eyes as Crystal jumps around, dragging Gigi into some kind of interpretive dance that involves a lot of shimmies.

“Debbie Harry is just such a _woman_.” Crystal flops on her back on her bed when a slower song comes on and Rock shuffles over to make space for her.

“You just like her because she’s blonde.” Heidi snorts and smacks Crystal’s thigh.

“Well, what can I say.” The ginger pushes herself up so she’s resting on the elbows and wiggles her eyebrows like a maniac. “I’ve got a type.” Rock shrieks and smacks her other thigh, her and Heidi falling into peals of laughter. Gigi decides then and there that she is not drunk enough to deal with this and pries the tequila bottle out of Heidi’s grip. She takes another swig and puts the bottle down on the bedside table, lets Rock pull her into the bed beside her. Crystal seems incapable of staying still, jumping up to change the record as soon as Blondie is over, constantly switching her position so she’s beside Heidi, then Gigi, then Rock again. She doesn’t even seem to be more than tipsy but her energy is so infectious that Gigi feels drunk on her alone.

Eventually they end up outside on Crystal’s balcony, huddled under blankets and sitting in a circle on the ground with the tequila bottle in the centre. Gigi feels safe and heavy under the blanket of darkness, Crystal’s right knee pressed against her left.

“Do you remember the first real party we ever went to?” Heidi hiccups, glancing around the circle. “In freshman year?”

“Oh god, please don’t bring up Rosie’s house.” Rock buries her face in her hands, groaning loudly. “That was probably the most embarrassing night of my life.” Gigi raises an eyebrow.

“The whole school was going basically, and Jan dragged us with her, because she’s Jan.” Heidi ignores Rock’s protests and answers Gigi’s unasked questions. “Rock drank a few too many peach coolers and spent the night hugging the toilet.”

“At least I didn’t get caught with my tongue down Yvangeline Oddly’s throat!” Rock shoots a glare at Crystal who shrieks at her.

“My tongue was not down her throat!” She flails her arms, leaning into Gigi for a moment before pulling away. “Just, like. In her mouth a little.” Gigi is thankful for the dark that effectively hides the flush she knows has spread across her neck, the thought of Crystal kissing some girl now burned into her head. She definitely had suspicions before but there was no denying that Crystal was at least a little gay. Bisexual maybe? Gigi desperately wants to ask, but reaches for the bottle of tequila instead. Crystal catches her hand before she can though, rests their joined hands on her knee. Gigi shoots her a sideways glance but Crystal keeps her eyes on Heidi, still arguing with where her tongue may or may not have been.

“Jan’s mom ended up coming to rescue us and none of us drank again for like, a year.” Heidi effectively cuts off the bickering with a practiced ease, rolling her eyes at the other two. Gigi laughs and Crystal squeezes her fingers, tucks their still clasped hands under the blanket stretched between them. Gigi can feel the fabric of Crystal’s overalls, feels the heat from her leg radiating through the floral denim. Time seems to slip by even faster outside, even though none of them had had any more to drink. Rock and Heidi end up calling Rock’s older brother for a ride home, Gigi waiting to use the landline when Crystal leans closer and whispers in her ear.

“You should sleep over. So I’m not all alone tonight.” Her breath is warm on Gigi’s cheek, but only smells like tequila a bit. Gigi’s sure that Crystal would be fine on her own but agrees anyways, ignoring the fact that Rock’s brother would almost definitely drive her home if she asked. Her mom picks up the phone on the first ring and Gigi tries to speak slowly and clearly when she feels like she might burst out of her skin.

“I lost track of time, is it okay if I spend the night at Crystal’s?” She leans her hip against the kitchen counter, watching Rock and Heidi pull their shoes on by the door. “Crystal’s parents offered.” She adds and Crystal muffles a laugh into her hand. Gigi’s mom agrees and tells Gigi to thank Crystal’s parents, to be a good visitor and behave.

When Rock and Heidi are gone and it’s just the two of them left, Gigi almost wishes she had said no, she was sorry but she really should be getting home. Hanging out alone with Crystal is nothing new, but alone in her house, Gigi wearing a borrowed pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in feels different, more intimate.

“Tired?” She asks, coming into Crystal’s room from the bathroom, her jeans folded up in her arms. Crystal shakes her head, pats the bed beside her.

“Not really.” The yawn kind of betrays her but Gigi lets it slide. “You?” Gigi shakes her head and joins Crystal on her bed. The overhead light is off, just the bedside lamp washing over Crystal’s features.

“You can take the bed.” Crystal says without making any indication of moving. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Idiot.” Gigi shoves her gently. “I’m not making you sleep on the floor. We can share, there’s enough room.” That smug grin is back and Gigi wants to roll her eyes but can’t. “You know exactly what I was going to say, bitch.”

“Maybe.” Crystal shuffles over to the wall, slips under the blanket. “It is a big bed.”

“It is.” Gigi follows suit, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Light off?”

“Not yet.” Crystal stays on her back but turns her head toward Gigi. “I want to be able to see you for a bit longer.”

“Who is Yvangaline?” Gigi says before she can stop herself. Crystal looks surprised for a moment, furrowing her brows before answering.

“Yvie. She graduated last year, moved to New York, I think.” Gigi waits, not sure if Crystal is planning on continuing. “She recruited me into Art Club when I first started at Springfield. I was kind of lost, looking for people like me.” She pauses, eyes scanning over Gigi’s face. “I think she saw herself in me, or something. We hung out for a bit but didn’t keep in touch after she moved away.”

“She must have been pretty damn cool then, if she saw herself in you.” Gigi says softly. Crystal looks back up at the ceiling but Gigi can hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah. The coolest.” Gigi wants to ask her what she means by _people like her_ , but she lets it go. Maybe another night she’ll be braver, but not this night.

“Me and Dahlia used to be best friends, you know.” Crystal speaks again but doesn’t look at Gigi. “I’m not sure if anyone told you that.” Gigi stays quiet, afraid that if she speaks she’ll scare Crystal off like a wild animal. “We had a falling out right before high school.”

“What happened?” Gigi whispers. It sounds kind of like a shout in the quiet room.

“The summer before freshman year she had a birthday party. She invited our whole class.” Another pause. Gigi risks a glance at Crystal, who is still staring resolutely at the ceiling. “And it was so stupid, but some of the boys decided to play that game, seven minutes in heaven?”

“I’m familiar.” Gigi remembers her own middle school days, of rolling her eyes at classmates who insisted on playing whenever boys and girls were hanging out together.

“I don’t know, I guess I just felt pressured to play because I was, like, 14 and insecure.” Crystal’s voice was steady but Gigi could see her glassy eyes even in the dark room. “And they shoved me in the closet with Dahlia for some reason, I guess as a joke, and then she kissed me.” Gigi freezes. Crystal lets one fat tear drip sideways down her cheek, onto her pillowcase. It startles Gigi but Crystal hardly seems to notice. She had once told Gigi that she loved crying no matter what she was feeling, enjoyed the dramatics of a good, hard cry. “She kissed me and some boy opened the closet door and saw, and she told everyone there that I forced myself on her.” A second tear fell. “Everyone believed her and called me a dyke for the entire rest of the summer.”

“Crystal...” Gigi has no idea what to say. 

“It just really sucked.” Crystal lets out a sigh. “Being called names hurt but not the way it should have, because I was already starting to question.... stuff. But the way they said it like it was the worst thing I could ever be. And the way they all believed that I would ever force myself on anyone. Especially my best friend.”

“I can’t believe that bitch.” Gigi clenches a fist under the covers, her sweaty palm feeling like it is on fire. “Crystal, I am so sorry that happened.” Crystal shakes her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

“That whole summer I was completely miserable. Not only were my peers all spreading rumours, but basically the whole town. My parents heard about what happened because grown adults were gossiping about me. Spreading lies about a kid, saying how sorry they felt for my parents because their daughter was some kind of freak.” Gigi reaches over hesitantly, wipes the tear that was falling down the side of Crystal’s face with the pad of her thumb. Crystal shudders a deep breath, finally rolling her neck so she is looking at Gigi again. Gigi rests her hand halfway between them. “I’m so glad that I had Jan and Jackie, and Rock and Heidi when I lost Dahlia. I don’t know what I would have done without them there.” Her brown eyes are still glassy with unshed tears. “They believed me and loved me still, didn’t care about what everyone was saying. But I almost lost that too, because I pushed them away.”

“What do you mean?” Gigi whispers.

“I didn’t want the entire town to turn on them like they did to me. So I tried to distance myself.” Crystal wipes her eyes with one hand, rests it inches away from Gigi’s still outstretched hand. She can feel the heat radiating from her pinkie finger. “Luckily they’re all stubborn bitches and wouldn’t let me escape.” She lets of a tiny laugh. “Then I met Yvie and felt like I had finally met another kid like me, a queer outcast who felt kind of like they were lost, and she showed me that I could channel some of those frustrations into art.”

“I’m so glad you found her.” Gigi breaths out, the want, no, the need to stretch her pinky out to touch Crystal’s almost overpowering her.

“So am I.” Crystal huffs out a tiny giggle. “I really threw myself in to my art, and Miss Velour took me under her wing. You know she’s got a girlfriend? She’s so fucking cool.”

“She does?” Gigi hadn’t known but it makes sense. Miss Velour with her shaved head and colourful clothes, the way she treats Crystal like a daughter.

“Yeah. But don’t, like, shout it out to the whole school. She doesn’t tell anyone because parents in this town are so close-minded and would rat her out to the school board.”

“So she told you,” Gigi huffs a laugh. “the world’s greatest secret keeper.” Crystal snorts.

“Yeah, I think even she heard the rumours and wanted me to have an adult looking out for me, in case my parents weren’t cool.”

“But they are? Cool, I mean?”

“Yeah.” Crystal sighs, her breath ghosting over both of their hands, still just inches apart. “They were freaked out at first but they’re cool now. I’m really lucky that way.”

“You’re parents are kind of the best.” Gigi can’t rip her gaze from their hands.

“What about yours? Are they cool?” Crystal whispers. “Like, with someone like me.” Gigi thinks that there is almost definitely a second question there, a question she doesn’t feel ready to answer yet.

“My parents are maybe the least cool people in the world.” She draws her hand in to her chest, watching Crystal’s eyes follow it then flick up to her face. “Like, so uncool that they’re basically on fire. At least my dad is.”

“Please don’t introduce me to them then.” Crystal shoots her a tiny smirk. “Parents in this town can clock me as a big old homosexual from a mile away.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think your as obvious as you think.” Gigi hums. Crystal makes an incredulous sound.

“Are you kidding? I’m pretty obvious, Gi. I don’t even try to be subtle because literally everyone knows, or assumes at least.”

“I didn’t know!” Gigi protests. “It took me a little while to figure it out. I thought you were just, like, really creative or something.” Crystal sits up and stares down at Gigi, mouth gaping.

“Gigi, literally the first day we met I told you I wanted to go to San Francisco because it was full of lesbians.” She looked so shocked that Gigi couldn’t help but laugh. “You thought that I was just _really creative_?”

“Maybe you were just an ally!” She sits up as well, turning her body so she was cross legged facing the other girl. “I know now!”

“I literally cannot believe you.” Crystal shakes her head. “You know about Jackie? And Jan?” Gigi feels her face flush.

“Yeah. I had suspicions but, uh, confirmed earlier today.” Crystal literally shrieks, hopping to her feet and jumping up and down a few times.

“Today!” She falls back to her knees. “You found out _today_?!”

“I’m not supposed to say anything but they went on a date tonight.” Gigi expects the eye roll she gets in return.

“They’ve basically been dating for years without even noticing. It’s about time someone acknowledged it.” Crystal reaches out and grips Gigi’s shoulder, schooling her features into a serious expression. “Okay, we need to continue. What about Rock and Heidi? Oh, and Aiden?!”

“Aiden was obvious, even for me. She’s making a film about queer artists! And that pixie cut? Mama, please.” Gigi grins at the howl of laughter Crystal lets out. “But Heidi and Rock, I’m not actually sure.”

“Bitch!” Crystal gives her shoulder a little shake. “Neither are they! Rock likes everyone and Heidi likes no one!” They both collapse back onto the bed, Crystal nearly crying with laughter. “This is actually the funniest thing you have ever done, Miss Goode. I guess I need to flaunt my lesbian energy even more.”

“Apparently!” Gigi throws one arm over her eyes, her stomach sore from laughing. “Or I just need to work on my gaydar.”

“Maybe. I’ll take you to the Springfield Mall sometime, you can practice there. Even though you basically joined the club of the only gays in town.” She laughs again. “Without even realizing. I hope you’re not just a really shocked secret homophobe because then I would need you to leave my house.”

“Fuck off.” Gigi laughs. “If I was homophobic I would have clocked you way earlier.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Crystal settles back down in the same position as before, staring at the ceiling. “Guess I’m safe from you trying to off me in my sleep.”

“For now.” Gigi jokes, shuffling around so she’s lying on her stomach instead of her back.

“Shut up. Oh my god.” Crystal shakes her head, grin still audible in her voice. “Go to sleep.”

Gigi really does try, and is starting to feel herself falling when Crystal’s arm snakes around her, heavy on her waist. She can feel slow breathing on the back of her neck and she suppresses a shiver, eyes wide open once again. Crystal is almost definitely asleep but is so close that Gigi feels her body heat even before she’s pulled in, her back pressed against Crystal’s chest.

Sleep doesn’t come until much, much later for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, baby! Is it just me, or did things just get a bit more gay? I have a good portion of the story already written so I'm planning on just banging out chapters as I edit them. Thanks for reading!


	3. Malibu Barbie

Crystal is awake first when morning finally arrives, Gigi blinking her eyes blearily when she comes to and realizes the bed beside her is empty. 

“Good morning, Miss Goode.” Crystal pads into her room, still in the clothes she slept in. She looks like some kind of angel, Gigi thinks, with her curls falling out of her bun and the atrocious tie-dye shirt she’s wearing tucked into baggy gym shorts. The thought startles Gigi and she rubs her eyes, accepts the cup of coffee Crystal presses into her hands. 

“Morning.” She yawns. “Coffee angel. Thank you.” Crystal laughs, begins digging in her closet for something to wear. 

“You got plans today?” She asks, looking back over her shoulder. Gigi shakes her head, blowing on the steaming mug in her hands. “Jan called. She said she called your house but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh, _shit_.” Gigi suddenly feels wide awake. “I completely forgot she was going to call.” 

“Don’t worry, she was in a very good mood.” Crystal pulls out a rainbow striped t-shirt and her teal pants, shoots an amused look at Gigi. “Emphasis on very. Anyways, she wants to look for halloween costumes, if you’re interested?” 

“Yeah, totally.” Gigi sips her coffee again. “I’ll just need to stop at home.” She picks up her jeans from yesterday and changes in the bathroom. When she returns, Crystal is pulling an acid wash jacket on, shoving her wallet into the pocket. Her hair is still kind of out of control but she doesn’t seem to care. 

“I called Jan back, you okay to pick her up? We can go to the best— and only— thrift store in town.” 

Gigi agrees and they make the short walk to her house, Crystal saying she’ll wait on the porch if Gigi wants. 

“No, come in. It’s fine.” She unlocks the door, looks back at Crystal’s creased brows. 

“But, like.” The ginger fiddles with the cuff of her jacket. “What if your parents meet me and don’t want you to hang out with me anymore?” Gigi is reminded of their conversation from the night before. _“Parents in this town can clock me as a big old homosexual from a mile away.”_

“Well,” Gigi is sure her parents wouldn’t even notice she was home but doesn’t mention it, a small grin spreading across her face. “I’ll just have to sneak you in then, won’t I?” She swings the door open, tugging on Crystal’s sleeve when she sees the coast is clear. It’s all very overdramatic and she feels like a child trying to play spies, but Crystal’s bemused smile is worth it. 

She closes the door, can hear her parents in the kitchen down the hall. 

“Go upstairs, second door on the right.” She whispers, pushing Crystal towards the stairs. Crystal nods, fighting a grin as she tiptoes towards the stairs. Gigi pads down the hall towards the kitchen and leans around the doorway. “Hey.”

“Hey, sweetie.” Her mom is reading a novel at the table, her father mostly hidden behind his newspaper beside her. “You have fun last night? Whose house were you at again?”

“Just Crystal’s place. I had fun, thanks.” She turns to walk away, stops halfway. “I’ve got to work on a group project today, is that alright?”

“Of course, Georgina.” Her father flips the page of his newspaper. “I’m glad to see you taking your studies so seriously.” 

“Yeah.” She nods, already halfway back down the hallway. She feels a little bit guilty for lying and knows that it probably isn’t even necessary, but shrugs it off. “Thanks.” 

Crystal is waiting for her in her room, wandering around and inspecting everything that fills the space. She seems particularly interested in the photos that are tacked above her sewing machine. There’s one of her, Nicky, and Pearl at DisneyLand, when Nicky’s parents had taken them for her 15th birthday. There’s a couple of just her and Nicky, even more scenery shots. 

“These are nice.” Crystal points at the photos. “You gotta camera?” 

“Yeah, my dad works for a camera company, remember?” Gigi laughs. Crystal hums and nods. “I’ll bring one today, if you want?”

“Yeah.” Crystal nods. “Halloween shopping is definitely important enough to hang up right here.” She points at an empty patch of wall beside a photo of her and Nicky posing in front of the Hollywood Sign like a couple of tourists. 

“Definitely.” Gigi pulls open her closet door and grabs a sweater she can wear with her jeans. 

“I’m not peeking, don’t worry.” Crystal has sat on her bed and covered both eyes with her hands. Gigi laughs, quickly changing into the sweater and tucking it into her jeans. 

“I’m decent, you can open your eyes.” Crystal does, immediately gets up and steps right into Gigi’s space. 

“Here, let me...” She reaches out slowly, giving Gigi time to back away. When Gigi doesn’t move she continues. “Your sweater, the static.” Crystal brushes her fingers through Gigi’s hair, tucks one side behind her ear. “There. Perfect.” Gigi meets her eyes, not daring to even breathe until Crystal drops her hand and steps back. 

“Thanks.” Gigi accidentally whispers, clearing her throat and repeating it. “Thank you.” Crystal nods. 

“So, Jan?” She asks, bouncing on the balls of her toes. 

“Jan.” Gigi confirms, grabbing her film camera from her dresser and tucking it in her backpack. “We’ll have to be quiet going back down.” They make it down the stairs and back through the front door, Gigi calling out a goodbye to her parents, and giggle all the way back to Gigi’s car. 

“Gotta say, that’s the first time I’ve ever snuck a girl past my parents.” Gigi unlocks the car door and gets in, reaching over to get the passenger side lock. 

“You’re pretty good at it.” Crystal shoots back, a smirk on her face. “You could make a career out of sneaking girls past your parents.”

“Funny.” Gigi snorts, turning the key and pulling out of her driveway. “I’ll stick to costume designing for now.”

“Suit yourself.” Crystal shrugs, leaning back in the seat. They sit in a comfortable silence, Gigi appreciating the fact that neither feel the need to fill the air. Jan makes quick work of that anyways, once she’s in the backseat. 

“You guys!” She trills, buckling her seatbelt and practically radiating excitement. “You’ll never believe what happened last night!” Gigi glances at Jan in the rear view mirror. Jan rolls her eyes for a moment. “Girl, I know you told Crystal. I honestly expected it, you’re a package deal these days.” 

“True.” Crystal shoots her a grin. “And I could have guessed anyways. So, how was last night?”

“Last night was good. Like, so good.” Jan sighs a little dreamily. “We sat in the back row even though the theatre was basically empty and Jackie held my hand the whole time and then we got dinner and I took her back to my place because my mom wouldn’t think anything of it and she wanted to come over anyways.” 

“Breathe, bitch.” Gigi can’t help the laughter that bubbles from her. 

“I am breathing! But I sure wasn’t last night when I was busy making out with Jackie!” Jan shrieks, making Crystal groan loudly. 

“Ugh, I’m happy for you but it’s like seeing your parents kiss.” She wrinkles her nose. “Like, I know it’s beautiful and everything but I don’t want to see it. Or hear about it.” 

“Don’t be jealous just because you’re not kissing anyone!” Jan reaches forward, pats Crystal’s elbow. “You can live vicariously through me!”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Crystal’s expression looks so offended that Gigi nearly has to pull over she’s laughing so hard, and by the time they reach the thrift store on Main Street both Crystal and Jan have joined in. 

Crystal probably buys more regular clothes than pieces for Halloween, arms full of tacky patterns and bright colours, but she swears she can make it work. Jan has decided that she wants to go as a cowgirl after she finds a fringed purple jacket that fits like a glove, which leaves Gigi wandering up and down racks of clothes, searching for something that could inspire a costume for her. 

“Are we even doing anything for Halloween?” She asks Jan, whose searching for some denim shorts to go with the jacket. She nods enthusiastically, pulling a pair out and adding it to pile to try on in her other arm. 

“The town puts on a Halloween festival every year. Everyone dresses up, there’s a costume contest, fireworks, the whole deal.” 

“Oh, wow.” Gigi nods. “That sounds fun.” 

“It actually is!” Crystal pipes in from where she’s searching through stacks of jewelry in a box. “And there’s usually somebody throwing a party after. I think I heard Rosie is planning to this year?” 

“Let’s not have another repeat of Rosie’s party.” Jan shudders. “What are you gonna do without Yvie this year?” Crystal shrugs, catching Gigi’s eye for a split second. 

“I’ll figure something out.” She hums, holding up some pearl necklaces and beaming at her find. She grins even wider when Gigi pulls out her camera and snaps a photo of her and her treasures. Gigi doesn’t end up buying anything, deciding she needs to do some more brainstorming before committing to a costume. Crystal calls her a perfectionist but Jan says Crystal just doesn’t get it because she dresses like everyday is Halloween. 

Gigi puts off finding a costume all the way  until October 30th when she realizes that she has screwed herself over. Nicky tells her over the phone to go as Barbie or something, she’s got enough pink in her closet. Eventually she decides that’ll have to do, she supposes she fits the whole Malibu Barbie aesthetic well enough. Halloween falls on a Saturday this year so the girls decide to get ready together at Jan’s house again. 

“Oh my god, you’re literally perfect!” Jan opens the door and shrieks, pulling Gigi inside and slamming the door shut. Gigi’s got on a pink jumpsuit with a tightly cinched matching belt, pink platforms and a pink headband. Malibu Barbie was way too little clothing for late October in Missouri but she was making it work, knows she looks good. Like, really good. Her hair and makeup took her long enough, making sure it was nothing less than perfect. Jan is decked out in her purple jacket and daisy dukes, a cowboy hat resting over two long braids. Gigi laughs when she sees Jackie wearing a similar outfit, hat on top of her hijab. 

“Yeah, this?” She gestures between them. “Cute as fuck.” Jan grins, pulls Jackie closer and kisses her on the cheek. 

“Don’t encourage them!” Heidi calls from where she is adjusting her cat ears in the mirror. “It’s been like this all day.”

“And we’ve only been here for half an hour.” Rock shoots her a look that expresses exactly how she feels. The dead eyes paired with the over the top makeup she’s applied really push Gigi over the edge. She’s dressed as some anime character whose name she told Gigi a dozen times, and Gigi’s too embarrassed to ask her again. 

“You all look great!” She glances around the room. “Where’s Crystal?” 

“Coming!” She hears from down the hall. “I’m here!” Crystal appears from the bathroom, has on a ruffled dress and more necklaces than Gigi thinks she even owns. “Hello!” 

“Wow,” Gigi takes in Crystal’s entire look— the flowers in her hair, the filled in eyebrows— “hello, Miss Frida.” 

“You recognize me!” Crystal grabs Gigi’s hands, waves them around excitedly. “There _is_ a brain in that plastic head.” She pauses, makes a face. “Because you’re Barbie. Not because you’re stupid. Which, uh. You’re not.” Gigi raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you finished?” She squeezes Crystal’s hands, still gripping her own. 

“I sure am.” Crystal huffs a laugh, pulls her hands back and smooths her dress. “You look beautiful, by the way.” 

“Same to you.” Gigi is glad she put so much foundation on, can feel the flush beneath the makeup. Jan’s got a bottle of vodka that she swiped from her mom’s liquor cabinet that she passes around, everyone taking a swig. Gigi’s kind of surprised that Jackie joins in, but Jan’s company seems to relax her a bit. 

Nobody wants to be drunk when they show up at the festival— not when the entire town, including their parents will be there— but there’s no harm in getting a little buzzed. Gigi can almost guarantee there’s more alcohol from god knows where in Heidi’s suspiciously heavy backpack, but doesn’t ask. 

The festival has taken over Main Street and is packed by the time they show up. There’s a little stage with an MC at the end of the blocked off road, and businesses lining the street are handing out candy to kids in costumes— Gigi loses count at nine Ghostbusters and twelve Karate Kids. The movie theatre is playing classic horror movies and passing out popcorn on the street, and there’s a live band set up on a corner. Gigi sees some familiar faces from school but doesn’t stop to talk, too busy trying not to lose her friends in the crowd.

“This is where the good stuff happens.” Crystal stops in front of the shop that Gigi is fairly certain usually acts as a hardware store. They get in line for what has been decorated to look like a haunted house, complete with an actor lurking in the doorway, dressed as a zombie. “You scared, Barbie?”

“No.” Gigi scoffs. If Crystal, and sweet, sensitive Rock are bouncing with excitement, how scary can it actually be? She keeps repeating the mantra in her head the closer they get to the front of the queue, and she can feel her palms start to get clammy when the actor looks her way. 

“Two at a time.” He growls at the group, ushering Jan and Jackie in, who are holding hands and giggling. Rock and Heidi follow after a couple of minutes and Crystal grins up at her. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

“Yeah right.” Gigi tries to sound casual but thinks she probably fails. “What’s a little pipsqueak like you going to do?” With Gigi’s platforms and naturally long legs, the top of Crystal’s head barely comes up to her chin. Crystal rolls her eyes but offers her hand to Gigi anyways, which Gigi grips tightly as they enter the haunted house. 

Immediately there’s someone jumping out at then, making Gigi screech. 

“Holy _fuck_.” She presses her free hand over her heart, steps closer to Crystal’s side. The guy is covered in fake blood and Crystal gives him a little wave, pulling Gigi after her. The rest of the house doesn’t get much better. Every time someone jumps out at them Gigi screams like she’s being murdered, leaving Crystal more often than not doubled over with laughter. The vodka from earlier definitely isn’t helping either of them and Gigi wishes she had stayed dead sober so she could get them out of here faster. She’s basically cowering behind Crystal at this point, both hands gripping the ginger’s waist and at least one eye closed the entire way through. At least she’s too terrified to even consider being embarrassed. Crystal does screech at the man who leaps at her with a buzzing chainsaw in his hand and stumbles backwards, Gigi catching her before she falls. 

“You got me good there.” Crystal nods at the man whose still waving his chainsaw around. “Got me real good.” 

Gigi narrows her one open eye at the guy and she must look scared enough that he leaves her alone. By the time they reach the door she’s shaking in her heels and Crystal’s arm is around her waist, holding her close. 

“Girl, we could hear you from out here!” Jan takes one look at Gigi and cracks up. Gigi glares, steps away from Crystal. 

“Shut up!” She’s met with more laughter and crosses her arms, fighting to keep the sour expression on her face. Rock’s imitation of her scream gets her though, and soon they’re all making their way back into the crowd, giggling still. 

“Seriously, you good Barbie? Gi?” Crystal slows down so she’s walking side by side with Gigi. “You’re not too traumatized, are you?”

“Only a little.” She jokes, linking her arm with the shorter girls and speeding up so they don’t lose the others. “Luckily I had you to protect me.” 

“Yeah.” Crystal is fully not watching where she is going, too busy smiling at Gigi and trusting her to lead the way. “Lucky you.”

They end up running into Aiden and her friend when they walk past the movie theatre, waiting in line to watch _Night of the Living Dead_. Aiden is dressed like Nancy from _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ and her friend is dressed like Freddy Krueger, which Crystal is instantly obsessed with and spends ten full minutes fawning over. They eventually continue down the road, stopping at all of the little stands than line the way and waving at Rosa and Martin when they pass by them, walking alongside the Sins. Crystal had painted sugar skulls on her parents earlier and Gigi compliments her when she sees them. 

As the the night grows darker, there are considerably less teenagers milling around, which according to Jan means it’s time to go to Rosie’s. She conveniently lives just off of Main and has left the door unlocked, people coming in and out as they please. Rosie comes from one of the wealthier families in Springfield and her house proves it— it’s massive, and Gigi is pretty sure she sees an in-ground pool in the backyard through the glass doors when they make their way inside. Rosie is nowhere to be seen but Jan walks through the kitchen like she owns the place and digs through Heidi’s backpack, passing out drinks like she’s a bartender. 

“Happy Halloween!” She clinks her can against Jackie’s, cheering as the others echo her. The couple disappears pretty quickly, Gigi fairly sure that all they want is a secluded corner and each others company. Rock and Heidi drag her and Crystal onto the makeshift dance floor and Gigi tries not to spill her drink, laughing as Crystal spins her around. The song changes from Depeche Mode to Bruce Springsteen and Crystal rolls her eyes, hides her grin behind her drink. Heidi spots a friend from one of her science classes and drags Rock behind her to go chat, leaving Crystal and Gigi standing alone in the mass of people. 

“You wanna go outside?” Gigi leans in and shouts. “It’s kind of hot in here!” She’s not entirely sure Crystal can even hear her but she nods anyways, follows her towards the doors that lead to the backyard. The brisk air is a nice change from the stuffy house and Gigi breathes in relief. She was right about the in ground swimming pool as well. 

“Wanna sit?” Crystal points to the edge of the wooden patio at the steps leading down to the pool deck. Gigi nods, sits next to Crystal with her thigh pressed against the other girls. Crystal grins at her, finishes her can and sets it behind them. 

“Hey.” She says, making a whole show of looking around them, checking to see if anyone is watching. 

“Hey.” Gigi watches her reach into the pocket of her dress, pull out a lighter and a blunt. Gigi raises her eyebrows. “Where did you find that?” Crystal shrugs. 

“I’ve got my ways.” She lights one end, offering the first hit to Gigi. Gigi takes it, brings it to her lips and breathes in. She’s not much of a pot smoker but occasionally would partake if someone was passing it around back in California. That, and she was friends with Pearl. Crystal takes it from her fingers, places it between her painted lips. Gigi watches her breathe out the smoke, watches it curl up and dissolve into thin air. They sit in comfortable silence as the music thuds from inside. Gigi’s pretty sure that at least two Prince songs have played in a row. 

“You mean you asked Rock’s older brother?” Gigi inhales again, passes it back and feels the heat from Crystal’s fingers on her own. 

“Maybe.” 

Gigi half expects to be interrupted by something, someone, but nobody seems to be paying them any mind. The joint shrinks and Crystal eyes it critically. 

“One left. Wanna share?” Gigi nods before she even realizes, feeling heavy in her body, grounded by the point of contact between her and Crystal’s other thighs. “Come here.” Gigi obeys, leaning forward and watching Crystal inhale. She presses an open palm against Gigi’s cheek and almost meets her right in the middle, stopping right before her pursed lips can touch. She exhales, smoke curling into Gigi’s own mouth, down into her lungs as she blinks stupidly at the girl in front of her. Crystal’s palm is warm on her cheek and Gigi could close the space between them with the slightest move, could press her lips against Crystal’s. She doesn’t. She stays at still as she can manage, Crystal mirroring her. Gigi is sure her hand must be leaving a burn on her face, when she finally pulls away she’ll be branded by Crystal’s fingerprints. 

She isn’t though, and when Crystal drops her hand the night air feels freezing on her face. Crystal leans back, turns her head so she’s staring at the blue lights dancing in the swimming pool. Gigi doesn’t know what to say, if anything, instead turns to the pool as well, leaning back on her hands. Crystal’s hand comes down in between them again and Gigi doesn’t know if it’s just the lazy high that she’s settled into or the other girl’s seemingly endless body heat but she swears she can feel Crystal’s pinky finger just millimetres away from her own. 

“Thanks.” She says, regretting the word as soon as it comes out of her mouth. Crystal turns her head slightly, raises an eyebrow. 

“For what?” She asks, a tiny smile on her face. 

“For— I don’t know.” Gigi shrugs. “Just thanks, I guess.” Crystal laughs, is saved having to reply by a familiar face appearing on the pool deck. 

“Oh, hey ladies!” Jaida glances between Gigi and Crystal with a grin, holding up the beer can in her hand. “How we doing?” She’s dressed as a witch, a costume that Gigi finds kind of boring but has to admit Jaida pulls off. 

“Hey Jaida.” Gigi holds up her own mostly empty can, clinks it against Jaida’s. “We’re good, you having fun?” Crystal waves, compliments Jaida’s dress with a grin. 

“Thanks sis!” She seems kind of drunk but is steady on her feet in her teetering heels. “You both look gorgeous. Listen, have either of y’all seen Brita anywhere?” 

“No, she hasn’t come out here.” Gigi shakes her head. “Do you need her?” 

“ _No_!” Jaida almost drops her beer can. “The girl’s been chasing me all night, trying to get me to set her up with some football player. She’s driving me crazy!” 

“If we see her we’ll tell her you went home.” Crystal laughs. Jaida looks relieved but all Gigi can focus on is the brush she feels along the side of her pinky, the one she’s still resting in between herself and Crystal. The other girl’s finger brushes hers again before pressing against it. Gigi sneaks a look at Crystal but she’s still laughing at whatever story Jaida has launched into, something about whatever Brita had done to scare off the football player in the first place. Gigi tries to focus but is having an extremely hard time concentrating on anything except the pinkie that has now hooked over hers. She’s going to explode, probably. Jaida eventually decides that she better go before Brita makes her way outside, fixes her witch hat and disappears back inside. 

“Want to head back inside? The others might be looking for us.” Crystal doesn’t acknowledge their linked fingers, instead jerking her head at the sliding glass door. Gigi is pretty sure that nobody is looking for them but agrees anyways, standing up and following the ginger back into the house. Jan and Jackie wave them over to where they’ve claimed a spot in the corner of the living room, Jackie with an arm draped over Jan’s shoulders. Gigi pushes down the ugly jealousy that she feels, knowing that Jan and Jackie are very careful about how they act in public. Anyone who didn’t know would likely assume that they were just close friends, which was true for many years. 

“Hey!” Jan scoots over on the couch, makes room for the two girls to join them. “Having fun?” Gigi sits down next to her, nods her head. Crystal follows suit, tugging her short dress down as she does. 

“Loads of fun.” She says easily, eyes half closed. Gigi wonders if she’s tired or just stoned. Maybe both. Heidi and Rock join them and pass out the rest of the cans of cider they brought, Heidi claiming she didn’t want to carry a heavy backpack all the way home. Gigi tries to relax and the drink helps, it really does, and later as she’s dancing with Heidi she nearly forgets how wound up Crystal had made her earlier. 

A Bowie song comes on which Crystal insists she has to get up for, slinging an arm around each of their necks. Heidi sings along, dragging Jan off of the couch as well and Gigi throws her head back, laughs out loud. Jackie herds them out of the house just past midnight after Rosie finally appears, announcing that her parents would be home soon so everybody should consider getting the _fuck_ out, please and thank you. 

Jan had offered up her house to crash at again and they had left their belonging their earlier, a fact that Gigi felt immensely grateful for. She definitely doesn’t want to make the longer walk back to her house, nor did she want to sneak past her parents while still being noticeably tipsy. The walk is mostly quiet, everyone apparently checked out for the night, as they reach Jan’s house and get ready for bed. Crystal wipes off her own makeup with a cloth before doing the same for Gigi, gentler than Gigi would normally be on herself. Something about the way Crystal carefully wipes around her eyes makes Gigi’s chest ache, and when they’ve settled in their sleeping bags for the night she can’t tell if she is still drunk or just extra brave as she reaches out in the dark. Gigi stares at the ceiling, and Crystal’s hand is there under her own, like it was waiting for her. 

“Goodnight Barbie.” Crystal whispers, squeezing her hand once. Gigi squeezes back, falling asleep on her back instead of her side or stomach for the first time in her life.

* * *

Gigi had thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ things with Crystal might be different after Halloween, but both of them are even busier than before and have even more on their plates. 

The last football game of the season is rapidly approaching and Dahlia is acting more like a dictator than ever in daily practices. Gigi spends Saturday afternoons at the theatre, designing and sewing costumes for the cast and occasionally helping Jaida and Jan run lines. Crystal is trying to finish organizing the Art Club fundraiser show, creating pieces and choosing student submissions with the help of Miss Velour. Sundays are when she and Jackie take over the tiny corner table at La Casita and work on homework, Rosa and Martin still helping Gigi with her Spanish pronunciation. 

With November comes a bitter chill that reminds Gigi that she’s never experienced a winter outside of LA, and she starts picking up Crystal before Heidi and Rock on her way to school, saving her from freezing each morning. The car rides are filled with singing along to whatever is on the radio, and sometimes Rosa sends Crystal with steaming cardboard cups of café con leche that she passes around, filling the Volkswagen with the smell of coffee. 

The final football game comes and passes much like the first one had, except the Springfield Strong lose spectacularly. Gigi doesn’t really care if she’s being honest, because she nails all of her tumbling passes and can see the poster that her friends had made for her and Jan waving in the bleachers. Dahlia finally eases off the team, says that now the football season is over they can cut down practices to twice a week instead of every day, just practicing routines for pep rallies and school assemblies. Gigi is grateful for the free time because it means more time helping Crystal with the Art Club gallery, means more time huddled up in the tiny meeting room planning out how they are going to fit everything in the allotted space. 

Stressed Crystal is considerably more emotional than regular Crystal and Gigi kind of admires how open she is with her emotions. She cries when she isn’t happy with how her latest painting is going and cries again when she fixes it and decides she loves it. After hearing Aiden’s story about meeting with Jan’s aunt’s girlfriend and some other artists in the community that she had connected her with, Crystal’s wiping away proud tears. She even gets misty eyed when Gigi manages to have a near perfect conversation with Rosa one Saturday afternoon at La Casita. 

“I’ve never seen anyone get so emotional over hearing their friend ask their mom what her favourite food is.” Jackie snickers, sitting across from Gigi. 

“I’m just happy, okay!” Crystal rubs at her eyes. “She did so good! Gigi, you did so good!” 

She’s the most ridiculous person that Gigi has ever met and Gigi is buzzing with pride and excitement when the night of the gallery opening arrives. Crystal had told her to meet her there at 7 PM sharp, had wanted the final details to be a surprise. Gigi takes extra time choosing an outfit, settling on a dark green dress that Crystal had found at the thrift store and insisted she had bought. It hit mid-thigh and had long sleeves and Gigi feels beautiful in it. The art gallery is at the very end of Main Street and Jan and Jackie wave to her as she parks outside, waiting on the steps. There are quite a few people milling around outside, some familiar faces from school, some families that she knows are friends with Crystal’s parents. 

“You ready?” Jan hugs Gigi as she reaches them. “Heidi and Rock went inside earlier but Crystal made us wait.” 

“Looks like a good turnout.” Gigi glances around, spotting Miss Velour and an unfamiliar woman waiting by the doors. 

“One good thing about a small town is there’s usually not much to do.” Jackie laughs. “People will show up to anything. Not to discredit Crystal at all though, this is fantastic!” 

They get in line and each drop their donations in the bucket that Miss Velour is holding by the door, even though Crystal had told them earlier that it wasn’t necessary for them. The Springfield Gallery isn’t very big, but they had blocked off the entire South Wing for the fundraiser. Miss Velour had selected pieces from each of her classes, Gigi’s motorcycle suit included, as well as sorted through each student submission they had received, and her and Crystal had filled the space pretty effectively. Gigi notices that each piece was on a stand away from the wall, but the walls were covered in what she recognized as Crystal’s own work. There was not a singlesign or placard with her name on it, but Gigi can see the painting that she had cried over, right next to the charcoal drawing that she had stayed up all night to complete because she was feeling too inspired to sleep. Gigi’s project is close to the back of the gallery hall, next to the screen that Aiden’s film is being projected on, with a couple of benches set up in front. Gigi spots Rosa and Martin watching, and she felt a rush of joy at how invested they are. 

“You guys!” Crystal is rushing towards the three girls, dodging people in her way. Her curly hair bounces around her shoulders and she skids to a halt, wrapping them up in a group hug. “Hello, you’re here!” When Crystal releases them and steps back, Gigi gets to see what she’s wearing. Her floral dress hits mid-calf and has a peter-pan collar and a tightly cinched belt. She’s stacked her pearl necklaces on and is wearing chunky black platforms and looks _perfect_. 

“This is amazing, Crystal.” Jan gushes, looking around at the filled gallery. “I can’t believe you pulled this off!” 

“Well,” Crystal fiddles with the skirt of her dress. “I had a lot of help.” 

“She’s right, Crys, this is really amazing.” Gigi reaches out, grips the other girl’s elbow. Crystal meets her eyes, beams at her. “But, I have to ask. Whose the unnamed artist filling up most of the background?” 

“Well.” Crystal smiles, shoulders rounding and looking sheepish. “I made so much but didn’t want the show to be about me.” Jackie shakes her head, unable to hide the fond look on her face. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous.” She hip bumps her gently as she and Jan begin walking down the hall, admiring the pieces set up. Gigi is left with Crystal, still holding her elbow. 

“You deserve credit for all of your hard work.” Gigi takes a step closer, speaks loud enough for Crystal to hear her over the chattering crowd. The ginger shakes her head. 

“I’ll have more chances. I wanted this to be about everyone.” Her voice is soft but it’s all Gigi hears. She drops her hand back to her side but Crystal catches her arm, links the hers through and begins showing her the gallery set up. They wave at Rock and Heidi who are both showing their parents around, eventually making their way to the end of the hall. 

“And this,” Crystal makes a grand gesture at Gigi’s project. “the debut piece by an up-and-coming designer for the stars. We really are so lucky to have this on display.” 

“Shut up.” Gigi snorts, rolling her eyes as Crystal cackles. She knows that Crystal kind of believes it though, is always begging to see her designs and sketches for whatever costume she is currently working on. Aiden is hovering beside the projector that is showing her film andCrystal drags her over to the bench to watch with them. 

“Is that Jan’s aunt’s girlfriend?” Gigi leans over, tearing her eyes away from the footage of a woman working at a pottery wheel. The screen changes to the same woman sitting at a table, answering questions. 

“Yeah.” Aiden nods. “She’s a fucking badass.” Gigi believes it, watches the woman lugging around huge pots, filling up shelves in what looks like it used to be a barn. The voiceover is talking about struggles that she had faced being a queer woman running her own business in a rural community, and the film changes again, showing her standing with another woman, waving at the camera. 

“This is really good, Aiden.” She leans over again, looking around Crystal at the girl seated on the other side. “You should be really proud.” Aiden smiles, doesn’t look away from the screen. 

“Yeah.” She says. “I am.” 

Miss Velour stands on a bench later in the evening and addresses the crowd, accepting the microphone that a gallery employee passes her. 

“Good evening everyone, and thank you for joining us tonight!” She is so short that the bench doesn’t honestly do much, but she knows how to command a room. “As you all know, the arts program at Springfield High has been on the receiving end of budget cuts for the past couple of years. We’ve been struggling to find the funds needed to provide youth with artistic opportunities, and are at risk of being cut from the curriculum completely. But thanks to your generous donations, we have raised close to one thousand dollars and counting, which is more than we could have ever hoped for.” She pauses, lets the applause die down. “Thank you to everyone who has donated and continues to support the arts for youth in our community. I am so proud to work with your kids, and I’m so proud of the kids that put this whole thing together.” 

“I wonder who she’s talking about.” Gigi leans over and whispers in Crystal’s ear. Crystal elbows her, stifles a grin. 

“Would you like to say a few words, Crystal?” Miss Velour has spotted them in the crowd, holds out the microphone. Crystal looks shocked, doesn’t move until Gigi nudges her. 

“Oh, uh.” She takes a step forward. “Okay.” Gigi snorts as Miss Velour gets off the chair and Crystal climbs up, teetering in her platforms. “Hi everyone. As most of you know, my name is Crystal and I’m a senior at Springfield High.” 

Gigi shoots her a thumbs up, catches Crystal’s eye. She gets a grin in response. 

“The arts program gave me a place to express myself and meet other kids like me.” Crystal straightens her spine, looks over the crowd. “I want to leave a space for future students to experience the same opportunities that I did, which is possible thanks to your support.” She glances down at Miss Velour. “And I would also like to thank Miss Velour for helping us make this possible, and the rest of the Art Club for going along with my crazy ideas. Thank you.” She waves at the crowd, pushes the microphone back into Miss Velour’s hand, announces she’s done. 

Gigi can hear Jan’s loud whooping amongst the polite applause and Crystal finds her again in the crowd. They mill around for a while longer, several of Crystal’s parents friends stopping to chat. Mrs and Mr Sin make a point to congratulate her, even introducing themselves to Gigi. Gigi wants to ask them how their daughter turned out to be such a cow but holds her tongue, smiles at them and shakes their hands instead. 

“And you say you’re not an actress.” Crystal jokes as they find their friends gathered around the benches again. Miss Velour assures Crystal that she can wrap it up herself, insists the girls go out to celebrate the show’s success. The corner booth of Nina’s is waiting for them and Nina piles whipped cream extra high on their milkshakes with a proud ruffle of Crystal’s hair.

* * *

Nicky calls Gigi the day before she plans to fly to Missouri, asks her how cold it is exactly, what kind of clothes she should pack. December is in full swing and Nicky is scheduled to arrive just before 6 PM. 

“It gets cold. Like, not California cold, real cold.” Gigi laughs at Nicky’s groan. “It even snowed yesterday.” Gigi wishes that the snow had stuck around but it had melted overnight, leaving the streets lined with grey slush. 

“Ugh. I’ll bring my ski clothes from that trip to Switzerland I took last year.” Nicky shuffles something around on the other side of the line. “You’re getting ready for the dance?”

“Yeah.” Gigi cranes her neck, tries to see herself in the mirror leaning against her wall while keeping her ear pressed to the phone. “Jackie is at the school already, I think she roped Crystal and Rock into helping her decorate the gym.” Nicky snorts. 

“I never thought I would see the day that Gigi Goode willingly goes to a school dance.” She says, voice heavy with amusement. “A winter ball, nonetheless.” 

“I know!” Gigi runs her hands down her dress. She had found the black dress at the thrift store a few weeks prior, altering it so it fit like a glove. She liked the way the high neck and mid-length hem made her look even taller. “Who even am I anymore?”

“It’s like you’re an art kid or something.” Nicky’s words make her huff, rolling her eyes. “Good for you, girl.” 

“I’m really excited for you to meet them all, Nick.” Gigi is, she has spent so much time talking to Nicky about her friends that she feels like she knows them already. 

“If they’re as good as you say they are, then so am I.” Nicky hangs up shortly after, tells her to have fun at the dance and that she’ll see her tomorrow at the airport. Gigi feels giddy as she tells her mom she’s leaving, slips on her Doc Martens and laces them up over her fishnet tights. It’s maybe not the most glamorous look but Gigi had agreed to meet Heidi and Jan on the corner and walk with them, and doesn’t want to trudge through the slush in unpractical shoes. Jan and Heidi are both bundled up in their winter coats when Gigi reaches them, pink nosed from the cold but with high spirits. 

“You know,” Gigi falls into step beside Jan. “this is my first ever school dance.” The blonde raises an eyebrow. 

“Really?”

“Yup.” Gigi nods. “Nicky and I never wanted to go, would rather hang out just the two of us.” 

“It’s usually kind of lame, but it’s thecompany that matters.” Heidi shrugs. “And it’s fun to dress up, right girls?” 

Gigi is grateful that the school isn’t a far walk because it is quite cold, and she regrets wearing tights with so many holes in them.The dance is Winter Wonderland themed and Crystal had spent the past week painting a backdrop for a photo booth, ending up with a mural of a snow-covered town and ungodly amount of blue and white glitter in her hair, as a favour to Jackie. When they reach the school and hang their winter jackets on the racks that have been set up outside the gym, Gigi discovers that the gym has been fully decorated with white and sliver streamers, balloons floating in bunches against the walls. Jackie and the rest of the Student Government had done a good job, which she mentions when they find Jackie by the camera that’s set up, directing Crystal and Rock on where to hang the mural against the gym wall. 

“Thanks!” Jackie grins before turning her attention back to the two girls balancing on chairs in front of her. “Crystal, a little higher on your side, careful, yes! Perfect!” Students are filling the gym and Gigi sees Dahlia dragging Brita and a couple of football goons to the photo booth as soon as it’s ready and Crystal and Rock have left to return the chairs to one of the tables set up in the back of the gym. 

“Hi, can you, like, move?” Dahlia snaps at Heidi, who rolls her eyes and steps aside. “Thanks.” Gigi almost makes a comment but stops herself when Jan places a hand on her back and guides her towards the tables on the opposite side of the gym. 

“Not worth it, girl.” Jan shoots a look over her shoulder, Dahlia’s high pitched laughter reaching their ears. “She’s totally not worth it.” Gigi knows that Jan is right and tries to school her expression into one that resembles a normal human person when they reach Crystal and Rock. 

“You good?” Crystal pulls the chair out next to her, watches Gigi sit down. She’s wearing a very sequinned purple dress that’s reflecting the colourful lights dancing around the gym. 

“Yeah, all good.” Gigi ignores the temptation to send Dahlia another glare, instead focusing on her friend. “I love your dress.” 

“Oh, why thank you!” Crystal smooths her palms across the glittery material. “Means a lot, coming from you.” She gives her a goofy wink. 

Heidi was right, the dance itself is kind of lame as the DJ blasts The Village People and Kool & The Gang, but it doesn’t matter when Jan drags them to the photo booth and they all squish together, grinning at the bored looking science teacher who snaps a photo. It matters even less when Gigi has to sit down from laughing too hard at Rock and Crystal’s modern dance duet they perform to Dancing Queen, not giving a shit about what anyone else thinks of them. 

Gigi had brought her camera with her and pulls it out of her bag, snaps a photo of Crystal with her arm around Rock’s neck, head thrown back in laughter. She also gets a shot of Jan and Jackie sitting at a table alone, heads close together and eyes only on each other. She’ll have to give a copy to them when she gets the roll of film developed. 

The group parts ways after the principal reminds the students that _yes, this is a school event_ , _please don’t complain that it’s over before 9 PM_. Jackie stays to clean up, Jan offering to help. They plan to meet the following night at Nina’s once Gigi collects Nicky from the airport, and Rock and Heidi split when the group walks past their street. 

“Did you have a good night?” Crystal has her hands shoved deep in the pockets of her winter coat, collar turned up to keep her ears warm. 

“Yeah.” Gigi does the same, zips her coat up a bit higher up her neck. “Did you?” Crystal glances sideways, catches her eye. 

“Yeah.” They continue walking in silence, the only sound coming from their laced up boots sloshing through the wet slush. Crystal coughs once, clears her throat. “You excited to see Nicky tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.” Gigi tries to keep her teeth from chattering in the cold. “I’ve missed her. I think you’ll get along.”

“Yeah?” Crystal smiles. “I hope so. I know how important she is to you.” There’s another beat of silence. “I want people who are important to you to like me, Gigi.” Crystal, who seems so unafraid to be her authentic self, sounds kind of scared. 

“Nicky is important to me.” Gigi stares straight ahead as they walk, doesn’t want to see what she’s sure fills Crystal’s eyes. “But so are you. So even if she hated you, which she absolutely won’t, that wouldn’t make me like you any less.” Crystal hums softly. 

“That’s kind of a relief.” She admits. “I know that I’m, like, a lot to handle sometimes. But you’re important to me too, so I was just. Worried, I guess.” 

“That’s never something I want you to worry about.” The silence that surrounds them makes Gigi’s words sound like shouts, in her head. “I like you the way you are.” 

“Is Miss Goode getting sentimental?” 

“Says you.” Gigi huffs a laugh. “Your love of emotions must be rubbing off on me.” 

“Yeah.” Crystal sounds lighter, pulls the hand closest to Gigi out of her pocket and links their arms. “Must be.” 

They part ways outside of Gigi’s house and Crystal waits outside until Gigi unlocks her door, calls out that she’ll see her tomorrow. Gigi beelines right to her bedroom and presses her fingers against the cold glass of her window, watching Crystal’s outline disappear around the corner, towards her own home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all what even is this timeline... anyways, our girls really did THAT!!!!


	4. Champurrado

Nicky’s plane is scheduled to land at 5:58 PM and Gigi waits in the arrivals hall impatiently. She had cleaned her room and changed her sheets in preparation for her friend’s week long stay, even helped her mother tidy up the rest of the house. Gigi’s parents had agreed to Nicky’s visit after speaking to the other girl’s mother on the phone weeks ago, and Gigi had thrown her arms around her mother and squeezed her when she had told her. 

According to the split-flap display, Nicky’s flight should be on time and when Gigi finally sees her friend’s blonde head bobbing through the crowd she pushes her way towards her, ignoring the looks that other people shoot her. Nicky drops her suitcase, throws her arms around Gigi. 

“Mon amour!” She picks Gigi up and spins her around. “I can’t believe I’m here!” 

“Me neither, bitch!” Gigi pulls away, holds Nicky at arms length. “Oh my god, you’re really here. In Missouri.”

“Girl, never in my life did I think I would be happy to be vacationing in the midwest.” Nicky grabs the handle of her suitcase, zips up her ski jacket as they make their way outside. 

“So, the girls are excited to meet you.” Gigi helps her load her bag into the Volkswagen trunk and they climb into the car. “But if you’re tired we can just chill out at my house for tonight?” 

“Hell no!” Nicky buckles up her seatbelt, slaps her hands on her thighs. “I’m hungry. And also I’ve been hearing about the townies for months, it’s about time I put some faces to the names.” 

“Glad to hear, they may have just showed up at my place no matter what you said.” Gigi jokes and the drive to her home is filled with familiar banter that she had missed. Nicky catches her up on all of the drama with Pearl, tells her about how there was a new indoor roller rink that they had started spending weekends at in downtown L.A. 

“So Pearl tried to skate backwards and ended up falling and hitting her head so I had to take her home early.” Nicky recounts, wild hand gestures that keep making Gigi crack up as they pull into her driveway. 

“Typical.” They head inside laden with Nicky’s luggage and greet Gigi’s parents in the kitchen, her mother pulling Nicky in for a quick hug. 

“So good to see you Nicky.” She smiles. Nicky returns the smile, thanks her for letting her stay with them before following Gigi upstairs. Nicky gets changed out of her sweatpants that she had worn on the plane into a pair of jeans and spends some time fussing with her short blonde hair before Gigi insists that she looks great, but they need to leave. Gigi takes the roundabout way to Nina’s and shows Nicky her school, the thrift store, La Casita. 

“Damn, it really is a small town.” Nicky’s nose is practically glued to the window as she watches the buildings pass by. “Bit of a culture shock, no?” 

“Oh, totally.” Gigi pulls up in front of the familiar glowing windows, can see her friends already sitting in the corner booth. “You ready?” 

Nicky follows her in and the bell tickles merrily, Nina greeting them from behind the counter. Heidi is actually working tonight and Gigi can see her bustling around in the kitchen. 

“Hey girls.” She leads Nicky to the booth where the others are seated, Rock scooting over so there’s room for both of them beside her. “This is Nicky.” 

“We’re so happy you’re here!” Jan reaches across the table and grabs Nicky’s hands, startling her. Nicky laughs in surprise, her face splitting into a friendly smile. 

“Girl, so am I.” She chuckles. “Thank you for inviting me out with you all.”

“A friend of Gigi’s is a friend of ours.” Jackie pipes up. “I’m Jackie, by the way.” 

“Good to meet you.” Nicky smiles at each girl as Gigi introduces them and they fall in to an easy conversation about how her flight was, what she thinks of Missouri so far. 

“I really haven’t seen much so far.” Nicky shrugs. “But this place is cute!” 

“You could check out the winter market tomorrow, if you want.” Crystal offers, turns questioning eyes on Gigi. “My mom is making me work the booth for the restaurant there but there’s a ton of other vendors.” 

“I’d love that.” Nicky agrees easily. Gigi feels kind of nervous watching the two interact but Crystal is acting like her usual, warm self and Nicky is giving her a friendly smile. “What booth are you setting up?” Crystal launches into an explanation about how her mother had a brilliant idea of setting up carafes of hot horchata and champurrado but failed to realize she couldn’t be at the market and the restaurant at the same time, and had also given one of the waitresses the day off which left Crystal in charge. 

“That’s brave of her.” Rock jokes, earning a gentle kick to her shin under the table from the redhead. “Hey, I agreed to help run the booth, didn’t I?” Gigi is a little surprised that Crystal had asked Rock to help and not her— she supposes that it makes sense, with Nicky being in town and all, but it kind of stings. 

Heidi comes by with a stack of menus and pulls out a chair to join them, the rest of the tables being completely empty. Her natural goofiness has Nicky laughing immediately and she’s so invested in whatever story that she’s telling that she completely forgets to take their orders. 

“No problem kiddo,” Nina laughs when she comes over with a notepad and collects their menus. “you deserve a break, we’re fine without you.” Heidi looks embarrassed for about four seconds before she’s right back in to cracking Nicky up. The evening passes by in a blur of chatter and Gigi is kind of reeling from how well Nicky has settled in, how her two worlds collided and fell into place perfectly. She’s again reminded that even though they were known as being kind of bratty back in California, Nicky is warm and funny, and just as big of a weirdo. It’s not until Nicky is yawning in the middle of her sentence that Gigi remembers she had just gotten off a plane and her day of travelling is probably catching up with her. 

They bid the others goodbye, telling Crystal and Rock that they will see them at the market the next day. Jan has a Grease rehearsal and plans with Jackie after, and Heidi’s working another shift at Nina’s but they make plans to hang out later in the week. 

“I think I’m kind of in love with Heidi.” Nicky laughs when they get back into Gigi’s car. “I didn’t know they made humans that charismatic.” Gigi grins in the dark, stifling a laugh. “Gi, they’re all so sweet.” 

Gigi feels her laughter bubble up, agrees with Nicky, feels like she could float away she’s so full of fizzy delight. They drive home and Nicky keeps repeating how much she likes them, how she can see why Missouri isn’t so bad. 

“We don’t have to go to the market tomorrow, if you don’t want to.” Gigi says as they’re getting ready for bed, climbing into her queen sized bed. “Totally up to you.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Nicky rolls over, looks at her in the dark. “I’m here to live the total small town fantasy. And I want to get to know your girl a bit better.” 

“She’s not _my girl_.” Gigi protests. Nicky just hums under her breath. 

“Well, _you’re_ definitely _her_ girl.” She closes her eyes. “Anyone with eyes can see it, Gi.” Gigi doesn’t answer, listens to her friends breaths slowing down. She falls asleep shortly after, dreaming of clasped hands and curly red hair. 

* * *

The market is as quaint as it had sounded, according to Nicky as they make their way down Main, bundled in winter coats and scarves and knit beanies. Crystal had pressed cardboard cups of steaming hot champurrado into their hands when they had stopped by La Casita’s stand, shushing Rock’s comment that her mother had sent her out to make money, not give out samples. She had been wearing fingerless gloves so she could handle money, had a knobbly knit hat pulled over her mess of curls. Nicky and Gigi wander around the booths, Nicky buying a pair of handmade earrings from a woman Gigi is almost certain works at the Springfield Public Library. There’s a set of hand-beaded pearl bracelets on the table that reminds Gigi of the necklaces Crystal had found at the thrift store, way back in October. She thinks that maybe it would be nice to give Crystal a Christmas gift so she buys them, tucks them deep into her coat pocket. 

“You’ve never been one for statement jewelry.” Nicky eyes her as they thank the woman and continue down the street. Gigi shrugs and hopes that the blush that is spreading up her ears will be mistaken for cold. 

“It’s grown on me.” She’s grateful that Nicky doesn’t push, just sends her a little smirk but stays quiet. They spend the morning walking through the stalls and stop at the cafe at the end of the block for lunch, joined by Crystal and Rock when they’re relieved from their duties at the La Casita booth. Crystal immediately sits down beside Gigi at the table they snagged in the corner and presses her icy fingers to the other girl’s cheeks. Gigi squawks and swats her away as Crystal cackles, pulls her incredibly impractical fingerless gloves off and shoves them in her pocket. 

“This is what I’ve been dealing with all morning.” Rock rolls her eyes. “I’m in desperate need of caffeine.” Crystal apologizes but doesn’t look sorry at all so Rock makes her go line up and collect drinks for the four of them. 

“Long morning?” Nicky grins at Rock’s exasperation. 

“She always get even goofier when she’s sleep deprived.” Rock shakes her head but smiles back at the French girl. “She’s was working on some project last night and apparently just _forgot_ to sleep.” Gigi steals a glance at the subject of their good-natured laughter, who’s deep in conversation with the middle-aged woman working the coffee machine. 

They spend the better part of the afternoon huddled up in the warm cafe, drinking warm coffee and splitting the tray of pastries that the friendly barista brings over. Nicky tells Crystal and Rock stories of her and Gigi growing up in L.A., about how they became like sisters shortly after Nicky had moved from France when they were 10 years old. Crystal and Nicky bond over english being their second language, Crystal explaining how she had spoken only Spanish at home until she had entered grade school. 

“My mom wanted me to be able to talk to my grandparents in Mexico, and we were the only Spanish people in town so it’s not like I could practice anywhere else.” The redhead tells Nicky. Gigi had known that Crystal was fluent in Spanish but hadn’t realized it was her mother tongue. 

“You bitch!” She elbows Crystal in the side. “Why do you never practice Spanish with me? You just laugh at how bad I am!” Crystal cracks up at her indignant expression. 

“But my mom loves practicing with you, I can’t take that away from her!” She wheezes. “And besides, you’re so good at everything else that you do in your daily life so I have to enjoy your single weakness. _Perdón, amor mio_."

Gigi just rolls her eyes, wondering if she had managed to translate Crystal’s words correctly or if that was some kind of wishful thinking. 

When they finally step back in to the December chill, Crystal tells them that she has a project that she needs to work on at home but the entire group is invited to sleepover at her place the next night, that her parents are going to be at a friend’s christmas party until _late_. 

“We’ll definitely be there.” Says Nicky without even looking at Gigi. Crystal returns to La Casita’s stall to help pack everything up and Gigi offers Rock a ride home. They return to Gigi’s house after, spend the rest of the day just hanging out like they used to back in L.A. It’s so familiar and Gigi basks in her friend’s company, swears it feels like the two were never apart. 

* * *

“Bonjour!” Crystal yanks her front door open seconds after Gigi knocks, gestures for the Nicky and Gigi to come inside. It’s dark outside but the house is warm and dimly lit. “Entrez-vous, or something.”

“Hola.” Nicky jokes in a tragically bad Spanish accent, passing Crystal her coat when she makes grabby hands for it. Gigi follows her inside and pulls of her own coat, passes it to Crystal who tosses themboth on the pile of jackets already on the couch. She’s wearing a bright red corduroy shirt and baggy, high waisted jeans that are covered in paint streaks. She looks disheveled but kind of perfect, Gigi thinks. 

“The girls are in my room, I’m getting snacks!” She nudges them down the hall and disappears into the kitchen. Gigi can hear laughter coming from the last room on the right side and lets Nicky go first, tells her she just has to go to the bathroom but she’ll be right there. It’s not a lie, Gigi does slip in to the bathroom, but Nicky doesn’t have to know that it was just to fix her ponytail, pull a few pieces of blonde hair out so they curl around her face. She’s wearing a dark green turtleneck sweater and loose fitting black jeans and she thinks she looks good, knows that the colour makes her blue eyes look even bluer. 

“You need any help?” She asks once she pads back down the hallway into the kitchen. Crystal has a bowl of chips in each hand but immediately puts them down when she sees Gigi standing behind her. 

“Hi.” She says, reaching her hands out to Gigi’s sweater. “I like this. My favourite colour.” Gigi wants to say something about how her favourite colour is whatever colour Crystal’s eyes are but thinks that she would probably die if she were to ever say that out loud so she just loops her arms around Crystal’s neck loosely, says thank you and drops them. Crystal’s eyes crinkle up at her. 

“I could probably manage by myself but,” she presses a bowl of chips into Gigi’s hands and picks up the second bowl. “I appreciate you anyways.” The girls have already started drinking when they enter Crystal’s room, the floor of which is covered in blankets and pillows. 

“We tried to make a fort but gave up a little bit.” Jackie explains at Gigi’s raised eyebrows, sipping her drink. Heidi has already pulled Nicky into a pile of cushions and made her some kind of mixed drink judging from the bottle of vodka that is rolling across the floor. Rock passes a cup each to Crystal and Gigi, trades them for both bowls of chips. 

“Say thanks to your brother for me.” Gigi grins at her, turns and clinks her cup with Crystal’s before taking a sip. The drink is honestly kind of terrible and burns going down but she doesn’t care that much, not when Crystal is pulling her down to sit beside her and Nicky is already in hysterics at whatever story Heidi is telling her. There is a Beatles record playing and Jan is singing along to _Getting Better_ and Gigi closes her eyes, wishes she could bask in this feeling forever. It’s funny how often she has felt that exact feeling since she had arrived in Springfield. 

The small bottle of vodka doesn’t get far split in between seven people but it’s enough to loosen Gigi up, to let Nicky and Heidi pull her into an impromptu dance party. Jackie is laughing at Jan’s whiny attempts to get her to join but remains perched on the bed, nursing her drink. The Beatles turn into Gloria Gaynor, followed by a T.Rex album that Crystal swears she didn’t buy but knows every single word to. When Rock falls asleep in the middle of playing a game of Would You Rather that mostly consisted of situations surrounding nasty foods and body parts replaced by random objects, Jackie responsibly decides that they should all try to get some sleep. Crystal’s parents arrive home in the middle of a debate over who should sleep where and tell them goodnight, and Crystal literally throws herself across the room to hide the empty vodka bottle. They just raise their eyebrows but don’t question their daughter’s actions. 

“Nicky’s beside me, y’all.” Heidi is already tucked into her sleeping bag with Nicky cuddled into her side, looking extremely content. “I’ve claimed her, sorry Gigi.” Rock is on her other side, Jan and Jackie claiming the space by the foot of the bed. Crystal climbs into her own bed, scoots to the far side by the wall. 

“There’s a spot here, G.” She pats the other side of the bed. “If you want. Best seat in the house.” Gigi nods and ignores all of the other empty places on the floor, just steps over the pile of blankets that covers Rock, Heidi and Nicky. Crystal’s bed is more than big enough for the two of them but she can feel the other girl’s heat radiating off of her as she pulls the covers up. 

“Good night girls!” Jan stage whispers, answered by a chorus of good nights. Gigi lays on her stomach facing away from Crystal but can feel the other girl shifting. She lays in the silent room and tries to fall asleep but feels wide awake, even as soft snores full the room. The bedroom is too dark to see the clock that hands over Crystal’s vanity but Gigi is sure that at least an hour has passed when she feels Crystal shifting again, hears a huff. 

“G?” Crystal is leaning over, her breath hitting the back of Gigi’s neck. “Are you sleeping?” Gigi waits for a moment before rolling over. 

“Nope.” She whispers back. “Can’t.” 

“Me neither.” Crystal sits up in the dark. “You want to go outside? Just for a bit?” Gigi doesn’t even reply, just climbs out of bed and starts towards the door. Crystal muffles a laugh in her open palm. Gigi carefully steps over the sleeping bodies of her friends and hears Crystal’s bedside drawer sliding open, then closed before she joins her in the hall. The redhead gestures for Gigi to be quiet as they pad down the hallway towards the sliding glass door. Crystal grabs a heavy blanket off of the couch as they pass and brings it outside with them. 

“It’s fucking cold.” Gigi speaks at a normal volume once they’ve shut the door behind them and settled on the wooden steps that lead down to the backyard. Crystal shuffles closer and wraps the blanket around both of their shoulders. She pulls something out of her sweatshirt pocket, reveals a blunt and a pink lighter. Gigi takes them from her hands. 

“Since when were you such a stoner?” The blonde asks, lighting up and taking a drag. Crystal laughs. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call myself a stoner, I’m trying to avoid that particular art kid stereotype.” She takes the joint from Gigi, fingers brushing her own. “Helps me sleep sometimes, when I’m anxious. Or sometimes if I’m working on a project that is stressing me out.” She breathes in, then releases the smoke into the night sky. 

“Are you anxious right now?” Gigi asks, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. “Is that’s why you couldn’t sleep?” Crystal shrugs. 

“I don’t think so. I have a lot on my mind, I guess.” She’s quiet for a moment. “Yvie called me today.”

“Oh?” Gigi tries to maintain a casual tone and takes the joint back, instantly feeling her stomach twisting up. 

“Yeah, she said she’s coming home for Christmas, gonna be in town to see her parents for a few days.” Crystal’s voice doesn’t betray a single emotion. “She asked if I want to hang out.” 

“Do you?” Gigi asks. She doesn’t know what she wants Crystal’s answer to be. Crystal turns her head so she can look at Gigi. She takes the joint and hits it once, passes it back. 

“I don’t know.” She says. “Should I hang out with her?”

“If you want to.” Gigi wishes she didn’t sound so lame. She wishes she knew what Crystal wanted her to say because that didn’t seem to be the right answer. 

“Maybe.” She turns away again and stares straight ahead. “Yvie is the first— well, the only—“ Crystal stops and starts again. “She was the first girl that I, like, _experimented_ with.”

“Oh.” Gigi sounds so dumb right now, even in her own head. 

“Ugh.” Crystal sighs. “I hate that word, experimenting. Makes it sound like some kind of weird science project.” Gigi doesn’t reply, just brings the joint back up to her lips and inhales. Crystal takes her silence as a cue to continue. “Anyways, yeah. I don’t really know what she’s expecting, if I hang out with her again. I haven’t even talked to her since the summer.” 

“Well, do you want to have sex with her?” Gigi says before she can stop herself. Crystal jerks her head up. “Sorry, I mean. If that’s what she meant by ‘hang out’.” Crystal gets a little crease in between her eyebrows and shrugs again. 

“I don’t know, do you think I should?” 

“That’s _really_ not my decision.” Gigi says. Crystal sends her an indecipherable look. “If you want to see her than see her.” Silence falls back over then for a minute, then two minutes. 

“I don’t want to have sex with her.” Crystal finally says. “I don’t feel that way about her, anymore.”

“Okay.” Gigi passes her the blunt. “Yeah, okay.” 

“I’ll phone her tomorrow. Maybe we can get coffee or something.” Crystal takes a drag. “That’s something that totally platonic friends who definitely don’t want to hook up with each other do, right?” Gigi’s mind helpfully supplies the image of her and Crystal at the cafe the day before, conveniently leaving out Nicky and Rock. 

“Totally.” She says. “Just friends getting coffee, very casual.” Crystal laughs. 

“That’s what I thought.” She says and takes the joint. “Sorry for being weird about it. The whole thing real took me by surprise.”

“Hey,” Gigi nudges her in the side gently. “If you apologized for every weird thing you did I would never hear anything other than “I’m sorry” come out of your mouth.” She takes back the joint which is just about burning out. “Split it?” 

“I’d love to, Miss Goode.” Crystal’s shoulders have relaxed and her easy-natured laugh doesn’t sound forced. Gigi feels relieved but also kind of wishes that she had just taken the last hit, mind now replaying the only other time they had done this, on Rosie’s back porch. She brings the joint up to her lips and breathes in deeply. Crystal’s leaning forward already, eyes heavy-lidded. Gigi wonders if she knows what she looks like as she leans in and breathes the smoke in to Crystal’s open mouth. Her hand gently tilts Crystal’s chin and she resists every fibre of her being that is screaming at her to close the gap between them. Instead she forces her eyes closed as Crystal breathes the smoke in, then back out, with an unfocused gaze.

The silence is only broken by their breathing but Gigi feels Crystal thigh burning against hers, despite the frigid air. Their smokey breaths are now little clouds of frozen condensation and moments later the first fluffy snowflake falls from the sky, because _of course_ it has started to snow. 

“Look at that.” Crystal says softly, watches a flake land dangerously close to her sock feet. “Maybe it’ll stick this time.” They watch the snow begin to stick for a few more moments before Gigi decides that her heart can’t take this anymore, this comfortable silence, and stands up, pulling Crystal with her. 

“I’m feeling tired now.” She lies and they go inside, return to Crystal’s room and tiptoe past their sleeping friends. They settle under the covers as quietly as they can and Gigi lays on her side facing away from Crystal. The tentative touch moments later on her back doesn’t even surprise her and she wiggles her way backwards into Crystal’s waiting arms. The fact that she still can’t fall asleep until the early morning sun starts creeping in through the window doesn’t surprise her either. 

When she does opens her eyes what feels like seconds later, Crystal is tucked behind her, fast asleep. Her knees press against the back of Gigi’s thighs and her arm is heavy across her waist. Gigi blinks blearily and carefully slips out from Crystal’s arm, hearing soft talking from down the hall. Her and Crystal are the only ones remaining in her bedroom and Gigi tries to ignore the sudden lurch that she feels when she realizes that all of her friends had likely seen the two girls practically spooning. It’s not like it was the first time, she tells herself as she pads down the hall. They’ve probably all experienced sleep-hugging Crystal first hand. She just hopes that Nicky hadn't noticed.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Jackie passes Gigi a steaming cup of coffee. “Crystal’s parents just left to open the restaurant. She sleeping still?” Gigi nods, takes the coffee and thanks her. They sit in the kitchen until Crystal appears with the most spectacular bed head that Gigi has ever seen, yawning and nearly tripping over her own feet. 

“Good morning!” She stops beside Jan and leans on her shoulder. “Sorry I slept in.” 

“It looks like you needed it, bitch.” Jan jokes but doesn’t attempt to dislodge Crystal. “You working today?” 

“No.” Crystal shakes her head. “Got an art project that I’m feeling real inspired about, though.” 

“You gonna tell me what it is now?” Says Rock but Crystal just grins and shakes her head. 

“Nope. It’s a secret project which means only I can know.” She looks smug as Rock rolls her eyes. “Can’t let other people’s opinions mess with my artistic vision, you know.” 

She wanders further into the kitchen and jumps up so she’s sitting on the counter. 

“I’m working tomorrow though, helping do prep for some big catering orders.” Crystal pours herself some coffee from the pot sitting beside her. “Then maybe seeing Yvie on Thursday so I might be M.I.A. for a bit.” 

“Really?” Jackie looks surprised. “Yvie’s in town?” Crystal nods. 

“Yeah, I’m going to call her later today.”

“So you’re saying we should not, under any circumstances interrupt you on Thursday?” Rock smirks at her. “Because you’ll be _busy_ with Yvie.” Crystal rolls her eyes and leans her head back against the cupboard behind her. 

“It’s really, _really_ not like that at all.” She says, making eye contact with Gigi for a fraction of a second. “I just want to catch up a bit, see how university is going. That’s it.” 

“Sure, sure.” Jan nods but Gigi can see her eyes flickering between the redhead and herself. Gigi doesn’t say anything, just sips her coffee again. Nicky shoots her a questioning look but Gigi ignores her. 

Heidi has to go to work shortly after and Jan has to get to the theatre so they all leave at the same time, call goodbye to Crystal whose hanging halfway out of the door and waving. 

“Nicky, has Gigi taken you to the theatre yet?” Jackie asks as they make their way down the driveway. “She’s doing some really great work for the costume department.” 

“She hasn’t!” Nicky says, turning to Gigi. “You gonna show me?” Her puppy dog eyes result in her, Jan and Jackie piling into her Volkswagen and driving to the theatre, and Nicky is delighted by what Gigi has sewn so far. 

“I knew you were good but this is really impressive.” The french girl holds up a satin Pink Ladies jacket. “These are going to be the most fashionable greasers ever.” They hang around for a while longer and eventually leave Jackie watching Jan in the audience. 

“So, who is Yvie?” Nicky asks when they’re alone in the car. “I haven’t heard you talk about her.” 

“She’s... a friend of Crystal’s.” Gigi stares straight ahead as she drives. “She’s a year older than us, I’ve never met her.” Nicky hums. 

“Just a friend? The other’s didn’t seem to think so.” 

“Yeah.” Says Gigi, hoping that she sounds normal. “And anyways, even if she wasn’t it’s none of my business.” Nicky raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, okay.” She says. “I guess.” 

* * *

Gigi’s mother decides that they should go to Kansas City on Thursday so Nicky can see more of Missouri. They had spent the day before exploring Springfield but hadn’t had any plans today, and Gigi tries to point out that they had been living in Missouri for nearly five months and had never gone to visit Kansas City. Her mother ignores her, says how convenient it is that her father has a meeting in the city that day so they can take a day trip. Nicky seems fine with it so Gigi gives in, she can tell that her mother is genuinely trying. The ride to Kansas City is just over an hour but Nicky is fascinated by the miles and miles of farmland and insists on pointing out every field of cows to Gigi. 

“I should be done around 4,” her father says as he drops them off at the top of the main drag of Downtown Kansas city. “I’ll pick you up when I’m finished and we can get dinner.” Gigi’s mother kisses his cheek in farewell and they get out of the car, start making their way down the street.

Gigi is reminded of days spent with her mother shopping in Los Angeles, going to fancy cafes that made her feel so grownup, often with Nicky joining them. It’s been a while since she had spent any time with her mom but she is suddenly really glad that they had come today. The early afternoon passes by quickly and they visit nearly every shop on the strip, Gigi’s mother buying them steaming hot lattes from a cafe when their fingers start to freeze. They visit a small boutique that sells art supplies and Gigi ends up buying an expensive tin of watercolour paints that she remembers Crystal mentioning she had wanted to try. When her mother asks what they are for she tells her that they are for a project for art class. 

It gets closer to 4 and she tells the girls that she is going to make her way back up to where Gigi’s father is going to pick them up, but the girls should get dinner together and she will get her husband to come by and pick them up later. 

“Nicky’s only here for a few more days,” she says, turning her collar up against the windchill. “You girls should enjoy a night in the big— well, biggish— city.” Gigi feels a rush of fondness for her mother as they watch her make her way back up the street. 

“We could go to that little bistro we passed earlier?” Nicky suggests. “Beside where you bought Crystal’s paints.” Gigi shoots her a sideways look but follows her down the sidewalk. 

“How did you know?” 

“Girl.” Nicky rolls her eyes and links her arm with Gigi’s. “You have never enjoyed painting once in your life.” 

“That’s—“ Gigi tries to argue but knows that Nicky knows her too well. “Yeah. You’re right.” They reach the bistro and enter, the air around them warm and smelling like baked bread. A sign tells them to seat themselves so they settle in to a corner booth. 

“You never told me that, like.” Nicky taps her fingers on the table, gives Gigi a careful look. “I didn’t realize before I came here and met Crystal that you were in love with her.” 

“Nicky!” Gigi hisses, looks around to see if anyone can overheat them. It’s not like they would know anyone even if they could. “I’m _not_. I’m not in love with her.” Nicky frowns slightly but her response is interrupted by the waitress who has arrived to take their drink orders. 

“Just water, thanks.” Nicky tells her. 

“Uh, same.” Gigi smiles at the waitress butthinks it looks more like a grimace. “Thanks.” She leaves and Gigi wants to call her back so she can avoid this, this conversation that she knows is about to occur. 

“Listen, I don’t blame you.” Nicky is saying. “You guys are two halves of a whole idiot. I really should have figured it out sooner.” 

“Nicky, I really don’t want to talk about this right now.” Gigi tries to sound unbothered but to her absolute horror, she feels her eyes filling with tears. Nicky looks absolutely floored. 

“ _Oh_ , Gigi.” She reaches for the other girl’s hand. “It’s fine, you don’t need to cry. It’s fine.” Nicky quickly gets up and slides in to Gigi’s side of the booth. “I’m sorry to bring it up.”

“No, it’s okay.” Gigi shakes her head. “I’m fine, I don’t know why I’m crying.” Nicky wraps her arm around the blonde’s shoulders. 

“Still, I shouldn’t have pried. I just want you to be comfortable telling me about the big things in your life.” 

“I know.” Gigi rests her head on Nicky’s shoulder. “This is just something that I can’t even tell myself yet. I’m really trying to get over it but it’s so hard.”

“Why is this something you have to get over?” Nicky asks softly. “And before you say it, just forget about your parents for a minute.” Gigi lets out a sigh. 

“I can’t do anything that would jeopardize my friendship with her.” She says. “What we have now is so good. So good, Nicky.” 

“But?” 

“ _But_ I’m scared that one day I’m going to do something stupid and lose it all.” 

“Listen to me,” Nicky leans back so she can see Gigi fully. “I don’t think you could do anything stupid enough to lose what you and Crystal have. Maybe you can’t see it, but I see how she looks at you.” 

“I think you’re severely underestimating the levels of stupidity I possess.” Gigi jokes weakly. “This is uncharted territory.” 

“That’s where new adventures always begin, isn’t it?” Nicky says and then pulls a face. “Oh god, that was so _fucking_ cheesy.” Gigi stutters out a laugh, wipes her eyes again. 

“I know you want what’s best for me but I really think that getting over this whole... thing. That’s what’s best.” She straightens up and looks Nicky in the eyes. “Crystal and I are just friends and that’s just how it has to be. I’m too much of a mess and she doesn’t deserve that. Besides,” she adds as Nicky slides out of the booth and returns to her side. “Crystal has no idea how I feel about her and there’s no way I’m about to assume how she feels about me. We just have a close friendship.” 

“Sure.” Nicky nods but Gigi knows that she doesn’t want to drop it. She does anyways, because she’s the best. “Hey, did I tell you that Pearl is dragging me to Aquaria’s party for New Years?” 

The rest of the evening is filled with good-natured conversations and banter and the heavy weight that had been stuck somewhere in her chest has vanished by the time they meet up with Gigi’s parents and begin the trip home. 

Nicky’s flight leaves early Saturday morning and Gigi’s mom agrees when she asks if she can invite some friends over so the group gathers again on Friday night. Crystal had told her she was helping her parents cater Mr Sin’s company holiday party at the restaurant but she would come by as soon as she was done. Jan and Jackie had arrived holding a stack of VHS movies to choose from and Heidi and Rock show up shortly after so they set up the television that sits in Gigi’s living room and settle down to watch _The Breakfast Club_. Crystal arrives just as Claire completes her makeover on Allison  and Gigi gets up to answer the door, the rest of her friends glued to the screen. Crystal is standing in a kind of ridiculous patchwork winter coat and is holding a tinfoil tray. 

“My dad made too many taquitos.” She says as she steps inside after Gigi. “Hi, by the way.” 

“Hi.” Gigi takes the tray from her and can’t help the grin that spreads across her face.“Long day?” She ignores the urge to ask Crystal about Yvie, if she saw her the previous day, what happened. 

“I smell like tacos.” Crystal gives her a look, shrugging her jacket off and hanging it on on the coat tree that stands beside the door. “I showered and still smell like tacos. I think it might be permanent.” Gigi laughs. 

“Hey, I can think of worse things to smell like.” She leads Crystal into her living room and the other’s immediately raid the tray of taquitos. Crystal reaches for Nicky’s elbow when the movie is over, pulls her into a side hug. 

“Sorry I was so late.” She says. “I wanted to see you before you left though.” Nicky looks momentarily surprised but then gathers her up into a proper hug. 

“Bitch, you all are going to make me emotional.” She says, laughing. Gigi knows that it’s true and suppresses a grin- beneath her tough exterior, buried somewhere deep, deep inside, Nicky has a sensitive side. It’s both adorable and _deeply_ hilarious. The girls spend the evening talking and laughing but eventually have to leave, each squeezing Nicky into a hug before they go. 

“Next time you can all come see me in California.” She says as Heidi hugs her tightly. “I’m serious!” Soon it’s just her and Gigi remaining and Nicky turns her misty eyes on her, let’s out a little laugh.  “Bitch, what!” She presses her fingers over her eyes. “I think all these emotions are contagious. I’ve caught them.” Gigi laughs and wraps her in a hug. 

“Thank you for coming to see me.” She says, presses a kiss to the top of Nicky’s head. “I love you and I’m so happy that you came. And thank you for loving them as much as I do.” They stay wrapped around each other in the foyer in front of the door until Nicky pulls away. 

“Okay.” She says. “I love you too, and I love that you’re happy here. I’m so glad. But now you _really_ have to help me pack all my shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicky n crystal are just too dang sweet to not get along!!!! thank you for reading as always, and thank you for all the love i've received since i posted this. we're maybe half-way through? our girls still have some shit to do!


	5. Midnight

The morning sees Gigi and Nicky rising with the sun and carrying Nicky’s luggage downstairs, where to Gigi’s surprise, her mother waits for them in the kitchen. She passes each girl a travel mug of coffee with a smile. 

“Thank you for coming, Nicky.” She says. “Gigi was so happy to have you here.” 

“Thank you for having me.” Nicky accepts the hug that she’s pulled into. “Really, thank you very much.” 

They make it to the airport right on schedule and Gigi insists on walking Nicky right up to the security gate, until she can’t follow her any further. She tries to hold herself together but can’t help the few tears that slip out as Nicky hugs her one last time, tells her she loves her and will call her later, then disappears. The car ride feels too quiet, and maybe she’s being dramatic because her and Nicky hadn’t even been separated for six months, but she’s a teenager and before she had moved to Springfield, Nicky was one of the only people in the world who she had felt she could fully trust. Even though that group now had a few more people in it, Nicky was a permanent, lifelong member. She’s nearly all the way home before she even remembers that it’s Christmas Eve. 

Her mother is wrapping gifts when Gigi gets home, shouts for her to not come into the kitchen, so Gigi goes upstairs to tackle her own gift-wrapping. She and Nicky had decided that they weren’t going to exchange gifts this year, Nicky’s visit being gift enough, but Gigi had still slipped a stack of polaroid pictures of Nicky and her friends that Rock had taken at Crystal’s house and a goofy Springfield keychain that had a cow on it in her suitcase before she had left that morning. She had bought her mom a hand knitted scarf and hat that matched her favourite wool coat from the little boutique beside the movie theatre, and she had agreed to pitch in when her mom had suggested they buy her father a new radio for his office, grateful that she would not have to wrack her brain for something she could give him. And then there was Crystal’s gift, the pearls and the tin of watercolours that she had tucked in the top drawer of her dresser. She had also found a mint condition Beatles record at the thrift store when she and Nicky had visited, one that she had double checked Crystal didn’t already own the last time she was in her room. 

Wrapping is quick work and Gigi's left with the rest of the day to herself. She knows that her friends were all busy today, family obligations and in Jackie and Heidi’s cases, Christmas Eve mass. A listlessness plagues her, even as Nicky phones her to tell her that she had arrived home and misses her already. Even as she joins her parents for dinner, her father leaving work early for once. It isn’t until late that night after she was in bed that she feels truly awake. The dull clunk that rattles her window has her shooting upright, eyes wide open. 

Clunk. 

Slowly, Gigi creeps over to the window. Another tapping noise makes her jump. Taking a cautious peek, she has to stifle a burst of laughter. Crystal is standing under her second story window, tossing pine cones, because _of course_ she is. Gigi slides open the window, leaning as far out as she can without falling. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” She whisper-shouts. She’s lucky that the neighbourhood is quiet or she’s certain Crystal wouldn’t be able to hear her. Crystal’s bike is discarded in the grass beside her and she’s wearing her winter coat on top of her pyjamas. 

“It’s after midnight! Merry Christmas!” She whisper-calls back. Gigi can feel her mouth drop open. She leans back inside for a moment, listens to make sure there’s no movements from past her bedroom door. She returns to the window, gestures wildly for Crystal to go to the front door. She gets a thumbs up in response and Crystal disappears around the side of the house. 

Gigi creeps past her parents room and down the stairs, opens her door slowly to avoid it squeaking on the hinges. Crystal is standing there with a grin on her face and cheeks ruddy with cold. 

“You’re freezing!” Gigi hauls her in, closing the door as quietly as she can. She pulls Crystal back up to her room and drags her inside. Once the door is closed and she feels safer speaking at a semi-normal volume she turns to the red-head. “You’re crazy.” 

“I snuck out.” She says, peels off her winter coat. “It turned from Christmas Eve to Christmas and I was thinking of you.” Gigi’s cheeks are probably on fire but she doesn’t care, not when this beautiful, _insane_ girl is in her bedroom and it’s Christmas and she’s grinning at her like that. 

“Merry Christmas.” Gigi whispers back. 

“I have something for you.” Crystal leans down to rummage through the backpack she had dropped on the ground. “You can open it now, if you want.” The package is roughly the size of a brick, wrapped in brown paper. Gigi takes it. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“I know.” Crystal huffs. “I made it. I wanted to.” Gigi unwraps the brown paper with shaking fingers. Inside is what looks like a sketchbook. “Maybe I should explain, a bit.” 

“ _Crystal_.” Gigi flips open the leather cover and sees a rough sketch of her Volkswagen on the front page. 

“So,” Crystal rocks back on her heels. “I started this sketchbook the day that you, uh, ran me over. And I just. Kept going once I got to know you.” Gigi flips page after page filled with sketches of her and her friends, recognizable locations and faces catching her eye. There are detailed close-ups of her own face looking back at her, more abstract pieces filled with colour that Gigi still somehow recognizes. 

“You— _wow_.” She cradles the book to her chest. Crystal ducks her head down. 

“Finish looking at it later.” She says. “I just finished the last couple of pages yesterday.” Gigi looks at the book, pages that countless hours had been poured into. 

“Thank you.” She breathes. “Really Crystal, this is amazing.” 

“You like it?” She says, then jerks her head up. “Oh! And I bought you something too. Here.” She bends down again and pulls something from her coat pocket, passes the small box to Gigi. She opens it to find a tiny Barbie doll keychain.

“Oh my god.” Gigi holds it up, grinning. “You are too much, come here.” She pulls Crystal into a hug, wraps her arms around the shorter girls shoulders. “Thank you, really. Thank you so much.” Crystal laughs against her shoulder. 

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure if it would be weird, giving you something that I made.” Her voice is muffled. Gigi pulls away, holds her at arms length. “It felt right though.”

“How many times do I need to tell you, I love your type of weird.” She says without even thinking about it. “Oh, uh. I have something for you too.” She spins around and rummages around in her closet for the gift she had wrapped earlier. Crystal takes it, flicks her eyes up at her. 

“You didn’t need to get me anything either.” She says but carefully tears the paper off. “ _Oh_!” Crystal holds up the pearl bracelets. 

“Same as your necklaces.” Gigi says as Crystal immediately slips them over her wrist, full pyjama glam. “I know you appreciate a matching accessory.” 

“I do!” She picks up the record next. “And I also appreciate the musical stylings of the greatest band in the world, and your ability to find the only record of theirs that I don’t already have.” Crystal gently sets the album on the bed beside her, pulls out the watercolour tin. “No!” 

“Uh,” Gigi starts, worried that Crystal is unhappy. 

“Gigi, tell me these aren’t the paints that I mentioned to you literally once before deciding they were way too nice to splurge on.” She holds the tin in her hands, wide eyes. “You didn’t! I don’t deserve these!” 

“Of course you do!” Relief fills Gigi’s chest. “You deserve every nice thing.” Crystal cradles the tin in her arms like a baby. “I hope that you like them.”

“I love them.” She breathes. “They’re perfect. You’re perfect.” The moment stretches on for a minute, and then two, and Crystal is so close to Gigi she can feel her body heat radiating off her. Gigi can see Crystal’s dark eyes glinting even in the low light coming in from her window, sees how big her pupils are. A strong breeze comes in through the still open window and knocks over a picture frame that sits on Gigi’s desk, the loud crash breaking the moment. Gigi jumps away from Crystal like she had been burned, clutches her racing heart. 

“ _Jesus_.” She hisses out. Crystal is still standing there with her paints, mouth slightly open. 

“I should, uh, probably get going.” She says. “I wouldn’t want my mom to wake up and find my empty bed.” Gigi nods and watches Crystal pull her jacket on again, carefully tucking her gifts into her backpack. “I rode here on my bike so it shouldn’t take long.” 

They tiptoe back down the stairs and Gigi lets herself be pulled into another quick hug out on the porch. 

“When will I see you next?” She asks quietly as Crystal lets her go. “You got family stuff?” Crystal chews on her lip. 

“Yeah. Then the restaurant is catering, we’ll be pretty busy.” She frowns. “New Years?” 

“Yeah.” Gigi nods. The town is putting on another festival on New Year’s eve complete with fireworks. “I’ll be there.” She waves goodbye and watches as Crystal runs to the side of the house to collect her bike, rides down the street with one hand on the handlebars and one hand waving. She somehow makes it around the corner without really watching where she’s going. 

When Gigi is back in her room she picks up Crystal’s sketchbook again, tracing her fingers over the now familiar first page. She flips through again and as she gets closer to the back, the drawings get more and more detailed. The mediums change as well, go from pencil sketches to pastels and acrylic paints, even a couple of polaroid photographs that Rock must have given Crystal. The photos are surrounded by little doodles and captions and Gigi has to hold back laughter when she sees one of her and Crystal making faces as Jackie kisses Jan’s cheek beside them, captioned “GROSS” with an excessive amount of exclamation points and hearts. She spends much longer than she had expected to just flipping through the book and still feels like she barely scratches the surface, knows that she will probably do the same thing the next night, and the one after. 

The following morning her mother asks her why she seems so tired but Gigi just shrugs, says something about being too excited for Christmas morning to sleep well. 

* * *

Gigi doesn't end up seeing any of her friends until New Year’s Eve, only hearing from them through periodic phone calls. Jan leaves town with her mom to see her Aunt in Illinois for a few days and Jackie calls her to have someone to listen as she laments having to dodge questions about why she doesn’t have a boyfriend from her relatives that are staying with her. 

Gigi passes the time by fiddling with the new camera her parents had gifted her, one of the latest models her dad’s company has developed, and spending time with her mom. They bake cookies together for the first time since Gigi was in middle school, and her mom even helps her with a couple of the Grease costumes she had brought home with her over the break. It’s really nice, but she’s buzzing with excitement by the time New Year’s rolls around. 

Jan has invited them to her house so they could head to the festival together, and Gigi makes sure to layer up on clothing before she leaves. It’s bitterly cold outside so she blasts the heat in her car, waves goodbye to her mom and tells her she might run in to her at the festival. It was assumed that the girls would be spending the night at Jan’s house so she brings her overnight bag with her. 

“Happy holidays!” Jan screeches at her when she yanks open the door and beckons Gigi inside. “You’re the last one here!” Gigi toes off her boots and follows Jan down the hallway as she chatters about her visit with her aunt. Jan’s room is warm and full of laughter and they end up spending a full half hour catching up before they leave. 

“So,” Jan says from her bed, elbowing Jackie in the side. “I, uh. I came out to my mom when we were in Illinois.” She says. 

“You _what_?!” Crystal sits bolt up right from where she had been lounging next to Gigi. “Jan!” The blonde nods, breaks out into a grin. 

“I just decided it was time, you know.” Her half ponytail bounces behind her. “And I was with my aunt and her girlfriend and it just felt right.” 

“That’s amazing!” Rock leans over and pulls her into a hug. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Jan leans into her. “My mom was really cool about it. I think she already kind of knew.” 

“Did you tell her about Jackie?” Heidi asks, raising an eyebrow. Jan blushes bright red but nods. 

“Yeah.” She squeezes Jackie’s hand. “She told me that she was glad I chose someone so level-headed and kind.” Jackie laughs and presses a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Yeah, she practically invited me to move in when I saw her today.” She jokes. Gigi grins at the two of them but can’t help her mind from wandering. How would her parents react if she told them about her sexuality? She sincerely doubted they would be anything remotely close to cool. She tears her mind away from the depressing spiral and instead joins the group hug that’s now occurring, tells Jan how proud she is of her, how brave she was. 

“Honestly Jan, I just wanted to let you know that this is so gay of you.” Crystal says with a straight face before bursting into laughter and collapsing on the floor. 

By the time they make it the the festival it is already in full swing, with a stage set up and what sounds like a Journey cover band. Food stands line the streets and there are activities for children and families, carnival style games and colouring tables. 

“I can’t believe it’s 1986.” Jackie says later, as they find a picnic table in the little park at the end of the block. “Well, at least it will be in a few minutes.” Midnight is creeping upon them and the festival is still buzzing, the park around them filled with families and groups of friends. Gigi sits down at the table next to Heidi, Crystal tucking herself in the space beside her. Jan and Jackie are on the other side, Rock perched beside them. The music from the stage drifts towards them until it is interrupted by the MC, announcing that they are starting the minute countdown. The excitement in the air is almost palpable and Gigi watches Jackie slide her arm around Jan’s waist, leaning over to whisper something in her ear. They’ve turned around so they’re all facing the direction the fireworks are scheduled to be set off in. Crystal’s mitten-clad hand squeezes Gigi’s knee under the table for a moment. 

“1986, here we come.” She says and then they join in with the ten second count down.

“3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!” The park is filled with cheering and the first firework explodes over head, a sparkling explosion of red and gold. Jan pulls Jackie into a kiss, nobody paying them enough attention to worry about being spotted. Rock and Heidi have both gotten up and are dancing around their table, cheering for every firework. 

“Happy New Year.” Gigi turns to Crystal, whose already looking at her with dark eyes. “Happy 1986, Crystal.” She lets the other girl pull her into a tight hug and relaxes into the embrace. 

“Happy New Year, Gi.” The redhead murmurs into her ear. Crystal pulls back slightly and brushes Gigi’s hair behind her shoulder, presses a soft kiss to Gigi’s cheek. “This is already my happiest year yet.” Gigi ducks her head and resists the urge to press a shaking hand to her cheek. 

“Me too.” She says instead, turning back to the firework display but tucking herself closer to Crystal’s side. She tells herself it’s because the other girl is basically a human radiator, but doesn’t fight against the other voice in her head for once that’s yelling at her about _Crystal, Crystal, Crystal_. 

The moment that stretches between them ends just as suddenly as it began when a voice, louder than the crackling fireworks calls out to them. 

“Crystal! Hey!” A tall girl in an orange coat is weaving through the crowd, holding hands with a blonde. They stop in front of the table and Crystal whips around, nearly falling off of the bench. 

“Yvie!” She steps into the tall girl’s arms, hugs her quickly before stepping back. “Hey, happy New Year!” Gigi feels out of place suddenly, watching the two model-esque girls in front of her. Jackie and Jan turn around to, both wearing identical expressions of surprise. 

“Hey!” Yvie waves at them and grins. “Jackie, Jan.”

“Hey girl!” Jan chirps. “We heard you were in town for the holidays.” Yvie nods, pulling the blonde closer to her. 

“Yeah, bringing this one home to meet my folks.” She grins. “This is my girlfriend Scarlet. Scar, this is Crystal, Jan and Jackie.” Crystal is positively glowing as she shakes Scarlet’s hand. 

“Yvie told me all about you the other day.” She says. “You’re in the same visual arts program, right?” Scarlet laughs and nods. 

“You must be Gigi.” Yvie turns her intense gaze on Gigi, who immediately straightens her spine. 

“Uh— yes.” She says, shaking Yvie’s outstretched hand. “It’s really nice to meet you.” Yvie holds her gaze for a moment before pulling her up and into a hug. 

“Crystal couldn’t shut up about you when I saw her.” She laughs in her ear. “I’ve heard about you too, girl.” When she pulls back there’s a sideways grin on her face and Gigi can feel herself relax. They hang around and watch the rest of the fireworks together, Scarlet and Crystal deep in conversation about whatever art program she and Yvie are studying at NYU even though Yvie mutters to Gigi that she had told Crystal basically every detail already. When Rock and Heidi wander back to the group and Yvie hugs them too, introduces them to Scarlet, she says that they should probably go find her parents in the crowd. 

“It was nice meeting you all.” Says Scarlet, waving goodbye. 

“Yeah, let us know if you’re ever in New York!” Yvie grins and takes her hand again. “Nice to meet you Gigi, bye everyone!” 

“Scarlet seems sweet.” Says Jackie when they disappear back into the crowd, her gaze trained on Crystal. “They seem really happy together.” 

“Totally!” Crystal nods and the minuscule crease that had settled on Jackie’s brow disappears. “I’m really happy for them. Scarlet said that Yvie had shown her photos of my work before and she thinks I would have a good shot at getting in to NYU, if I applied.” 

“Oh, wow.” Gigi’s eyebrows shoot up. “New York?” Crystal shrugs. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, but it’s nice to hear that she thinks I’m good enough.” Gigi knows that Jan plans on applying for several theatre schools in New York and that Jackie has been researching law programs in the city as well, but Crystal hadn’t ever mentioned where she wanted to go after high school. Then again, neither had Gigi. When they finally make it back to Jan’s house and change out of their winter clothes and into pyjamas, the groups settles into their regular positions in Jan’s room. Jan brings in mugs of hot chocolate and makes Crystal promise to be careful she wouldn’t spill before she gives her one. 

“Does anyone have any New Year’s resolutions?” Asks Jackie, blowing on her steaming mug. 

“Yeah, finally pass algebra!” Heidi cries. “If anyone sees me procrastinating on my homework please slap me.” Rock cracks up, says her resolution is to ensure Heidi gets a slap a day. 

“I want to get more into writing my own music.” Jan says, pointing at the guitar leaning against her wall that Gigi knows she had gotten for Christmas. “Maybe pick up some more instruments. We’ll see.” She turns her smile on Crystal. “What about you? I know you don’t, like, believe in New Years resolutions but is there anything you want from this year?” 

“It’s not that I don’t _believe_ in them!” Crystal rolls her eyes. “I just think it’s silly to feel like you can only have, like, a fresh start once a year. When you can do that whenever.” She huffs. “But yes, actually, I do. I want to leave something for the Art Club before we graduate, so it doesn’t just fizzle out. Somehow. I don’t know exactly what yet.” 

“The gallery was so good, maybe you could do another one?” Jackie crosses her arms over her knees. Crystal shrugs. 

“Yeah. I want something bigger, something even better than that.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve got some.... abstract ideas, so far. What about you, Gigi?” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Gigi leans back on one hand, holding her mug with the other. “I’ve got a bad habit of letting my resolutions go before January is even over.” Crystal snorts, catches Gigi’s eye. 

“Who knows, maybe something will stick this year.”

* * *

January means that school is back from break, and for the entire Senior Class, it means that it’s time to crack down. College applications are due in mere weeks and midterms are coming up, and Gigi is still spending two days a week with the cheer squad and weekends at the theatre. 

“Anyone else feel like they’re going to die?” Says Heidi one Thursday at lunch, practically buried in algebra books. Rock had began tutoring her after school and she was struggling to juggle her schoolwork and her part-time job at Nina’s. 

“I feel like I’ve already died but _something_ out there just won’t let me rest in peace.” Jan rubs her eyes, smudging her mascara so the bags are even more pronounced. “AP Chem is kicking my ass almost as hard as Dahlia wishes she could.” Dahlia had been extra tough on the cheer team when they had returned from winter break for no apparent reason, but Jan swears that it had something to do with the fact that Jaida has begun spending practices next to herself and Gigi. _“I don’t know why,”_ she had whispered to Gigi one day as Jaida set her bag down next to her and began stretching. _“but the balance has somehow become... unbalanced.”_

“Ugh.” Crystal groans and rests her forehead on the table, effectively covering the history assignment she had been trying to tackle. “If I’m not here, I’m at the restaurant. And if I’m not at the restaurant, I’m working with Miss Velour on Art Club’s next fundraiser. And if I’m not working on that, I’m probably passed out somewhere from sleep deprivation.” Gigi pats her on the back sympathetically but doesn’t look up from her science assignment that is due right after lunch. 

Her and Jackie spend the following Sunday working on college applications at La Casita and Gigi glares at the envelopes laid out in front of her. 

“I still don’t even know what I want to study.” She crosses her arms. “The fashion design program at this school has some really intense pre-requisites.” 

“Apply anyways?” Jackie shuffles through the papers in front of her. “That’s what Crystal did. Faxed her portfolio to every school she could think of with a reputable art program and now it’s “out of her hands and in the universe”, apparently.” 

In the end that’s what Gigi does, crossing her fingers that at least one design program will accept her.

She swears that she blinks and January is over, February passing just as fast. Midterms end and Gigi finally feels like she can breathe again on the first day of March. The sun has risen earlier than it had in weeks, already thawing out the frost covered grass when Gigi leaves that morning. 

Crystal is walking down her driveway just as Gigi pulls up outside her house and she trots over, climbs in the passenger seat. 

“Good morning Miss Goode!” Crystal buckles up her seatbelt. “I think today is going to be a really good day.” Gigi agrees and by the time Heidi and Rock are in the backseat, it already feels like the best day she’s had in weeks. The giddiness lasts her up until cheer practice however, when she pushes open the locker room doors and sets her gym bag down on a bench. She’s alone in the changing area but can hear voices from the side with the toilets, can hear laughter echoing around the tiled room. 

“I honestly can’t believe she’s being such a _bitch_.” It’s Dahlia, and judging from the snort of laughter, Brita. “I guess Jaida doesn’t care about her social standing anymore, though. Whatever.” 

Gigi freezes, crouched over her bag but not daring to unzip it. If Dahlia and Brita are in the bathroom shit talking their friend, she really, really doesn’t want to get caught listening in. She considers walking right out the door to avoid eavesdropping but then catches her own name. 

“She’s hanging out with Jan Sport and Gigi Goode during practices, and for what?” Brita is saying. “Next she’s going to be telling us she’s a dyke or something.” Brita laughs again. Gigi clamps her hand over her mouth and stands up slowly. 

“Yeah, totally.” Dahlia's voice pierces Gigi’s ears. “I still can’t believe that Crystal somehow convinced Gigi to join her little lesbian cult, anyways. She totally doesn’t seem the type.” A sick, heated feeling swirls around Gigi’s stomach. “Like, I get that she was new and everything but was she that _desperate_ for friends? Crystal is a fucking freak, I hope she realizes that soon.” 

"Right?" Brita's voice sounds even closer.

“Maybe they’re hooking up.” Dahlia laughs. “I’ve heard some rumours about Jan, it wouldn’t surprise me.” They round the corner and Gigi is too shocked to do anything but stand and stare at them. 

“Oh, shit.” Brita is saying but Gigi isn’t listening, just forces herself to grab her bag and swing it back over her shoulder. 

“Sorry Dahlia, I can’t make it to practice today.” She says, words falling out of her mouth before she can even think about what she’s saying. Dahlia’s face has gone slack. “And have you ever considered that maybe Jaida doesn’t want to hang out with such _hateful bitches_?” She spins on her heel and yanks the locker room door open, nearly bowling over Jan who had been about to enter. 

“Gi?” The blonde takes one look at Gigi’s stony face before grabbing her elbow and following her back down the hallway. “Girl, what happened? Are you okay?” Gigi shakes her head, marches Jan all the way outside before stopping. 

“I overheard Dahlia and Brita in the locker room.” She says, white knuckles still gripping the strap of her bag. “They were saying some really nasty stuff. About Jaida. And us.” She pauses. “And Crystal, too.” Jan’s face goes sheet white. 

“Gigi, what kind of nasty stuff?” She asks slowly. “What did they say about Crystal?” 

“That, uh.” Gigi feels kind of numb and her head is buzzing. “That she roped me into her lesbian club. And that I must have only hung out with her because I was desperate for friends. Some other stuff.” Jan nods, presses her lips together. 

“And me?” She asks. 

“Nothing specific. Just that they had heard some rumours about you.” Gigi bites her lip. “I called them both hateful bitches.” That startles a laugh out of Jan. 

“You didn’t.” She presses a hand over her mouth. “Gigi!” 

“I sure did.” Gigi forces a tiny grin. “I don’t think I could’ve stopped myself if I tried.” She pauses for a moment. “So, what now?” 

“Well.” Jan sighs and they begin walking to Gigi’s car, an unspoken understanding that they will both be missing practice today. “Dahlia can say whatever she wants about me. I’ve come out to my mom and my friends and my fucking girlfriend and that’s everyone whose opinion I care about.” Jan’s usual cheery tone is replaced by something harder. 

“Do we tell Crystal?” Gigi unlocks her door and lets Jan in. “Or do we not mention it?” Jan frowns. 

“Well, I guess that depends.” She turns to face Gigi. “You’re a part of this too, now. Once Dahlia latches her claws into something she doesn’t let go easily.” Gigi nods and waits for Jan to collect her thoughts, continue. “I know that Crystal is strong enough to not let this affect her, and as much as I hate it, she’s heard worse. But if Dahlia pulls something like she did last time and starts spreading rumours, your name is gonna be thrown in there too. So I think that you have to decide if you’re ready to dodge that, or if you want to save face before anything gets around.” 

“Yeah.” Gigi breathes in, tries to hide how shaken she feels. “Yeah, I get that.” 

“So,” Jan raises an eyebrow. “I’m not about to tell you what to do but I will do anything that I can to protect my friends.” Gigi has never seen her look so serious. 

“I know.” Gigi wipes her palms on her jeans, squares her shoulders. “And so am I, Jan. I can’t say that I don’t care about what Dahlia might say about me, but I can say that Crystal, and you, and the rest of our friends are more than worth it. I love you guys.” 

“You have a really good heart, Gigi.” Jan reaches over and squeezes her hand. “And who knows, maybe you shocked those bitches into shutting their mouths.” Gigi laughs. 

“Yeah, maybe.” She grins appreciatively at Jan before starting the car. “Now, I don’t know about you but I could really use a milkshake right about now.” Jan agrees enthusiastically and they head straight to Nina’s, an unspoken agreement to try not to worry about what had happened in the locker room settling over them. 

The next day, when Gigi passes Dahlia and Brita in the hallway on her way to biology class, the two girls avoid her eyes and fall silent. Gigi feels herself stand taller, squares her shoulders, and tries not to smirk too hard. Jaida joins her and Jan to stretch again the following day at cheer practice, dropping her bag in between them and reaching over to touch her toes. 

“Brita told me you really shook Dahlia up yesterday.” She says casually. “At practice she kept getting distracted and she let us go early.” 

“Brita told you?” Gigi raises both eyebrows. Jaida sits down and shrugs. 

“Girl’s got a big mouth.” She presses the bottoms of her feet together an leans over. “Good for you, though. I told them the same thing last week, maybe you finally got through to them.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Gigi makes eye contact with Jan, who looks like she’s suppressing a grin. 

“And if they try anything else you can let me know, too.” Jaida reaches over and gently taps her fist against Gigi’s, then Jan. “I’m sick of being grouped in with such bullies. I’ve got your back.”

Cheer practice comes and goes without incident, and Dahlia maybe even sends Gigi and Jan less glares than usual. 

* * *

March also means Crystal’s 18th birthday, a fact that Heidi brings up one day while they’re sitting in the cafeteria. 

“You wanna do anything this year? 18 is a big one.” She trains her wide eyes on Crystal. 

“Hm, I don’t know.” Crystal shrugs. “Probably something small. Maybe you guys could come over, but I think it’s on a Tuesday.” They assure her that they would come over no matter what day, and Gigi’s mind begins to wander over what she could get Crystal for her birthday. She knows that she wouldn’t be expecting anything but Gigi can’t help but want to impress her. She considers trying to make her something but then remembers who the artist in the friendship was and scraps that idea. She could buy something, maybe some jewelry or some art supplies but that feels too unsentimental. 

Later that weekend when Mrs Robinson has sent her out with the theatre companies cheque book to buy more pink satin from the fabric store on Main Street, she takes one look at the dark green charmeuse that is on display and feels a grin spread over her face. Two purchases later, one for theatre and one for herself, she’s out the door with a plan. Lucky for her Crystal is a similar height and build to Jan, whose measurements sit safely in her notebook with the rest of the theatre cast.

The dress that she had decided to make took her the full two weeks until Crystal’s birthday to finish, and it's probably one of Gigi’s favourite projects ever. It has a tailored bodice and a high collar with a zip up the back. The skirt is short, and she imagined it would fall mid-thigh in Crystal, and the sleeves are ruched. She had even hand-beaded it with tiny, pale cream coloured pearls, which had taken her an entire night and caused at least a dozen pricked fingertips. Crystal had been right, her birthday is on a Tuesday and just as Gigi was getting dressed for school, her phone rings. 

“Hello?” She balances the phone in between her ear and shoulder, sliding her belt through the loops in her jeans. 

“Go outside in, like, 5 minutes.” Crystal’s voice rings out. “Be ready to go, okay bye!” She hangs up before Gigi can say anything else, leaving her to scramble out the door. Crystal pulls up minutes later in a horrifically mustard yellow Saturn with a dent in the passenger seat door, immediately jumping out of the driver’s side and launching herself at Gigi. 

“Look at her!” She cries, waving her arms around in excitement. “My baby!” Gigi’s jaw has dropped open. 

“Bitch, what?!” She stumbles back and wraps an arm around Crystal’s waist to keep them both upright. “Wait, before you tell me, happy birthday!” 

“Thank you!” Crystal is practically vibrating. “Okay, come on, get in!” The seats inside the car are an atrocious chevron pattern that Gigi is immediately obsessed with. 

“Can you even drive?” She asks as Crystal drums her fingers on the steering wheel. She knows that the ginger’s dad had been teaching her in the fall but hadn’t heard anything since. 

“Yes, you bitch!” Crystal shrieks and starts the car, rolling down the street. “So my parents surprised me for my birthday with this bad boy!”

“That’s fucking awesome.” Gigi grins and leans back in her seat. They’ve made it off her street now, she’s probably safe. Rock and Heidi react in similar ways when they see them pull up, both laughing as Crystal happily retells the story. 

They make it to school on one piece even though Crystal has to try three times to get both sides of the car within the lines of the parking spot, with Rock and Heidi attempting to guide her through their giggles. Gigi decides that she doesn’t even care that Crystal is honestly kind of _terrible_ at driving because her enthusiasm sort of makes up for it. That, and the functioning seat belts. 

“Ha!” She says, slamming the car door closed and locking it. “Nailed it.” 

That evening Crystal’s mother had insisted on closing La Casita to the public so that the girls could come for dinner, despite Crystal’s protests that it was too much, too big of a fuss. Gigi steps through the door with Crystal’s gift tucked under her arm, and is pulled into a hug by Rosa before she is even fully inside. 

“Gigi, come in!” She takes the gift and placed it on a table that already has a gift bag sitting on it. “Can you believe that our Cryssie is 18?” Crystal’s protests can be heard from where she’s sitting with Heidi, her cheeks bright red. 

“She’s been like this all day.” She mutters as Gigi sits down next to her. 

“Well,” Heidi shoots her a sweet grin that Gigi has learned not to trust. “I, for one, cannot believe that our sweet little baby Cryssie is an adult.” She reaches over and tries to pinch Crystal’s cheeks but gets her hands swatted away. 

“Gigi, please!” She leans over, nearly in Gigi’s lap. “Tell Heidi that I’m older than her.” 

“That may be true but that doesn’t mean you’re not our sweet little baby, Cryssie!” Gigi pats the top of her curls and Crystal gasps at her, Heidi cackling beside her. Rosa and Martin have made a truly incredible amount of food and bring it all out once the rest of the group arrives, so much food that even after six teenagers are stuffed there are still enough leftovers for at least a week. They had even made a con lechè that they stuck some birthday candles in and Crystal buries her pink face in her hands when they sing to her. 

“It’s just a birthday!” She keeps repeating. “It’s not a big deal!” But the night feels like a big deal to Gigi, watching her blow the candles out with probably the same soft eyes that her parents are watching her with. 

They leave before it gets too dark, Rosa sending each girl with a takeout container full of leftovers and reminding them that they do have school the next day. Gigi hasn’t even brushed her teeth yet before her phone is ringing and she picks it up, wonders who would be calling this late. 

“Gi.” It’s Crystal, because of course it is. “The dress.” 

“Do you like it?” Gigi sinks down onto her bed. Crystal must have gotten around to opening her gifts. 

“I _love_ it.” Crystal’s voice is soft. “I’m wearing it right now and just, like. Staring at myself in the mirror. It’s so perfect.” 

“I’m glad.” Gigi laughs. “I hoped you would like it.” 

“It’s the most beautiful thing I own.” The smile is audible in her voice. “And the fact that it came from you makes it even more beautiful.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye nicky, and hello 1986!!!! the new year has big things for our gals! (ps happy day after finale day, congrats to our new queen💓)


	6. Piercings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some homophobic language and bullying in this chapter, please skip over if that will harm you in any way!

Two days after Crystal’s birthday, once she’s officially been an eighteen year old for 48 hours, Gigi notices that she’s acting kind of strange at school. Almost the entire lunch period has passed without Crystal’s usual wild arm gestures or near-spills of whatever she’s drinking that day. 

“What’s up?” Gigi leans in and asked quietly when the others are distracted by whatever story Rock is telling. “You okay?" Crystal makes a face like she is trying not to laugh. She shoves the remainder of her lunch into her backpack, stands up suddenly. 

“Gigi, I almost forgot to show you that thing in the art room I told you about earlier.” She swings her backpack over one shoulder, stares intensely at the blonde, who has zero recollection of ever talking to Crystal about something in the art room. “You know, that thing?” Crystal quirks one eyebrow. 

“Oh, uh. Right!” Gigi lamely says. “The thing. That I have to go look at, right now.” She waves to the girls and follows Crystal out of the cafeteria, shrugging at the confused expressions she’s met with. 

“Okay, in here.” Crystal pulls the door to the girls bathroom open and all but shoves Gigi into the wheelchair stall at the end. 

“Crystal, what—“ Gigi cuts herself off when Crystal slams the stall door shut and yanks up her sweatshirt. “Oh!” Sometime since Tuesday, Crystal had went and gotten her nipples pierced. Gigi stares at the silver barbells, can feel her mouth drop open and her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

“They hurt so fucking bad.” Crystal says but looks unbelievably smug. “I can’t wear a bra for months, probably.” She pulls the sweatshirt back down. 

“ _Holy shit_.” Gigi tries to regain her composure, probably fails judging from how hot her face feels. “Crystal, what? Holy shit!” She thinks her brain is short-circuiting. 

“I went yesterday after school. Drove to the piercing shop just out of town. I dunno, I thought it would be fun.” Crystal finishes tucking her sweatshirt back into her jeans and tucks a loose curl behind her ear. “But now my nipples just fucking hurt. They look cute though, right?”

“They look great!” Gigi says too quickly and feels the familiar blush spread up her neck. “Uh, yeah. Very cute.” Crystal just laughs and unlocked the stall door but Gigi sees her bright red ears. They have a couple extra minutes to get to their next classes so they take the long way to the midway point between the Science Block and the Humanities Block. 

“Do your parents know?” Gigi manages to ask when she feels like she can use her tongue again. Crystal smirks. 

“Nope. I told them I was going to your house.” She dodges the gentle shove that Gigi aims at her. 

“You know, when I first met you I didn’t realize you were such a badass.” The blonde laughs. Crystal shrugs. 

“Why can I say,” she brushes her curls over her shoulder and adopts a ridiculously exaggerated tone. “I am pretty much the coolest person in this town, and I’m _not_ sorry about it.” They part ways when they reach the midway point between their classes and Gigi spends the rest of the day distracted, cheeks heating up anytime someone catches her spacing out, definitely, 100% not thinking about Crystal and her new fucking piercings. 

The day before spring break begins, Crystal tells the group at lunch that she’s going to be flying to Mexico with her parents the next day, that her pregnant aunt finally had her baby the day before and had insisted they come on a last minute trip. Gigi is disappointed that she won’t be able to spend the week off from school with her, but kind of relieved that she’ll have one less distraction when the spring musical is rapidly approaching and she still has costumes to sew. The ginger hugs her tight before she leaves that day and Gigi squeezes her back even tighter. 

Despite the lack of Crystal during spring break, Gigi hardly has time to mope— she spends the majority of her time in the theatre, and when they do have time off, her and Jan meet up with their friends who are still in town. Jaida even joins them at Nina’s one day after a particularly gruelling rehearsal to Gigi’s surprise. She gets along well with the group and even jots down her phone number on a napkin so she can help Heidi with her math homework— a subject that Jaida claims she is a whiz at but Gigi wouldn’t be surprised if the two girls spend all their time together gossiping instead. She spends the last two nights before Crystal comes home at Jan’s house, the pair going back and forth to the theatre for rehearsals and costume fittings. Jackie brings over a pizza on the Saturday after they’ve wrapped up for the day and they slowly make their way through the respective piles of homework that had been given out at the start of spring break and then subsequently ignored. 

“You excited to have Crystal back?” Jackie asks from behind her slice of pizza, hunched over an AP english paper. Gigi glances at her in surprise. 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” She swallows her bite of pizza. “It’s been weird without her.” 

“I bet.” Jan says kind of absentmindedly. “I would be lost if Jackie left for a full week.” 

“Well.” Gigi puts her pencil down and squints at the other blonde. “That’s kind of different, you know? Because Jackie is your _girlfriend_?” 

“Girl, it’s hardly different.” Jan copies her, puts her pencil down. “Come on.” 

“She’s gotta point, Gi.” Jackie reaches over to pat Gigi’s arm. “You two almost act more like a couple than we do.” 

“That’s not true!” Gigi loathes how high pitched her voice goes, how her cheeks feel like they’re on fire. “Besides, she doesn’t even _know_ that I like girls. It’s not like I’ve ever told her.” 

“You do, then?” Jan is really poorly trying to suppress her grin. “Like girls, I mean. For someone who hangs out with so many lesbians, you’re very tight lipped about your own preferences, Gigi.” Gigi lets out a groan, rests her forehead against the table. 

“I mean.” She raises her head before thunking it back down, not willing to make eye contact yet. “Okay, yes. I like girls, Janice. Are you happy?”

“Yes.” Jan says. “Very.” 

“You know we’re like, the last people who would judge you?” Jackie sounds concerned. “We won’t out you or anything.” Gigi slowly raises her head and shrinks under the two intense gaze strained on her. 

“I know, of course I know that.” She presses her fingertips to her burning cheeks. “It’s just, the only person who I have ever told before in my life is Nicky, and even then it was never, like. Something that I let myself think about too hard.” 

“I totally understand.” Jackie reaches over the table and rests a hand on Gigi’s arm. “I tried to convince myself for ages that what I was feeling was wrong. That it was just a phase or something, but when I finally recognized that part of myself, I finally felt like I was me.” She reaches for Jan’s hand, connecting them. “I know how hard it is and we can stop talking about it if you want, but know that you’ve got people in your corner.” Gigi waits for the burn of tears to come but it never does. 

“Thanks, Jackie.” She takes a deep breath. “Actually, I kind of do want to talk about it, if that’s okay?” Jackie and Jan both slide their homework out of the way and they spend the next hour listening to Gigi’s fears about her parents and peers, how she had been so scared after that one kiss with Violet back in LA that she had immediately gone out and found a boyfriend to hide behind. Jan and Jackie squeeze her hands and hug her and share their own experiences, and Gigi finally realizes how heavy this had been weighing on her once it’s out in the open. 

“So,” Jan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and glances sideways at Jackie. “You can totally stop me if I’m wrong but I’m a nosy bitch so I have to ask. You and Crystal. _Is_ there something there?” Gigi remembers sitting in the bistro in Kansas City with Nicky. _“I didn’t realize you’re in love with her.”_

“No. Maybe.” She sighs. “I don’t know. No.” Jackie presses her lips together like she wants to say something but stays silent. 

“Okay, new question.” Jan says. “Do you _want_ there to be something there?” 

“I don’t know the answer to that one either.” Gigi bites the inside of her cheek. “Her friendship isn’t something that I ever want to risk. And I don’t want her to think that being her friend isn’t enough for me, because it is. I don’t know. I’m too scared to lose her if I ever say something and she doesn’t feel the same way.” 

“But what if she does feel the same way?” Jan presses. 

“I think I would know if she did.” Gigi snorts. “She’s not exactly subtle with her emotions.” 

“Gigi!” Jackie is squinting at her. “Okay, I _really_ shouldn’t be saying anything. But.” 

“But?” Gigi raises her eyebrows at Jackie. 

“I have known Crystal for a long time.” The other girl says slowly. “I’ve seen her go through some shit and get crushes and have her heart broken. But I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you.” 

“But-“ Gigi is cut off by Jan. 

“It’s true.” 

“I just.” Gigi swallows roughly, her heart speeding up in her chest. “I don’t want to get my hopes up and pretend something is there when it’s not.” Jackie levels her gaze at her. 

“I wouldn’t be saying anything if I didn’t know.” She says. “If I thought that there was any chance of this being a one-sided thing.” Gigi can feel her clammy palms, hear her heartbeat at this point. 

“Jackie.” Her mouth feels dry. “Did Crystal say something to you? Does she know how I feel?” Jackie shakes her head. 

“She doesn’t know, she’s just as oblivious as you, apparently.” She pauses for a moment. “But she did say something to Rock, who told me. Something about how she was trying to work up the courage to talk to you during break, but then chickened out and tagged along with her parents on a trip to Mexico instead.” Gigi can hardly believe her ears. 

“Are you telling me that Crystal likes me but would rather fly to a different country than tell me?” She wails and Jan immediately cracks up. “Oh my god!” 

“I’m sorry!” Jackie is literally wringing her hands, desperately looking between Gigi and Jan. “But at least she likes you, right?” 

“She comes back tomorrow!” Gigi drags her hands across her face. “What do I do?” 

“You don’t, like, have to do anything.” Jan tries to calm herself down. “Not if you don’t want to. Crystal doesn’t even know you know so it’s not like she’s expecting anything.” 

“She’s really not.” Jackie adds. “I think that she’s basically convinced herself that you’re straight at this point, I doubt she was actually going to say anything to you.” 

“She’s a romantic, but like, one that talks the talk and then leaves the country to avoid doing the walk.” Jan giggles again. 

“Oh god.” Gigi groans but her mind is buzzing. “Are you sure though? Like, this isn’t just some big prank to get me to confess my big fat crush on my best friend only to be humiliated and have to move away and change my name?” 

“Not a prank.” Jackie shakes her head, trying to hide her smile. “Just some information that should have remained a secret, probably. That you can choose what to do with.” 

“And if you do want to do something we’ll totally help.” Jan is grinning at her. Gigi laughs but tells them she’s not going to do anything, at least not until she feels less like they’re tricking her, but she’ll let them know. She returns to her home that day and wishes she could call Nicky, who was visiting family in France for her own break, vows to ask her for some advice as soon as she hears the other girl is home. She only allows herself to imagine what may happen tomorrow when she picks Crystal up as she’s laying in bed, and she falls asleep with a smile on her face. 

* * *

Crystal is more tanned than before when she bounds over to Gigi’s car the next morning. They had taken to alternating who drives to school since Crystal’a birthday, but Gigi had called her that morning and told her that she would drive since the other girl would likely still be tired from her flight. 

“Hey!” The ginger slides into the passenger seat and leans over the shift gear to pull Gigi into a hug. Her hair smells like her favourite lemon shampoo. “Good break?” 

“Yeah.” Gigi squeezes her back before sitting up properly. Crystal’s nose looks slightly sunburnt and her cheeks are dotted with new freckles. “Look at you! Got some sun, hey?” 

“Yeah, I think I spent, like, three full days camped out at the beach.” Crystal laughs. “I had sand in all the places sand shouldn’t be.” They drive to the corner where Heidi and Rock are waiting and Crystal spends the rest of the short drive telling the girls about her trip, her new baby cousin who had been obsessed with grabbing her hair and yanking it. 

Gigi has pushed her conversation that she had with Jan and Jackie the previous day to the back of her mind but it rushes back in full force when they part ways and Crystal gives her a little wave, says she’ll swing by the art room later and walk her to lunch. 

“So,” Jackie says as soon as Gigi has sat down in the english classroom and the blonde briefly wonders if she’s psychic. “Crystal’s home.” 

“She sure is.” Gigi pulls her notebook out of her backpack and busies herself with flipping to a blank page. Jackie just snorts but gets the hint. 

“The spring pep rally is coming up, the cheer squad is doing something, right?” 

“Yeah.” Gigi nods. Dahlia had made an announcement that the cheer team had extra practices this week in preparation right after the bell had rung. “Then that’s it for the year.” 

“Can you believe that we graduate in just a few months?” Jackie rests her elbows on her desk. “College letters should be coming any day now.” 

“Ugh.” Gigi sighs. “Don’t remind me.” She daydreams her way through English class and then art, hardly listening to Jan and Rock’s excited chatter about the newest project Miss Velour has assigned them. Crystal’s waiting for them outside the classroom and they begin walking down to the cafeteria together when Gigi realizes that she had forgotten her jacket in the art room. 

“Go on girls, I’ll meet you in the caf.” She spins on her heel and begins back up the staircase towards the art room. 

“Wait, I’ll come!” Crystal skips the bottom step to catch up, waving off Rock and Jan. “I wanna ask Miss Velour something, if she’s still there.” They walk through the crowd and Crystal pulls the door of the classroom open, Gigi following her and almost crashing in to her when she suddenly stops. Miss Velour isn’t in the classroom but Dahlia is, arms full of paints and poster paper. 

“What are you doing in here?” Crystal asks her in a tone that Gigi has never heard her use before. Dahlia shoots her a look. 

“Getting poster shit for the pep rally next week, duh.” She rolls her eyes. “Not that it’s any of your business, _Meth-head_.” 

“Whatever.” Crystal steps further in to the room, letting Gigi by so she can grab the jacket that is hanging from the back of her desk chair. 

“You two come in here to hook up?” Dahlia sneers, turning fully to face Crystal. Gigi freezes where she’s standing. 

“Shut the fuck up, Dahlia.” Crystal’s voice is icy. “What the hell is the matter with you?” 

“Says you.” The taller girl marches towards the door, closer to Crystal. “Gigi, run before it’s too late. Meth-head is probably in love with you already but there might still be time.” 

“Shut _up_ , Dahlia.” Crystal’s cheeks are red and she’s crossed her arms tight against her chest. “Leave her alone.” 

“Or what?” Dahlia laughs. “What are—“ Gigi is across the room before she even knows what she’s doing, but it’s too late. Dahlia drops the poster paper she’s holding, gapes at Crystal’s outstretched arm. Crystal hadn’t pushed her hard, just given her shoulder a shove, but she looks just as shocked, eyes wide. 

“Crystal—“ Gigi steps towards her but the redhead has already spun around and slipped through the door, disappearing into the crowd of students flooding the hallway. 

“What’s your problem?” Gigi turns to Dahlia who hasn’t made a single move to pick up the supplies she dropped. “Can’t you just leave us alone?”

“Can’t you tell your little girlfriend to stop being such a freak?” Dahlia spits at her. Gigi rolls her eyes and leaves her alone in the art room, craning her neck for any sign of Crystal. She’s effectively vanished however; the art club door is locked and the lights are off when she passes by, and the bathroom at the bottom of the stairs is empty. 

“Has anyone seen Crystal?” Gigi tries to calm her breathing down by the time she reaches her friend’s table in the cafeteria. 

“No?” Rock raises an eyebrow at her. “Wasn’t she with you?” 

“Are you okay?” Jackie has her patented Concerned look on again. Gigi swears under her breath. “Did something happen? Did you two have a fight or something?” 

“Dahlia was in the art room when we got there.” Gigi winces. “And, uh, things got kind of heated. I can’t find Crystal now.” Jan has already stood up, shoved her lunch in her bag and stood up. 

“Okay, lets go then.” She swings her backpack over her shoulder and the rest scramble for follow. “The schools not that big, right? She’s around here somewhere.” Crystal’s a lot better at hiding than anticipated though, and there is still no sign of her by the time the lunch bell rings. 

“Don’t freak out.” Jackie squeezes Gigi’s arm, even though she looks pretty freaked out herself. “Just try not to worry and after school someone can swing by her house. She’ll turn up.” Gigi tries to follow her advice but fails terribly, especially when she is startled by the crackle of the P.A system ringing out through her science classroom. 

_“Could Georgina Goode please report to the principal’s office? Georgina Goode to the principal’s office. Thank you.”_

Her teacher shoots her a look as Gigi stands up on shaky legs and ignores the curious stares of her classmates. She has a sinking feeling in her stomach that she knows what this is about. Her bad feeling proves to be true as the secretary, _Michelle_ she remembers, points at a bench for her to wait on right outside a closed door. Crystal is hunched on the end, crossed arms still tight against her chest. 

“Where were you?” Gigi whispers as she sits down beside her friend. Crystal just shakes her head, pressing her lips together. “Crystal. We looked for you and couldn’t find you anywhere.” 

“Sorry.” Crystal mutters. “You told the others what happened?” Gigi’s answer is cut off by the door beside them swinging open, the principal sticking his head out. 

“Crystal Elizabeth. Georgina.” He says. “Come in, have a seat.” There are three chairs in front of his desk, Dahlia already sitting in the furthest one. “So girls, it has come to my attention that there was a bit of an _incident_ that occurred earlier today.” Gigi and Crystal both stare at him in silence. He folds his hands on the table. 

“Dahlia told me what happened. As you know, we have a strict anti-bullying policy here at Springfield High.” He says. Gigi glances over at Crystal, whose stoney expression hasn’t changed. “So obviously I was very shocked when I heard what happened.” 

“Sir, whatever Dahlia told you-“ Gigi tries but he holds up a hand. She sinks back in to her seat and bites the inside of her cheek. 

“She told me that Crystal here,” he levels his gaze on the redhead. “pushed her, which means that she initiated a physical altercation.” 

“Sir-“ Crystal protests but he isn’t done. 

“We do not tolerate fighting in anyway, as you know.” 

“I didn’t!” Crystal leans forward. “Dahlia isn’t telling you what really happened!” 

“I know everything that I need to know.” He says cooly. “Crystal, you have a reputation for... causing waves, here at Springfield High. But this is unacceptable.” Gigi clenches her fists so tightly that her nails press uncomfortably in to the palms of her hands. 

“Sir.” She says. “Crystal didn’t do anything wrong. Dahlia was the one—“

“Georgina, do not think that you’re innocent either.” He turns his gaze on her. “Dahlia has brought up several instances when you verbally attacked her.” 

“What?” Gigi whips her head to stare at the other girl, who is leaning back in her chair looking smug. “I was only standing up to her, after she started it!” 

“Girls.” The principal sighs. “I have a policy that I need to follow, and this school has a reputation to keep up. So I have to take action where I see fit.” 

“Then take action against Dahlia!” Crystal leans forward in her seat. “She’s the one who’s been trying to ruin my life for years!” 

“Crystal Elizabeth, there is no need for the dramatics.” The principal has pulled out two yellow forms from his desk. “I have already made up my mind.” Gigi wants to stand up and shout but one look at Crystal’s flared nostrils grounds her. “Georgina, two weeks suspension from extracurricular activities. That means no cheerleading.” He slides a form across the desk to Gigi. 

“Are you serious?” She takes the form in her shaking hand. “I didn’t-“ 

“And you, Crystal.” He cuts her off again, sliding the other form over. “You’re suspended for the rest of the day, I’ll let your teachers know. And no extracurriculars for the rest of the semester.” 

“But-“ She tries to protest but he stands up from his desk. 

“You may go, all three of you.” He steps towards the door and pulls it open. “Have a good day.” They file through the door in silence. 

“This is so _fucking_ unfair.” Gigi hisses out as soon as the door is closed. Michelle coughs from behind her desk, giving Gigi a look. 

“I can’t believe this.” Crystal stares down at the suspension slip she is clutching in her hands. “Dahlia, how could you do this?” She glances up at the other girl. 

“Easy.” Dahlia rolls her eyes. “Gigi, you can just return your uniform whenever since you won’t be in the pep rally.” She walks back down the hallway. 

“Crystal, what the fuck just happened?” Gigi turns back towards her friend. Crystal crumples up the form in her hand and shoves it into her jeans pocket. 

“Dahlia happened.” She says. “I’m really sorry that you’re getting dragged into this. It’s not fair.” 

“It’s not fair to you either!” Gigi trails behind her as Crystal starts walking towards the front entrance of the school. “None of this is fair!” 

“I know.” Crystal stops right in front of the door and faces her again. “Gigi, believe me, I know.” She reaches out, almost close enough to touch Gigi’s arm but then drops her hand. “I- I’ve been suspended though, so I’m not really allowed to be here right now, I guess. I don't know, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She pushes through the doors and is down the steps before Gigi can even protest. Gigi stands there and watches her trudge down the street before shaking herself out of her shock. She still can’t believe what just went down, it feels like some kind of twisted up nightmare. She drifts through the rest of the day, thankfully just one class before the bell rings. Jan is waiting for her with her gym bag clutched in one hand. 

“What’s going on?” She asks as soon as Gigi is within earshot. “Why were you called into the office?” 

“I’m off the cheer squad.” Gigi says lowly, pushing through the crowd with Jan close behind her. 

“You’re _what_?” The other blonde’s screech gets some attention but she ignores the curious glances. Gigi nods and leads Jan down the hall, right out the front doors. 

“Yeah.” She sighs. “And Crystal was sent home. And is basically banned from Art Club.” Jan gapes at her. 

“Hold on, wait.” She drops her gym bag on the ground at her feet. “Can you start from the beginning?” Gigi does, not that there is much too tell. Jan is absolutely furious, her round little cheeks beet red. 

“We need to find Jackie.” She says. “She’ll know what to do.” Gigi isn’t so sure but follows her anyways, Jan insisting that they make a detour to the girls locker room. She stops outside the door and yanks her cheer uniform out of her gym bag, holds out her hand so she can take Gigi’s own uniform that had been tucked in the bottom of her backpack. Jan opens the door and chucks the garments inside before marching Gigi away. 

“Just because I’m not allowed to cheer doesn’t mean you can’t.” Gigi points out. 

“There’s no way I’m about to be on the same team as Dahlia for anything.” Jan says. “She’s just lucky I’m such a _fucking_ pacifist. I'm glad that I've been putting off washing that.” 

Jackie predictably doesn’t know what to do, but is just as upset about the whole situation as Jan. 

“We have to tell someone, this is totally unfair!” She was pacing in the student government office where Jan and Gigi had met her after her meeting. “Can we prove that this is discrimination? Or something?” Jan and Gigi are of no help. 

“God, this really sucks.” Says Jan after a miserably silent car ride, as they pull up in front of her house. “I’m really sorry, Gi.” 

“We’ll think of something to do.” Jackie promises her. “I can talk to Miss Velour tomorrow, maybe she’ll be able to help us.” 

“Yeah.” Gigi nods, still feeling the shock buzzing through her veins. “Yeah, lets talk to her.” 

“You gonna stop at Crystal’s?” Jan leans halfway back through the unrolled window. “See how she’s doing?” Gigi nods again. 

Crystal’s car is parked in front of her house when she pulls up and the light from her bedroom is glowing through the yellow curtains on the window. Gigi leaps up the stairs and raps on the door, rocking back on her heels as she waits. There are footsteps, and then Crystal is pulling the door open. 

“Hey.” She says, leaning against the doorway. 

“Hi.” Gigi notes the red rims surrounding Crystal’s too bright eyes. “Parent’s home?” Crystal shakes her head. 

“Not till later.” She says. 

“Right.” Gigi pauses, unsure of what to say and thrown off by the uncharacteristically lilted conversation between the two of them. “Hey, are you okay?” Crystal winces. 

“Uh.” She says, stepping back in to the house and letting Gigi in. “Well, I’ve been better.” 

“Yeah.” Gigi grimaces and follows her over to the couch. “This is really shitty.” Crystal sits down and pulls her knees up to her chin, trains her gaze on Gigi. 

“Gi, listen.” She bites her bottom lip. “I don’t, like, _need_ you to defend me here. You already got in trouble because of me.”

“Crystal, I—“ 

“No,” Crystal shakes her head, her curls falling over her face. “I really can’t let you put yourself on the line, it’s not worth it. This could fuck up our graduation, and like, college. I don’t know.” 

“Of course it’s worth it!” Gigi leans forward, scrunches up her eyebrows. 

“No, Gigi.” Crystal leans further back. Gigi freezes in place. “I’ve gone through this shit before. I can do it again, I’ll be fine. I don’t need you to be dragged in.” 

“It’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think?” Gigi doesn’t mean for the words to come out so frantically but Crystal’s expression is making her nervous. 

“No, it’s _not_!” Crystal drags a hand through her hair, visibly frustrated. “I care about you too much to let you get dragged down by some bully!” 

“Well it’s a good thing that it’s not your choice then, isn’t it?” Gigi feels like she’s out of control, falling deeper in to a hole that she doesn’t know how to crawl up from. Crystal looks like she’s going to cry again. 

“Gigi. I just need.” She stops, starts again. “I need you to understand that I can’t let you get hurt like I did.”

“And I need you to understand that I want to _help_ you!” Gigi wants to reach out and shake her. “Crystal, just let me—“

“I think you should leave.” Crystal turns away, shoulders rounded and closed off. “My parents are going to be home soon and I need them to sign that stupid suspension form.”

“What?” Gigi’s jaw drops. She knows for a fact that Crystal’s parents won’t be home until after dinner time, just like every Monday since she met them. Crystal stands. 

“Sorry.” She says. Her eyes are still glassy. “I’m sorry, Gigi.” Gigi follows her to the door, completely floored. 

“Crystal, don’t just push me away.” She says as she steps outside. “Don’t be stubborn and try to protect me, I’m—“

“Sorry.” Crystal is saying again and the door is gently being closed and Gigi is left outside on the porch. 

“Crystal!” She says loudly, rapping against the door until her knuckles ache. But the door stays shut. She eventually gets back in her car and drives the short distance to her house but it feels wrong. 

Crystal’s mom calls her the next morning and tells her that her daughter is sick and won’t be coming in to school that day. Gigi doesn’t believe her but thanks her for letting her know. She's restless for entire first half of the day, and Jackie meets her, Jan, and Rock outside the art room before lunch with Heidi and Aiden in tow. Aiden looks kind of confused but doesn’t ask what she’s doing there. 

Miss Velour just raises an eyebrow as Jackie marches right up to her desk. 

“Girls.” She says. “How can I help you?”

“Did you hear about what happened yesterday?” Jackie gets straight to the point. 

“I assume you’re talking about Crystal?” Miss Velour frowns. “Yes, I was told.”

“As the teacher mentor of Art Club is there anything you can do to help us?” Jackie rocks back on her heels. “She’s being treated really unfairly and she didn’t even do anything wrong!”

“This is... a complicated situation.” Miss Velour leans her elbows on her desk. “Unfortunately for Crystal, and for us, Dahlia Sin’s father provides a large donation to the school every year. Which means that admin feels the need to give him and his family... special treatment.” She pushes her wire framed glasses further up on her nose. 

“But isn’t there anything we can do?” Jan asks her. “She shouldn’t be banned from Art Club for defending herself from a bully!” 

“I agree but my opinion often differs from other members of faculty.” Miss Velour is frowning again. “It seems that, like Crystal, some choose to judge me based on my life choices rather than listen to what I have to say.” 

“Is there anything that we can do?” Rock asks, peering out from behind Jackie. Miss Velour studies them for a moment. 

“Well,” she says. “I think that you girls need to keep Art Club going until we sort this out, take over Crystal's projects, and I’ll see what I can do from the facility side of things. Sound good?”

“Yeah, thank you Miss.” Jackie is nodding. “Thank you very much.” Miss Velour smiles kindly at them. 

“And be there for your friend, let her know she’s got people on her side.” She says and Gigi swears that she makes a point to look at her when she says it. 

“We will.” Jackie nods eagerly and the group leaves the art room. Aiden seems kind of confused still but glances around at the group and cracks a tiny grin. 

“Is it just me, or would the pep rally next week be a great time to put on a little demonstration?” She says, eyes glinting. “Show this school that they can’t just tear one of us down for nothing?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some angst for the children??? things will get better soon, don't worry! ALSO i have no idea what the timeline for college applications/ letters work in the states so just bear with me and pretend this is accurate :-)


	7. Letters

Crystal calls in sick to school the following day, _and_ the day after that and Gigi is absolutely going crazy. 

“Go over to see her.” Jan tells her when they’re sitting in the Cafeteriaon Wednesday. “She called me yesterday to ask if I could drop off some homework. You do it instead.” 

“But!” Gigi feels hysterical. “The fact that she called you and not me when we’re basically neighbours anyways kind of screams that she doesn’t want to see me.” 

“It’s not that she doesn’t want to see you.” Heidi reaches over from across the table to steal one of Jackie’s baby carrots. “I remember this happened last time Dahlia pulled her same old shit, she tries to just handle everything by herself.” 

“But she doesn’t need to!” Gigi lets her head drop onto her folded arms. “I tried telling her but she wouldn’t listen.”

“A special combination of selfless and stubborn, that one.” Jackie sighs. “She’ll come around though.” Gigi’s not so sure, and even less sure when Crystal shows up to school the next day and doesn’t join them for lunch. Gigi hadn’t seen her at all, only heard from Heidi who was in her morning math class that she had said something about going to the library to catch up on missed assignments. 

“You really need to talk to her.” Jan says on Friday during art when Gigi asks her if she had seen her arrive that morning. “Go to her place after school, offer to drive her home, literally anything is better than the two of you fighting.” 

“Does it even count as fighting if she apologized multiple times while gently kicking me out of her home, and then ignoring me for a week?” Gigi deadpans. Jan shoots her a look. 

“Listen, the rest of us are meeting with Aiden for Art Club today but since the two of you are technically banned...” She trails off. 

“I’ll try.” Gigi gives in and Jan shoots her a tiny grin. “But she has to be willing to listen.” 

“She will be.” Jan nods. “I’ll make sure of it.” Gigi isn’t sure how Jan could be so sure, but lets herself trust her anyways. It almost isn’t a surprise when she leaves school that day alone and finds Crystal sitting on the curb by her parked car. 

“Hey.” Crystal stands up as soon as she catches sight of Gigi. She’s wearing her baggy overalls today and has her hands shoved deep in the pockets. “I— just, hi.” 

“Hi.” Gigi unlocks her door and jerks her head, beckoning Crystal to get in. She must have walked to school that morning. Gigi starts to drive without asking her where she wants to go and the silence settles heavily in the car. 

“So,” she coughs awkwardly. “What the _fuck_ , Crystal?” 

“Yeah. _What the fuck, Crystal_.” Crystal’s hands are hovering like she doesn’t know what to do with them. “Listen, can you pull over?” Gigi does without question. They’ve only made it a couple of streets away from the school. Crystal takes a deep breath before turning in her seat so she’s fully facing Gigi. “I’m really sorry.” She finally says. 

“It’s okay.” Gigi is saying immediately but Crystal shakes her head. 

“It’s really not. I acted like I was doing what was best for both of us without even talking to you.” She chews on her bottom lip. “I treated you like a child and I wouldn’t listen and it wasn’t fair of me.” 

“Crystal, I get it.” Gigi turns so they’re sitting knee to knee. She can feel the heat of the other girl’s leg. “I know that you were just trying to protect me, or something, but I need you to know that I don’t want you to.” 

“Yeah.” Crystal nods. “Yeah, I hear you now.” 

“Good.” Gigi resists the urge to reach out for a moment, then decides _fuck it_. She rests her hand on Crystal’s knee and squeezes gently. “Do you believe me when I tell you that I care so much more about you then what anyone says about me?” Crystal places her hand on top of Gigi’s. 

“Yeah.” She nods, eyes glued on their hands. “I believe you. I just forgot for a little bit.” 

“I’ll make sure to remind you then, bitch.” Gigi laughs and Crystal finally looks up and smiles at her, that same blinding smile that had been missing for the entire week. “Are we good?”

“Yeah.” Crystal laughs, lifting her hand away from Gigi’s and wiping her watery eyes. “I’m happy crying, I promise.” Gigi feels her heart squeeze in her chest and she can’t help the laughter that bubbles out. 

“We survived our first fight,” she jokes. “Wanna celebrate with milkshakes?” 

They spend the rest of the afternoon tucked into a booth at Nina’s, speculating about what Aiden and the rest of Art Club could be planning for the pep rally on Monday. 

“She’s kind of an evil genius, I think. It really could be anything.” Crystal is laughing so hard she nearly falls out of the booth and Gigi can’t tear her eyes off of her. 

“Her and Jan together could really do some damage.” Gigi laughs. “You should have seen her face when she chucked our cheer uniforms on the nasty locker room floor.” 

“Oh god, I can imagine.” Crystal rolls her eyes fondly. “I don’t know if she ever told you this or not, but when Dahlia first turned on me, Jan went and egged her house.”

“She _what_?” Gigi chokes on her milkshake. “She did not tell me that!” Crystal flashes her a shit-eating grin.

“She also felt so guilty that she made Jackie go with her to clean it up before anyone saw, but it’s the thought that counts, right?” 

Crystal has to work both Saturday and Sunday but when Gigi drops her off at home she is no longer plagued with anxiety regarding where the two stand with each other. Crystal gives her a wave from the front door and Gigi watches her disappear with a fond grin on her face. 

She’s at the theatre for the majority of the weekend anyways, doing final costume fittings for the cast and making last minute alterations. The musical opens next weekend and the entire backstage area is buzzing with anticipation, and Gigi watches one final full dress rehearsal before bidding the team goodbye. Now that the entire wardrobe is completed they won’t need her to come in unless something tears or needs repairing, but she assures Jan and Jaida that she already has the opening night tickets from Mrs Robinson tucked in her bag, ready for next week. 

Monday morning comes and Crystal’s waiting outside for her when Gigi steps into the weak morning sun, her yellow Saturn clashing wonderfully against Gigi’s parked blue car. 

“Morning.” Crystal grins at her as she climbs in the passenger side. “Ready to get peppy?” The pep rally is taking place during the first block of classes today which Gigi finds kind of ridiculous but she supposes the principal must think that _school spirit_ is more important than her passing her English class. 

“Oh, can’t you tell?” Gigi shoots her the fakest smile that she can muster. “Springfield Strong, and all that bullshit.” 

“God, and you _used_ to be a cheerleader.” Crystal cackles as they pull out into the street. “You know, _leading cheers_ and whatnot?” They head right to school, Heidi and Rock having gone early to help Jackie and the rest of Student Government set up the gym for the assembly. 

Gigi and Crystal make their way into the gym slowly and settle at the top row of the bleachers after saying hi to Aiden, who is setting up a microphone stand and a speaker. The bleachers are filling up and the cheerleading squad is sitting on a bench against the wall but Jaida comes in a moment later, flanked by Jan and Jackie.

“What are they doing?” Gigi squints at their friends, who are huddled around Aiden and the mic stand now. Crystal shrugs.

“Dunno. All I know is I’m kind of glad that I’m not suffering through History right now.” 

Jaida is nodding at something that Jackie says to her and goes to join the rest of the cheerleading team, and Jackie and Jan sit on the bottom row of the bleachers, heads tucked together. Gigi still hasn’t seen Rock or Heidi anywhere in the crowd and she’s so busy craning her neck that she almost doesn’t realize the assembly is beginning.

“Hey Springfield High!” Dahlia’s shrill voice is ringing out, echoing around the gym and Gigi winces. The cheerleading team jumps up and launches into the routine that Gigi still remembers like the back of her hand, and she tries not to smirk too hard when Dahlia nearly gets dropped by her bases when coming out of a basket toss. They finish up and the crowd cheers, and Gigi claps in support of Jaida and possibly Rosie, and that’s it. The principal stands up and takes the microphone from Aiden, who's adjusting the wire coming from it. 

“Wow, way to go Springfield Strong! There were our cheerleaders in their final performance, great job!” He smiles and Gigi glares at him from their spot in the top row. Crystal shoots her a sideways glance and stifles a laugh. “Now, the team captain has a little something to say.”

Dahlia takes the microphone from the principal, who returns to his spot against the wall, and waves a pompom in the air, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. “Hey—” She’s cut off by Jaida, who marches towards her and practically snatches the microphone from her. 

“Hey y’all!” Jaida stands tall in her uniform, grinning and waving to the crowd with her free hand. Dahlia gapes at her but a couple of people in the crowd whistle. “Happy pep rally day! Now I know that the usual speech comes from the cheerleading captain, but this year we’re switching it up a bit.” Dahlia is trying to get the microphone back but Jaida swats her hand away, looking completely unbothered.

“What's she doing?” Gigi leans over and whispers to Crystal, who looks just as confused as her. “Dahlia looks like she’s going to jump her.” Jaida is paying the fuming girl behind her absolutely no mind, just beaming up at the crowd like she’s supposed to be there.

“Now, I was going to tell y’all some shi— uh, _stuff_ about school spirit and all,” Jaida puts one hand on her hip. “but honestly, we don’t have much to be spirited about right now. Springfield High lost our football season massively, which means we won’t be competing in the Spring tournament this year.” 

“She’s insane?” Crystal leans forward, eyes glued on Jaida. “Maybe?” The principal is standing on the side of the gym, looking like he’s torn between calling security on a teenage girl and marching over there to confiscate the microphone himself. 

“This _also_ means that the budget that’s normally funnelled into the Football team will now be able go to other programs that have been underfunded for the whole year.” Her voice is ringing out through the gym. “I would tell y’all some more but the logisticals of it all kind of confuses me! So here’s our Student Governor, Jackie!” 

“What the _fuck_ is happening?” Gigi watches Jackie stand up from the bleachers make her way to Jaida, who hands her the mic. She blinks up at the crowd for a moment.

“Uh, yeah. Hi, as most of you know my name is Jackie. I run the Student Government.” She straightens up and Gigi can hear Jan’s excited whoop come from somewhere from the front row. “As Jaida was saying, because the football team did so, uh, badly this year, we’ve got some room to rearrange the budget. The football team typically gets a large portion, so myself and the rest of Student Government crunched some numbers and spoke with the school board, who agreed with us.” 

“They did what?” Crystal stares wide-eyed at Gigi. "They spoke with _who_?"

“Money that would normally go to things like new uniforms and travel expenses will now be able to go programs like the wood shop, who I know have had to cut down class sizes due to a lack of materials. And the yearbook committee, who have had to literally collage the Senior pictures together using scotch tape. I know because I’ve helped them.” She says, getting a laugh from the crowd. “We’ll be able to distribute it evenly to help out so many school programs and clubs. And Class of ’86, our commencement robes can actually be new this year instead of the sweaty old ones that Springfield High has been passing out for the last decade!” This gets a huge round of applause and Jackie is beaming. 

“Holy shit.” Gigi grins at Crystal. “They really did this?” Crystal still looks bewildered and Gigi laughs, leaning her shoulder against the other girl’s.

“We also had help from our resident art teacher, Miss Velour, and the Springfield High Art Club to pitch an idea to the local community centre.” Jackie is scanning over the crowd and stops when she sees Gigi and Crystal in the top row. “They’ve agreed to help fund a joint community program that will give students and other youth in the community a place to practice the arts. Visual arts, theatre, music lessons, dance classes, all things that haven’t been available at the school since we’ve been here.” Crystal claps a hand over her open mouth. Heidi and Rock have finally appeared at the doors, both holding clipboards and pens.

“ _What_?” She gasps. 

“We’re still in the planning stages but are looking for student volunteers, so if you're interested please sign up from one of the club members, or swing by Room 182A after school for more information.” Rock and Heidi wave and hold up the clipboards. Jackie glances at the principal, who looks like he’s about to pass out. “That’s it, I guess you can have this back, Dahlia.” She presses the microphone into Dahlia’s limp hand and returns to her spot in the bleachers. Dahlia turns to the crowd, mouth hanging open. 

“Uh,” She says. “What the _fuck_.” This finally springs the principal into action and he practically runs to the middle of the gym and snatches the microphone from her, marshalling her back to the bench with the rest of the cheerleaders. 

“Great, thanks to the Student Government and, uh, cheerleaders for that announcement.” He stands there for a second. “This is certainly some… exciting news.” Crystal huffs out a laugh from beside Gigi. 

“Jackie’s a genius, going right to the school board.” She whispers to Gigi. “He’ll look like a real dick if he tries to shut this down.” 

“Even more of a dick than he does right now.” Gigi mutters back, watching the principal try and fail to get the attention of the excited crowd. Eventually he just gives up and tells the entire gym that they’re dismissed and to get back to class.

The crowd is still buzzing as the gymnasium slowly starts to empty and Crystal drags Gigi behind her, down the stairs of the bleachers and over to where their friends are huddled in the front row.

“You guys!” She calls out, Jackie and Jan whipping around to face them. Heidi and Rock are standing by the gym doors with more than a few students gathered around their clipboards. 

“Sorry we didn’t tell you what we were planning.” Jackie wrings her hands but looks pleased with herself. “We didn’t want to say something and then have it fall through.” 

“How did you even manage this?” Gigi still can’t believe what just happened. Jaida smirks at her.

“I’ve got an uncle on the school board.” She straightens her cheerleading uniform. “And lets be real, I’m popular so people will listen to what I have to say.” Jan elbows her playfully and they break into matching grins.

“Miss Velour pulled some strings with the art gallery, and it turns out her girlfriend runs youth programs at the community centre.” She lowers her voice, conscious of the other students that may be within earshot. “So really, it all fell into place perfectly.” 

“You guys are so _incredible_.” Crystal shakes her head. “Like, this is really something else.” 

“And the best part of it?” Jackie loops an arm around the ginger’s shoulders. “The art program is a community partnership, so it’s not _technically_ considered a school extracurricular.” Crystal’s jaw drops.

“Wait.” She says slowly. “Wait, so that means…”

“They’re gonna need someone to help run things over there.” Jan is watching her with bright eyes. “The Springfield Community Arts Program doesn’t care if you’ve been suspended or not.” Crystal is getting teary-eyed now, because of course she is, and she pulls them into a tight group hug.

“Oh my god.” She says, her voice muffled. “Thank you." 

"Chile, this is cute and all but I really gotta go and make sure Dahlia's not about to beat my ass." Jaida steps back, still smiling. "Thanks for letting me help out with this, I told you I got your backs." She winks at Gigi. 

"We really could never have pulled this off without you, Jaida." Jackie says, gently tapping her knuckles against Jaida's outstretched fist. She brushes it off, waving at them over her shoulder as she leaves.

"It was nothing. See you gals later!" She slips through the crowd and disappears. 

"Damn!" Jan watches her go before turning back to the group. "She's so cool!"

Rock and Heidi each have a surprising amount of names and phone numbers on their clipboards when they join the group, and they’re beaming as they pass them to Crystal. 

“Holy shit!” She’s still teary eyed and Gigi wishes she had her camera so she could capture this moment. “This is a lot of names.” 

“People seem really excited about this, Crys.” Rock loops her arm through Heidi’s. “A couple even asked if you would be involved. They want you to be, promise!” She adds at Crystal’s raised eyebrow. 

“But why?” She turns her puzzled gaze on Gigi, whose still glued to her side. 

“Because, idiot.” Gigi bumps her hip gently. “You’re fucking _amazing_.” 

The entire school seems to be in mutual understanding that the rest of first block is a write-off so the girls take their time making their way to their respective second classes, still excitedly chatting. Crystal walks Gigi, Jan and Rock to the art room so she can talk to Miss Velour and Gigi watches Crystal’s over-the-top jan’s gestures as she tells the art teacher how excited she is, and Jan leans over, whispers in her ear. 

“Still think I’m tricking you?” She leans back in the seat, looking smug. Gigi rolls her eyes but can’t even pretend that she doesn’t know what Jan is talking about. 

“We just got over our little fight.” She mutters back. “Now is not the time, Janice.” Jan just shrugs and sends her a pointed look when Crystal shouts a goodbye from the door and disappears. 

* * *

Friday is the debut of Grease at the community theatre and Jan is a nervous wreck for the entire day. She spends the whole of art class bouncing her leg under the table and zoning out, and Jackie has to remind her at least three times to actually _eat_ during lunch.

"You're going to be amazing, babe." Jackie reassures Jan for what must be the tenth time, holding her hand under the table. "And we're all going to be there to support you, promise." 

"But what if I mess up?" Jan chews on her bottom lip, doe eyes trained on her girlfriend. "What if I fall off the stage, or my voice cracks or something?"

"We'll just pretend that it was part of the musical." Rock says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Nobody will know that it's not." Jan doesn't seem to appreciate this idea but they distract her enough throughout the rest of lunch that the crease between her eyebrows lessons.

Gigi and Jan had both received three complimentary tickets to the opening show and they had split them amongst their friends, Jan giving her last one to her mother. It's not until later in the evening so Gigi has time to go home after school, set on giving Nicky a call before leaving. She arrives home and pushes open the front door and hasn't even gotten her shoes off before her mother's voice reaches her ears. 

"Gigi? Sweetie, come in the kitchen." Gigi frowns but pads down the hallway in her sock feet, sees her mother seated at the kitchen table with three envelopes in front of her. 

"What's up, Mom?" Gigi sits down across from her and her mother pushes the envelopes towards her. The one on the top has a stamp on it that says University of Missouri in cursive.

"You've got some mail." Her mom clasps her hands under her chin. "Do you want to open them now?" Gigi picks up the stack, sees one from Drury, the local University in Springfield, and one with a stamp from California. 

"Is it okay if I go open them in my room?" She clutches them to her chest and glances up at her mom, who nods. _What if they're all rejection letter?_

Gigi practically sprints up the stairs and sets the envelopes down on her desk, staring critically at them. She picks up the one from Drury University and carefully tears it open, sliding the paper out just enough to read the first line. 

_Dear Miss Goode,_

_On behalf of Drury University, we are happy to congratulate you on your acceptance to the Fashion Design and Marketing program for the Fall of 1986 term. Enclosed, please find-_

"Ah!" She throws it back on the desk, not even bothering to read the rest. Gigi picks up the University of Missouri envelope and does the same thing. 

_We are pleased to welcome you to the School of Fashion & Design on behalf of the University of Missouri, should you choose to accept- _

"Thank _fuck."_ Gigi sets the letter beside the first one, wiping her clammy palms on her jeans before picking up the last envelope, the one with the California return address. This is the one that she's most nervous for, applying on a whim after Crystal had made an off-hand remark about which schools she had applied for herself. Gigi had visited the Academy of Art University in San Francisco once on a school trip, but the Fashion School was notoriously hard to get accepted into and she had been prepared for the rejection letter as soon as she had sent her application. The envelope is getting creased in her vice-like grip and her hand shakes as she slowly tears it open.

_To: Georgina Goode_

She pulls the letter further from the envelope, eyes scanning over the Academy of Art motif on the top of the page.

_The Academy of Art University is proud to offer you a position in the undergraduate program at the School of Fashion for the year of 1986. As a student at Academy of Art’s School of Fashion, you will be equipped with everything you need to pursue the fashion career of your dreams. Trained and mentored by our accomplished faculty, fashion school students at the Academy are encouraged from day one to bring their creative visions to life both in the classroom and on the runway._

Gigi drops the letter and her hands fly up to her open mouth, before she scrambles to pick it up and reread it.

_To: Georgina Goode_

_The Academy of Art University is proud to offer you a position in the undergraduate program at the School of Fashion for the year of 1986._

She's already dialling a number into the phone before her brain catches up with her, and although she had fully intended to call Nicky, there's a different voice answering.

"Hello?" Crystal's recognizable drawl reaches her ears and Gigi briefly wonders how long she's even had Crystal's phone number memorized. "Uh, hello?" 

"Hi!" She squeaks, cheeks burning. "Crystal, hey!"

"Gigi?" Crystal sounds like she's stifling a laugh. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes!" Gigi says. "Crystal, have you checked your mail today?"

"I sure did." Crystal's smile is practically audible. "Did you?"

" _Yes_!" Gigi flops down on her bed. "And I got my acceptance letter to the fucking Academy of Art!" Crystal gasps.

"You didn't even tell me you applied!" She shrieks. " _The_ A of A? In San Fran-fucking-cisco?" 

"Yes!" 

"Oh my god." Crystal breathes through the phone. "Thank _fucking_ god, because I got mine too, bitch!" Gigi buries her face in her pillow and screams, Crystal laughing maniacally through the phone. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Gigi tries to stop her giddy laughter. "I was so sure that I would get rejected." Crystal makes an indignant sound.

"Who would ever reject you?" She demands. "Nobody, that's who!" 

"Says you. Bet you got into every art program that you applied for." Crystal is silent for a moment.

"Not true." She says and Gigi can practically hear her smug grin. "Because I applied for the Royal College of Art just for laughs and got brutally rejected. So _ha._ " 

"Oh my god, of course you did." Gigi rests her free hand behind her head, staring up at the ceiling with the phone pressed against her ear. "Pyscho." 

"Hey, you love it and you also love me." Crystal replies cheekily and Gigi suppresses the dopey smile that she can feel spreading across her face. "Anyways, I'm gonna see you in, like, two hours so I should probably go and at least _kind of_ try to make myself look presentable."

"Aw, does that mean no parachute pants tonight?" Gigi snickers. The redhead had worn her favourite teal pants earlier that day and spilled orange juice all over them at lunch, which is a tragically common occurrence for her.

"I don't know who decided parachute pants can't be considered formal wear, but I hate them whoever they are." Crystal declares, before bidding Gigi goodbye and hanging up. Gigi is left alone in her room grinning like an idiot, completely forgetting to call Nicky like she had been planning on all afternoon.

Crystal comes by her house to pick her up later, once they've both pulled themselves together, and jumps out of her car to wrap Gigi in a hug as soon as she sees her.

"You know what this means?" Gigi steps away and holds Crystal at an arm's length, hands gripping the other girl's elbows. "Crystal, you're a future San Francisco Lesbian." Crystal literally drops to the ground, laying flat on her back and laughing loudly.

" _Finally!_ " She flails for a moment longer before reaching out to take Gigi's outstretched hand. "My mom's gonna be so proud." Gigi snorts and flushes when Crystal stands but doesn't let go of her hand. She holds it the entire time they're walking to the car and only lets go so she can open Gigi's door for her, sending her a little wink. Ever since the conversation that they had had at Nina's the previous weeks, it feels like they're maybe, just _maybe_ , inching towards _something_ , and Gigi is fairly sure that it's not just her for once in her life. 

"You can live your full Beatle's hippy love-child fantasy." The blonde gets in the car and buckles her seatbelt. "And burn all your bras."

"What makes you think I haven't done that already?" Crystal snickers and Gigi sticks her tongue out at her. They're the last ones to arrive at the theatre even though they're far from late, and Mrs Richardson tells Gigi that " _Jan's lovely little friend- you know the one- is saving your seats."_ Gigi thanks her and drags Crystal behind her, whose started giggling again. Mrs Richardson is right though, and Jackie is sitting right beside Jan's mother in the front row, with Heidi and Rock on her other side. 

"There you two are!" Rock says as Gigi and Crystal slide into the two empty seats next to her. "Jackie was convinced that you were going to miss it!" Crystal leans around her and narrows her eyes at the other girl.

"Jackie!" She whisper-shouts. "We still have, like, twenty minutes!" Jackie just rolls her eyes and turns back to the conversation that she had been wrapped up in with Jan's mom. 

"I swear, she's almost as nervous as Jan." Heidi peers out from beside Rock. "She's like a stage mom but worse." 

"She's really worrying for nothing." Crystal murmurs in Gigi's ear. "Jan is going to be amazing, we all know it." She's right, of course, once the show starts and Jan hits every note in _Summer Nights_ like she was born to play Sandy Dumbrowski. She gets an enthusiastic round of applause as the scene changes, and Crystal leans over again. "Impeccable wardrobe, Miss Goode."

"Right?" Gigi whispers back, biting back a grin. Even in the dark theatre she can feel Crystal's eyes on her, and she hopes that her blush isn't too noticeable as she rubs her palms against her dress-clad thighs. "Props to the designer." 

The Pink Ladies' slumber party is in full swing when she feels Crystal shift against her slightly, her elbow gently tapping against Gigi's own. Gigi spares a glance and sees that Crystal has mirrored her, placed her own hands on her lap. It seems so deliberate but her gaze is glued on the stage. Gigi can see the flex of her fingers though, and in an uncharacteristically brave move, she rests her left hand on top of Crystal's right, gentle enough that the other girl could easily pull away.

Crystal doesn't pull away though, instead flipping her palm over so she can thread their fingers together. Gigi lets go of the breath that she hadn't even realized that she was holding, feels Crystal squeeze her fingers gently. Both of their hands are a little sweaty and by the end of the first act when Jan is lamenting how hopelessly devoted to Danny she is, Gigi can feel her fingers cramping but she finds that she honestly doesn't mind _that_ much.

During intermission Crystal lets go of her hand to go with Heidi to the restroom, but when she returns and the lights dim again, she meets Gigi's palm in the middle and holds on. Jaida performs her role of Cha-Cha flawlessly and Crystal slaps her free hand against her thigh as the crowd applauds, a smile on her face. She even tries to do a one-handed whistle when Jan comes out as Bad Sandy but fails miserably. They only let go when the entire cast is lined up to bow, Jan stepping forward and repeating the bow with a huge grin on her face, and the whole front row gives her a standing ovation. 

"Wow!" Crystal turns to Gigi as the house lights turn back on, illuminating the buzzing audience. "She was amazing!" Her eyes are sparkling and all Gigi wants to do is lean forward and kiss her but she holds herself back. _It'll happen if it's supposed to happen,_ she thinks to herself and wonders when the _fuck_ she became so at peace with it all. Crystal just beams at her until Rock coughs loudly, not-so-subtly letting them know that they're blocking the whole row in. 

Jan and Jaida meet them in the lobby, both with full stage make-up on, and Jan is whisked into a hug by her mother immediately. 

"Great job!" Gigi turns to Jaida, giving her a hug. Crystal voices her agreement from where she's hovering by Gigi's elbow and Jaida laughs.

"Thanks girls!" She's practically glowing and directs her attention on Heidi, who is congratulating her. Jan's mother says something to her daughter that Gigi doesn't catch, but Jan nods and waves as the woman turns to go. Jackie is immediately shoving the bouquet of flowers that she had been carrying around all night into the blonde's arms, who cradles them gently as she presses a kiss to Jackie's cheek.

They're all huddled up, showering praise on their friends and effectively blocking the pathway until Jan waves her bouquet around, still beaming, and suggests that they go to Nina's to celebrate. 

"My parents are around her somewhere so I've gotta pass." Says Jaida, craning her neck to see over the crowd. "Next time!" They bid her goodbye and make their way outside. Crystal's the only one with a car but Nina's is close by and the early April night is mild, so they decide to walk. 

"It's really feeling like Spring now, hey?" Crystal is on Gigi's left side and the back of her palm is brushing Gigi's arm every time she swings her arms. Heidi, whose on her other side voices her agreement.

"It sure is. And soon enough it'll be Summer." Heidi hums and Rock snorts from where she's walking with Jan and Jackie right ahead.

"Congrats girl, you know how the seasons work." She guffaws and Heidi swats at her, squabbling all the way until Nina directs them to their regular corner booth. Nina knows their milkshake orders by heart now and doesn't bother bringing over menus, just retreats back into the kitchen before returning with a heavy tray laden with glasses.

"I'm really going to miss this next year, when we're all busy being adults." Jan says as she stirs her chocolate shake. "I really, _really_ am." 

"Don't start getting all sappy now." Rock elbows her gently. "Besides, me and Heidi are going to be here still so we can get Nina's whenever we want. _Ha._ " Gigi knows that Heidi and Rock are both planning on taking a gap year before applying for universities in order to work. Jan just shakes her head.

"You know that it's not just Nina's I'm going to miss." She says, and they all know exactly what she's trying to say without her having to say it. It turns out that she's been accepted into her top choice theatre school in New York, even gotten a scholarship that will cover a huge portion of her tuition. Nobody is surprised at the news, even less so when Jackie announces that she's planning on attending law school at an institution that is a ten minute train ride away from Jan's school. 

"That's really amazing, you two." Gigi watches the couple grin at each other from across the table. "Hey, cheers!" She raises her milkshake and her friends follow suit, clinking their glasses together. Crystal sends her a smile but doesn't mention her acceptance letter from A of A so Gigi doesn't either, neither of them wanting to take attention away from Jan and Jackie tonight. 

They stay at Nina's until Jan is yawning, saying sheepishly that the excitement earlier had left her feeling drained. Her and Jackie leave together and Rock and Heidi decide to walk home from Nina's instead of doubling back to Crystal's car, so the walk back is relatively quiet.

"You got any plans tomorrow?" Crystal asks as they walk, shoulder bumping against Gigi's gently. "I'm working the dinner shift but maybe we could spend the morning together."

"I'd like that." Gigi nods and Crystal smiles at her from under the streetlight they're passing. Gigi returns the smile and is so busy looking at the redhead that she nearly walks into a metal street sign, Crystal grabbing her hand and tugging her away just in time. "Oops."

"I thought having a lack of spatial awareness was my gig." Crystal jokes, squeezing Gigi's hand but not letting go. "Next you're gonna be getting run over by cute girls." Gigi scoffs but can feel her cheeks burning.

"Shut up." Her voice lacks any mirth and Crystal laughs again, swinging their clasped hands between them. "I haven't hit anyone since."

"And I haven't been run over by anyone else." She says. "Go us." Gigi blushes even more at the confirmation that she _is_ , in fact the aforementioned cute girl. 

They reach Crystal's car, parked beside the theatre, and Crystal drops Gigi's hand to dig her keys from her pocket. Once they're settled in and Crystal pulls out of the parking lot, she breaks the silence again.

"This was a really good night." She keeps her eyes on the road but her posture is relaxed, and she leans forward to turn up the volume on the tape that's playing in the tape deck. Gigi recognizes is at the Beatle's _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,_ which Crystal also has two vinyl copies of in her bedroom.

"It was." Gigi leans back in her seat and lets her gaze rest on the ginger. "Really good." 

The drive is so short that they only make it through _Within You Without You_ and _When I'm Sixty-Four_ before Crystal is pulling up outside of Gigi's house and shifting into park. 

"Well." She says softly, turning her head so she's looking at Gigi. "I'll see you tomorrow then? I'll come by after breakfast." 

"Yeah. Perfect." Gigi replies a little breathlessly but hardly even notices. The air between them is heavy and the silence that she leaves stretches on for a minute until the sound of a car alarm going off somewhere in the distance snaps her out of it. "Goodnight, Crystal." Gigi forces herself to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car, staring straight ahead until she gets to her door and gives the other girl a wave. She'll see her tomorrow, and maybe, just _maybe,_ one of them will be ready to take the step that they've been toeing at for what feels like weeks. 

* * *

On Saturday, true to her word,  Crystal is standing on the sidewalk outside of Gigi’s house just after ten AM, clutching a battered old skateboard in her hand. She had called before coming over, telling Gigi to get her bike out of the garage, and Gigi had complied easily because it was Crystal asking.

“What are you planning to do with that?” Gigi eyes the board warily. Crystal blows a loose curl from her face. 

“Skate.” She says like it’s obvious, which Gigi _supposes_ it should have been. “I haven’t since middle school but I found this in my shed earlier, and isn’t it a thing where you can never really forget how?” Gigi’s pretty sure that _actually_ refers to tap dancing or playing piano or something, but Crystal is determined and actually isn’t too bad on the board. They go up and down Gigi's street, Crystal challenging Gigi to races while laughing hysterically.  Gigi rides her bike behind her along the block and Crystal sticks her hands up in the sky, whooping happily and all seems right in the world until they reach the end of the street, where the road hasn’t been repaved since the winter. Crystal swerves away from a pothole a little too quickly and ends up on the ground, a sickening crack cutting through the air. 

“Crystal!” Gigi slams on the brakes and drops her bike in the street, dashing over to her friend whose sprawled on the concrete. The skateboard rolls for a few feet before hitting the curb. “Oh my god, are you okay? Did you hit your head?” 

“Ugh.” Crystal opens her eyes and stares up at the sky. “Gigi, you’re gonna be really mad at me.”

“What? Why?” Gigi flutters her hands uselessly.“ _Crystal_! I knew you should've worn a helmet!” The ginger groans. 

“I’m mostly fine, I think.” She sits up, cradling her left arm against her chest. She’s got a scrape on her elbow that’s bleeding. “Except, uh, my wrist feels. Bad.” Gigi’s no doctor but even she can see that Crystal’s wrist is swollen already, turning a mottled green colour. 

“Oh god, I heard a crack.” She presses her fingers to her cheeks. “Crystal, what do we do?” Crystal grimaces. 

“I think I need my mom.” She says. Gigi helps her stand and jogs over to fetch the abandoned skateboard. 

“I think I also need your mom.” She says, tucking the board under one arm and propping her bike up against her hip. “Can you walk alright? We’re close by.” 

“Yeah.” Crystal says miserably, but there are no tears yet. “Damn, sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize when you’ve probably just broken your wrist!” Gigi wheels the bike beside her as they make their way slowly to Crystal’s house. “That’s not allowed!” Crystal lets out a weak laugh. 

“I think it is allowed when you have to walk me to my mom like I’m five years old.” She says. “She’s gonna kick my ass if I can’t work  tonight .”

“She would never.” Gigi rolls the bike onto Crystal’s street and towards the red house on the corner. Crystal shoots her a flat look. 

“You don’t have a Mexican mom, you wouldn’t understand her wrath.” 

“Well.” Gigi levels her with a look. “Maybe not, but I’ve do have two working hands for rent.” 

Rosa shouts that she's in the kitchen when Gigi opens the door to the Methyd's home and ushers Crystal inside, guiding her by her uninjured arm towards her mother. 

"Gigi!" Rosa looks surprised to see her. "What are you girls up to today?" Crystal grimaces and holds out her arm.

" _Mama, creo que está roto. No la asustes."_ She doesn't speak Spanish with her parents often in front of Gigi, who suddenly feels like she's intruding. "Sorry again, Gigi." 

" _Oh Dios mío."_ Rosa brushes off her hands on the apron that she's wearing and takes it off, draping it on a kitchen chair. "Thank you for bringing her home, _Mija."_

Gigi only sticks around long enough to help Crystal out to her mother's car and ensure that she'll call her later, before they're off to the hospital, Rosa muttering in Spanish the entire time. She walks her bike back home, suddenly losing the urge to ride.

"Back already?" Her mom raises an eyebrow as Gigi enters the living room after leaving her shoes by the front door. "I thought you were seeing your friend today." 

"Yeah." Gigi sits on the couch beside her. "Where's Dad?" 

"Oh," Her mother hums and waves her hand. "You know how your father is, always busy with work. He has a meeting with a potential franchiser today."

"Right." Gigi frowns. Her mother seems content enough but sometimes she wonders if she's lonely in this big house, with a husband who is always at work and a daughter who spends the least amount of time at home as possible, and all of her friends still back in California.

"How was your friend's show last night?" Her mother puts down the magazine that she had been flipping through. "Who was it again? Crystal?" 

"Jan." Gigi replies. "It was really fun." Her mother hadn't met any of her friends despite her hanging out with them nearly everyday for the majority of the school year so far. 

"You know, you can invite the girls over here anytime." It's like her mother can read her mind, and Gigi sends her a half-hearted smile. "You know that your father and I don't mind."

"Well, I know that _you_ don't mind." The blonde laughs awkwardly. "It's not like I even really talk to Dad." Her mom turns fully on the couch so she can rest her hand on Gigi's shoulder.

"I know, sweetie, and I'm sorry." Her voice is soft. "You know that he's working for us, to give us a good life."

"Yeah." Gigi bites the inside of her cheek. "I know, Mom." She really _does_ know, but knowing more about her friend's parents than her own father still stings, no matter how hard he works. Her mom sighs.

"I'll try to talk to him." She says. "Maybe we could have dinner all together more often, or spend some time on the weekend as a family." Gigi nods and stands up to leave, deciding that she would rather be alone in her room than try to maintain this uncomfortable conversation. 

"That would be nice." She's already half-way out of the living room. "I've got homework that I should do now though, sorry Mom." Her mother just sighs and waves her off, picks up her magazine and flips it open again.

Only once Gigi is safe in her room does she allow herself to imagine what "spending some time on the weekend as a family" would even look like. Would her father even want to? It does nothing but make her heart ache though so she distracts herself with the Biology lab report that she had been planning on putting off until Sunday night. By the time she's halfway done and the early afternoon sun has begun it's slow descent, her phone rings.

"Hello?" Gigi leans back in her desk chair and tucks her lab report into her notebook.

“So, my wrist is broken all right.” Crystal sighs heavily into the phone. “I’ve got a cast on and everything, it’s really sexy.” 

“Damn.” She winces. “I bet.”

“And my parents called the other waitresses but neither can come in  tonight .” Crystal groans. “You think I can manage with one-hand? I’m sort of good at holding stuff with two hands, _most_ of the time. Maybe it’ll be easy.” 

“Crystal.” Gigi pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers and wonders if she's going to end up regretting her next sentence. “Please let me come help you.” 

Which is how she ends up in the back room of La Casita with an apron tied around her waist, Martin giving her a thumbs up as she takes a tray of drinks over to the family seated in the corner. Crustal follows her around like a puppy, trying to help her and cradle her casted arm close to her chest at the same time. 

It’s definitely impractical but Rosa and Martin just roll their eyes and sigh as Crystal hawks over Gigi, directing her where to go. They’re lucky that the restaurant isn’t actually very busy because Gigi discovers she’s _really_ not a very good waitress. Rosa and Martin don't seem to mind very much, but Gigi's inner perfectionist is ready to throw in the towel each time she takes down the customer's orders wrong and has to go back to clarify. 

“No, that plate isn’t ready.” Crystal shakes her head as Gigi picks up a tray. “Take that one instead, that’s for the man in the green shirt.” 

“Got it.” Gigi swaps the plates and steps from behind the kitchen doors but then immediately forgets which table the plate needs to get to so she has to go back and ask Crystal again. 

“You would never make it in the food industry.” Crystal shakes her head at her as Gigi brings a tray of dirty dishes into the kitchen. “Good thing you’re so pretty, not like us folks hunched over stoves back here.” 

“Like you’ve ever hunched over a stove in your life.” Gigi scoffs. “This is hard though, so _maybe_ I’m a little impressed by you. Just a little though.” Crystal rolls her eyes and smirks at her. 

“You know, I also can’t wash dishes with this thing on my arm.” She holds up her cast. “But I can still tell you exactly what to do—“ Rosa swats at her with the dish towel that she’s holding. 

“ _Para,_ Crystal.” She says. “You girls can leave though, we’re almost done for the day. Thank you so much Gigi, you did very well.” Gigi’s fairly sure that she hadn’t fared much better than Crystal would’ve with just one hand, but she appreciates the kind smile that Rosa sends her. 

“I always have to do the dishes when I work!” Crystal complains loudly but pulls on the tie of Gigi’s apron, tugging it off of her and bustling her through the door. “Bye mama! Papa!”

"Please apologize to them for me." Gigi can feel the crease in between her eyebrows, which she's worried had become permanent sometime during the dinner shift. Crystal elbows her gently before swinging open the passenger seat of Gigi's car.

"Hey, you really weren't that bad." She says, suddenly looking concerned. "I hope that I didn't make you feel like you were doing shitty, or anything." 

"No, it wasn't you." Gigi gets in the driver's seat and does up her seatbelt. "I just don't like when I'm not immediately good at something." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I've been helping out for practically my whole life and last week I spilled, like, eight drinks in one shift." Crystal pauses, scratches her cheek. "Or was it nine? I dunno, but my mom was _not_ impressed. And anyways, you're her favourite Methyd so don't worry too much. I definitely owe you one for helping me out today." It actually does make Gigi feel better and by the time they reach Crystal's house, she's feeling much lighter. 

"Sorry I ruined our day." Crystal says suddenly, freezing with one foot outside the car and the other one still inside. "By busting my wrist, I mean... And then making you work my job for me. Oh god, I'm an such an ass." 

"Crystal!" Gigi laughs. "You didn't ruin it. And I offered to help, you're not an ass." Crystal doesn't look convinced, just sits there with her big doe eyes. "Besides, the day isn't done yet, if you want to make up for it." 

"You wanna come inside?" Crystal cocks her head, worry suddenly vanishing. "My parent's aren't home, I think they're, uh, stuck at work or something." She wiggles her eyebrows and gives Gigi a stupid grin.

"Idiot." Gigi rolls her eyes but follows her up the pathway and through the yellow front door. "Let me help, come on." Crystal is bent down right beside the door, trying to untie her lace up shoes with one hand and still balance without jostling her cast. 

"Thank you." Crystal straightens up and watches Gigi untie both of her laces, toes off her shoes when she's finished. "My hero." 

"Damn right." Gigi takes off her own shoes and makes her way down the familiar hallway to Crystal's room, her movement seemingly shaking the other girl out of her stupor. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" Crystal nods and scurries after her, flicking on her bedroom light and nudging the door closed with her foot behind them. "You wanna listen to music or something?" 

"Sure." Gigi settles on the edge of Crystal's bed and watches the redhead squat beside her record player, thumbing through the crate full of albums. This isn't unusual, when the two of them hang out, but something about being alone in Crystal's room with the knowledge that the rest of the house is empty makes Gigi feel especially aware of her surroundings. Crystal selects a Beatles album, because of _course_ she does, and the fact that Gigi can identify it as _Meet the Beatles!_ by sound alone tells her something about how close attention she pays to everything the other girl says. 

"Don't help me, I can do it." Crystal insists as she struggles to pull the record out of it's sleeve with her one functioning hand and Gigi cracks up watching her struggle, but she gets it eventually. "Ha!" The record starts spinning and the opening notes of _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ fill the room. Crystal crosses the room and sits beside Gigi, not close enough to touch but still blatantly ignoring the entire rest of the queen sized bed. Gigi feels an uncharacteristic rush of boldness and meets the other girl's gaze that has settled on her.

"Is this you trying to be subtle?" She asks, gesturing at the record player. Crystal raises an eyebrow at her.

"Subtlety has never really been my strong suit, you know that." She jokes weakly and Gigi frowns. Crystal is suddenly looking nervous, which she _definitely_ had not been when she had sat down. "I can change it, if you want." 

"No, don't." Gigi shakes her head, studying the other girl. Had she been reading this wrong the entire time? Was Crystal holding her hand the night before and then choosing _this_ song to play just some random coincidence?

"I can see you overthinking." Crystal says softly. "What's on your mind?" She's still sitting far enough away that they're not touching so Gigi shifts slightly, pressing their knees together gently. Testing the waters. Crystal doesn't pull away but Gigi can see her eyes flick down to their knees before returning to her face. 

"Uh," Gigi tries to figure out how to sort out her thoughts and put them into words, but her brain can't seem to catch up. "Never mind, nothing."

"No, tell me." Crystal leans forward slightly. There's a moment of silence before Gigi surges forward and without her mind even figuring out what she's doing, she's kissing Crystal. It only lasts a moment and she's not entirely sure she didn't miss most of Crystal's mouth, but that doesn't stop the instant pit of dread opening up in her stomach.

"Oh my _god."_ Gigi springs up and claps her hand over her mouth, eyes practically popping out of her skull. "Crystal, I am _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Crystal is still sitting on her bed, staring at Gigi with a shell-shocked look on her face. " _Fuck!"_

"Gigi-" Crystal stands up slowly and takes a step towards the blonde, but Gigi's mind is whirring too fast for her to register it.

 _"_ God, I'm an idiot." She feels sick. "I'm gonna go, I'm really sorry." She spins on her heel and is halfway to the door before Crystal grabs her wrist.

"Gigi!" Her brown eyes are wide when Gigi meets them, her entire body burning with shame. "Don't leave." She pulls gently and Gigi follows her back to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Crystal." Gigi sits down and tucks both hands under her thighs to hid the shake that she knows is there.

"Do I look bothered?" Crystal sits so she's directly facing Gigi. "Hey, look at me." Gigi reluctantly does, is met with Crystal's pink cheeks and tiny smile.

"Maybe you're a really good actress." She mumbles, eliciting a snort from the other girl.

"I'm really not." She shakes her head. "Can I ask a question though?" 

"I know you're gonna ask anyways, so I guess." Gigi forces herself to hold eye contact when Crystal shoots her a look. 

"Did you mean to... Did you mean to kiss me?" The redhead bites her lip, and Gigi can tell that she's nervous. "Or was it just, I don't know, you felt like you had to?" 

"Had to?" That was not what Gigi had been expecting. _Had to?_

"Like, maybe what I'm feeling is just totally one-sided and you realized and felt bad for me. I don't know." Crystal tucks a curl behind her ear. The words hit Gigi like a ton of bricks.

"Are you saying that you _wanted_ me to kiss you?" She asks slowly. Crystal raises both eyebrows.

"Of _course_ that's what I'm saying!" She looks a little disbelieving. "Are _you_ saying that you didn't know that?" 

"No! Well, maybe, I don't know!" Gigi squeaks, the knot in her stomach beginning to untie itself. "I kind of did, I think." Crystal shakes her head. 

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question." She goes to cross her arms over her chest but is stopped by her cast, so she huffs a breath and drops both arms. Gigi's brain finally decides to get with the program, and she feels like an idiot. 

"I meant it." She frees on of her own hands and reaches out to rest it on Crystal's knee. "Maybe not like that, but I definitely wanted to kiss you." 

"You did?" Crystal's eyes flick between her hand and her face. Gigi bends her leg so it's fully pressed against Crystal's outer thigh and scoots closer.

"Yeah." She can see Crystal's gaze drop lower, raises her hand to cup the redhead's cheek. "Can I?" Crystal doesn't answer, just finally, _finally_ closes the gap between them and presses her soft lips against Gigi's own, her hand comes up to rest against Gigi's jaw. Gigi presses forward and Crystal responds instantly, opening her mouth to let the other girl in. Gigi's brain is probably about to short circuit from the familiar scent of Crystal's lemon shampoo, the way her thumb brushes over her jaw, but the other girl's grunt snaps her out of it.

"You good?" She pulls back, trying to breathe steadily. Crystal grimaces.

"Yeah, sorry." She flushes. "I was trying to, uh, keep myself up with my bad arm." 

"Hey, we can fix that." Gigi pulls Crystal's wrist until she shifts on the bed, leaning against the headboard. The blonde swings her other leg over her thighs, effectively straddling her. "Good?" 

"Yeah." Crystal breathes, bringing her hand back up to Gigi's neck and pulling her in. Her mouth is soft and compliant, and Gigi slides both of her hands into the the mess of curls. Crystal makes a soft sigh into Gigi's mouth and Gigi deepens the kiss, leaning forward so they're chest to chest. She can feel Crystal's heart beating rapidly under her fingertips that press against her neck, just under her jaw. They make out until the record plays through and leaves the room silent except for their heavy breathing. Gigi sits back on her heels but keeps her forehead pressed against Crystal's for a moment longer.

"Gigi." Crystal whispers. Her pupils are blown out and her curls are sticking out where Gigi had slid her fingers through them. "I _really_ like you."

"I really like you too." Gigi laughs softly. "So much." Crystal lets out a little disbelieving sound.

"I've wanted to kiss you for ages." She tucks a strand of blonde hair that has come loose back behind Gigi's ear. "But I didn't want to scare you off." Gigi crawls off of the other girl's lap, leaning against the headboard pressed against Crystal's side.

"I thought that you would have noticed I liked you." She says, sliding her palm into the redhead's, who slots their fingers together. "I don't think I was very good at hiding it."

"Well, we both know that I'm kind of oblivious." Crystal squeezes her hand once. "And also, for the record, you never once told me that you're not straight. Like, ever." 

"Are you saying that you, queen of the lesbians, couldn't sense my gay energy?" Gigi teases.

"Yes!" Crystal squeals. "I thought _maybe,_ when I first met you, but then you never said anything so I figured... And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and force you to tell me, or assume anything, but then I couldn't help but like you." 

"I should have told you." Gigi says softly. "I really should have, but I was scared. I'm not out to my parents, or anything, and-" Crystal shakes her head.

"You didn't owe me anything." She shifts so she's sitting cross-legged, still holding Gigi's hand but not fully facing her. "Coming out is a personal thing, not one you should do for someone else."

"You don't get it." Gigi brings her free hand up to Crystal's face again, brushes her thumb over the other girl's cheek. "I would do anything for you, Crystal." Crystal's ears are bright red and she leans in, giving Gigi a quick kiss.

"I don't want you to feel pressured to, like, do anything. Or come out or like, be my girlfriend if that's not something that you want." Her brown eyes flit across Gigi's face. Gigi kind of wants to cry, but she's not the emotional one in this relationship.

"I do want it, Crystal. I do." She drops her gaze. "I'm just going to need some time, though. To figure everything out. I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize." Crystal shushes her. "You don't need to say sorry. I'll be here whenever you're ready, I promise." Kindness has always been on the forefront of Crystal's actions, and this is no exception. "I can be patient." 

"I like you _so_ much." Gigi's heart is bursting and she is struggling to string together a sentence to accurately let Crystal know how happy she is right now, how much she appreciates her. Crystal just laughs, presses another kiss to Gigi's cheek.

They stay wrapped up in each other until they hear the front door opening, Crystal's parents returning home from work. Gigi reluctantly sits up, pulling down her shirt from where it had ridden up, trying to smooth her hair so it's not _too_ obvious that she had just been making out with her best friend. 

"I've got a meeting with the people from the community centre and Miss Velour tomorrow." Crystal watches her from her bed. "To start setting up for the Community Art Project. And then I'm at the restaurant helping the waitress who's covering for me."

"Oh yeah!" Gigi turns to look at her. "So I'll see you Monday?" 

"Bright and early." Crystal stands up, and Gigi wraps her arm loosely around her waist, presses a kiss to the other girl's lips before stepping away. Crystal walks her to the door and Gigi waves at her parents in the living room, who don't look surprised to see her. She slides her shoes on and Crystal follows her outside to the porch, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. 

"Good night, Gigi." She's looking up at her with half-lidded eyes and Gigi can't help but step in closer. The kiss is brief but deep, Crystal's back pressed against the door and Gigi's arms caging her in. 

"Good night." Gigi says after she pulls away, grinning like an idiot. "See you later." She forces her feet to carry her back to her car, and when she gets in and starts the engine, Crystal is still outside with a matching smile, waving once before slipping inside. Gigi pinches herself on the arm to see if she is actually dreaming, and when she confirms that she's awake she lets out an embarrassingly loud squeal. She spends the short drive home rehearsing what she's going to tell Nicky on the phone call that she suddenly _really_ needs to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh BABY!!! thank you to everybody who has been commenting, reading them all makes my little heart sing! (also i'm not sure if anybody noticed BUT in this AU crystal's boy band obsession manifests itself into the beatles and nobody can tell me that the beatles weren't a boy band because i'm not listening)


	8. Together Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT!!! If you haven't done so already, please go sign some BLM petitions and read up on current news. This will be here later!!!

Early morning sunlight streams in through the curtains that Gigi had forgotten to close the night before across her bed, and Gigi spends longer than completely necessary trying to remind herself that the night before hadn’t just been a dream. She had actually _kissed_ Crystal, and confessed her feelings for her, and Crystal had told her that she _liked her back._ Gigi’s phone call to Nicky the night before had been full of squealing _“I told you so!”_ ’s from the other girl and Gigi’s giddy feeling had left her grinning in her bed, trying to fall asleep. 

Her thoughts are cut short by a soft tap on her door, and her mother pushes the door open.

“Good morning, honey.” She steps into the room, comes over to sit on the edge of Gigi’s bed. “Your father agreed to rearrange his schedule today so he’s home earlier, we can have a family dinner.” This wakes Gigi up.

“Oh?” She sits up, raising an eyebrow at her mother. “Okay?”

“It’ll be fun!” Her mother pats her knee through the blanket, smiling brightly. “We can even go out somewhere, make a night of it.” Gigi doesn’t think that eating dinner with both of her parents should be considered enough of an _event_ to rationalize going out to a restaurant, but her mother looks endearingly hopeful so she doesn’t protest. 

“Cool.” Gigi shoots her a weak smile. “Sounds fun, Mom.” Her mother beams at her and Gigi tries to hide how uncomfortable she feels. As much as she loves her mother, Gigi’s relationship with her father has always been distant at best, sometimes going days without saying much more than a passing hello or goodnight. 

“Great!” Her mother stands up, smooths the duvet where she had been sitting and briskly strides back to the door before turning around again. “Thank you for giving this a chance, Gigi. I know it’s been hard for you.” Her voice is soft and Gigi has trouble making eye contact. 

“Yeah.” She says, staring down at her lap instead. “Of course, Mom.” Her mom slips back out through the door and down the hallway, leaving Gigi alone in her room. She’s got a feeling that this whole plan that her mother has come up with is going to be just as awkward as it sounds, if not more so, but also knows that there’s no getting out of it. 

Her fears are confirmed later that day, as she’s climbing into the back seat of her father’s shiny black BMW. 

“My colleague recommended a great restaurant in town,” Her father is saying in the driver’s seat, backing out of the garage. “I’m really looking forward to spending the evening with my two ladies.” Gigi’s mother laughs brightly.

“It’s been so long since we’ve done this, you’ve both been so busy.” She says, making eye contact with Gigi through the rearview mirror. Gigi just hums in agreement and slides down in her seat a little lower. She knows that she’s probably making this a bigger deal than it needs to be, and it seems like her father is genuinely excited, but this is also probably the most he’s said to her since Christmas. 

They drive past through the familiar streets of Springfield and Gigi watches through the backseat window, tuning out her parents conversation that they’re having in the front. She’s only shaken from her daydreams when she realizes where her father is parking. 

“This is the restaurant?” She squawks. Her mother gives her a look. 

“Yes, apparently it’s one of the best in town.” Her father raises an eyebrow. “Have you been?”

“Yeah.” Gigi stares up at the sign hanging over La Casita. “Uh, my friend’s family actually owns this place.” She gets out of the car and closes the door, trailing behind her parents down the sidewalk.

“Oh, wonderful!” Her mother’s eyes light up. “What a fun coincidence.” It doesn’t seem like much of a _fun coincidence_ to Gigi but she just smiles weakly and follows them through the front door, bell tinkling gently. 

“One moment!” A familiar voice is calling from the back and Gigi’s stomach tightens up with nerves. Crystal comes bustling from the kitchen, her usual mess of curls piled on top of her head and her apron partially covering her floral overalls. Her cast is swinging beside her and she’s got a stack of menus in her other hand. “How many? Oh!” Crystal’s eyes widen as she spots Gigi standing awkwardly behind her parents. 

“Hey, Crys.” Gigi tries to send her telepathic thoughts of how weird this all is, and she’s pretty sure Crystal receives them. 

“Hey Gigi.” She beams at her before turning back to Gigi’s father. “For three?” 

“Yes.” He says, glancing between her and his daughter. “Are you a friend of Georgina’s from school?”

“Yeah, I go to Springfield High with Gigi- uh, Georgina.” She sends him a smile and gestures for them to follow her to a table. “My name is Crystal and I’ll be taking care of you  tonight as best I can with this.” She holds up her cast and Gigi has honestly never seen her act this professional at the restaurant before, usually just charming patrons with her naturally chaotic energy. Her parents both introduce themselves to her and she leaves them with three menus before hurrying away. The restaurant is busy for a  Sunday night and Gigi can see another waitress carrying out heavy plates. Crystal must be on order taking duty  tonight , with her limited capabilities. 

“She seems nice.” Gigi’s father picks up a menu and opens it. 

“Yeah, she is.” Gigi doesn’t say how much more than nice she is, keeps that hidden in the secret pocket in her brain that is full of all of the things that Crystal is. 

“I’ve heard you talk about her.” Gigi’s mother chimes in from behind her own menu. “She seems very sweet.” Gigi just smiles and nods, stays quiet until Crystal returns to take their drink orders. She has to clutch her little notebook with the tips of her fingers that are sticking out of her cast, writing with her other hand. Gigi doesn’t think she’s ever seen Crystal actually write down an order before but she also knows her well enough that the smile that she’s plastered on isn’t quite as cheerful as normal. Gigi catches her eye again and her posture relaxes a bit - she’s nervous, Gigi realizes with a start. 

“I’ll be right back with these.” Crystal grips her notebook and goes to disappear back into the kitchen again. Rosa passes her on her way in and Gigi watches Crystal say something to her, not loud enough to catch. Rosa’s eyes widen and she glances over to where Gigi and her parents are seated. 

“Hello _niña_!” Rosa bustles over to the table, leaning over to squeeze Gigi’s shoulder gently. “You must be Gigi’s parents!” She shakes hands with both of them as they introduce themselves. “It’s so lovely to meet you, Gigi is such a wonderful girl.” Gigi just sits there like the world’s most awkward statue, watching her parents interact with her friend’s mom who she probably spends more time with than her own. The two women seem to get along fine though and Rosa’s smile is infectious, even prompting Gigi’s mother to suggest they get coffee sometime. It’s _definitely_ weird but also kind of sweet, and Gigi knows that her mother must be lonely, all of her friends still living in California. Gigi’s father is quiet but he’s smiling as Rosa leaves to tend to other tables. 

“What a nice family.” He says but Gigi can’t help but feel self-conscious as Crystal returns to the table, balancing a tray of drinks with her good hand, like he’s able to read her mind and see right through her right to her very core. The ginger makes quick work of taking their food orders and Gigi itches to follow her to the back room, tell her she’s sorry that her parents are suddenly here unannounced. She doesn’t though, just answers the questions about how school is going, if she’s disappointed the cheer season is over, how excited she is to graduate in June. Gigi doesn’t mention her unfortunate parting with the cheer squad.

“You must be so excited to go back to California, honey.” Her mother smiles at her. “You’ll be closer to Nicky and all of your old friends.” Gigi had showed her mother her acceptance letter to the Academy of Art in San Francisco right after she had called Crystal about it, and her mother had presumably told her father. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited.” Gigi nods, taking a sip of the horchata with extra cinnamon that Crystal had brought her. “Nicky is staying in LA but we’ll be way closer than we are now.” She has hardly even thought about the girls that she used to hang around with other than Nicky, and briefly Pearl when the French girl brings her up. “Crystal’s actually going to the Academy as well, so that’ll be nice.” 

“Oh.” Her father raises an eyebrow at her. “You never mentioned that.” Gigi is spared trying to come up with a response by the appearance of a waitress, plates balanced in both of her hands. Gigi has seen her working while studying with Jackie before, but she is a couple years older than her and Crystal. The ginger is still bouncing around the restaurant taking orders and bringing out drink trays when she can, but she doesn’t return to their table until Gigi’s father is paying the bill. 

“It was really nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Goode.” She passes Gigi’s father the receipt and he pulls out his wallet. “I, uh, hope you enjoyed your meal.” 

“We did dear!” Gigi’s mother smiles up at her. “And it was so lovely meeting one of Gigi’s friends, she never brings you girls around even though she talks about you all the time!” Gigi sinks further down in her seat, ignoring the cheeky grin that Crystal sends her way.

“She’ll have to invite us all over soon, hey Gigi?” 

“Uh, yeah." Gigi grimaces at her and gets a smirk in response. Her parents bid Crystal goodnight and Gigi trails behind them back to the car, wondering what the _hell_ just happened.

* * *

Monday morning finds Gigi parked outside the Methyd residence, nervously glancing at the front door every two seconds. When Crystal finally appears, Gigi watches the redhead bounce down the steps. Is she supposed to kiss her when she gets in the car? Is that a thing they do now, or is she way ahead of herself? 

“So your parents seem nice.” Crystal cuts through her thoughts, sitting in the passenger seat and tossing her backpack by her feet. She’s acting the same as Pre-Kiss Crystal, so Gigi forced herself to chill out. “Our moms are getting coffee soon, I think.” 

“I am so sorry.” Gigi watches her buckle up her seatbelt. “I had no idea that was going to happen, I should have given you some warning or something.”

“No worries.” Crystal brushes her off, patting Gigi’s knee gently. “I probably would have met them eventually, it’s perfectly fine.” 

“I guess.” Gigi starts the car and pulls out onto the street. “My mom thinks you’re precious, by the way.” Crystal lets out a delighted laugh. 

“Because I am precious!” She crosses her leg and grins. “Don’t you think so?” 

“The most precious.” Gigi turns her attention back to the road but lets her right hand leave the steering wheel in favour of resting on Crystal’s thigh. It only stays there for a moment because driving with one hand is _much_ more difficult than she had expected it to be, but Crystal is either too oblivious or to0 gracious to mention it. 

Heidi and Rock are waiting in the regular spot and immediately bombard Crystal with questions regarding her cast, and she sheepishly recounts the skateboard accident. The two are mostly sympathetic but the sheer Crystal-ness of it all fills the car with good natured laughter until they reach the school. 

“I’m just lucky it’s my left hand.” Crystal locks her door and the girls make their way to the front entrance. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be writing a single note.” 

“Or be doing any of your other favourite things, like drawing or painting, or masturbating-“ Rock is cut off by Crystal’s scandalized gasp. The redhead doesn’t look that embarrassed though as she and Gigi bid the other two goodbye in the hallway and make their way to their respective classes. 

“I’ve gotta ask Miss Velour something about the Community Art Program, I can come and walk you to lunch?” She stops right outside Gigi’s english room, rocking back on her heels. “If you want.”

“Yeah.” Gigi agrees immediately, and she can feel her cheeks heat up. Even though she had told Crystal that she needs time, which is true, she can’t help but imagine walking down the hall hand-in-hand, wonders what it would feel like to be seen as a couple by their peers. “I’d like that.” Crystal smiles at her for a moment longer and Gigi can see that her ears are red before she leaves, only giving herself a couple of minutes to get to her own classroom. Jackie clocks her as soon as she sits at the desk next to her, raises an eyebrow and levels her gaze on Gigi. 

“Why are you blushing?” 

“I’m not.” Gigi tries to defend herself but the glint in Jackie’s eye tells her that she’s not fooling anyone. 

“Sure, and I didn’t just see you and Crystal giggling in the hallway.” She’s fully smirking at this point so Gigi just rolls her eyes, pulling her school supplies from her bag. 

“We weren’t giggling.” Her words win her a matching eye roll from Jackie but the teacher is telling them to take out their books from the front of the room, so the conversation is cut short.  It’s like Jackie and Jan have some kind of freaky psychic connection though, because as soon as Gigi steps foot in the art room, Jan is grinning at her. 

“So.” She starts, leaning back in her seat and raising her eyebrows at the other blonde. Rock is sitting on Gigi’s other side, looking a healthy mix of confused and bored. 

“Did Jackie tell you to grill me, or something?” Gigi tries to sound annoyed but if she’s being honest with herself, she desperately wants to say something about what happened  on Saturday night at Crystal’s house. 

“No, I just saw Crystal in the hallway on my way here and she looked just as moony as you do right now.” Jan cackles. Rock looks slightly more interested now, leaning in closer to block out the students milling nearby. 

“You two finally hook up?” She stage whispers. “Is that what we’re talking about?”

“Rock!” Gigi smacks her on the shoulder, feeling her cheeks light up with a familiar blush. “ _No_. We didn’t.” 

“But something’s different.” Jan presses, smiling sweetly. Gigi considers lying, pretending she has no idea what they’re talking about, but her willpower is no match for the matching doe eyes trained on her. 

“Fine!” She hisses. “I went to her house on the weekend, after she broke her arm and... I kissed her.” Jan squeals and nearly topples out of her chair but Rock just blinks at her. 

“Oh, I knew that already.” She goes back to doodling absentmindedly in her sketchbook. “Crystal called me, like, right after you left but made me promise not to tell anyone.” 

“Oh god, of course she did.” Gigi shakes her head. 

“She called _you_?” Jan demands, turning on Rock. “Why wouldn’t she call me or Jackie, you know, her friends who are actually in a successful relationship?” Rock spares her a glance. 

“She probably wanted to save her eardrums.” She deadpans, but Jan’s indignation is cut off by Miss Velour starting her lesson. She does keep giving Gigi sly looks throughout the entire lesson though, and just about screams when she sees Crystal waiting outside the classroom for them.

“We’ll be in the cafeteria.” Rock grabs the blonde by the elbow and guides her down the hallway, leaving the other two alone. 

“Miss Velour was just here, I’m sure she’s coming back.” Gigi leads Crystal back into the now empty classroom, gently closing the door behind her to block out the din of the students outside. 

“Hey, I’ve got time.” Crystal pushes herself up so she’s sitting on a desk, facing Gigi. “You don’t have to wait, if you don’t want to.” 

“I’ve got nothing _but_ time.” Gigi takes a step closer, dropping her bag back on the ground. “And I wouldn’t want you to get bored, you know. All alone, just waiting.” The air in between them feels charged all of a sudden, the classroom silent other than Crystal’s soft laugh. 

“Wouldn’t want that.” She leans back on the palm of one hand and Gigi takes another step towards her. They haven’t really talked about what they are to each other, what they’re doing, but they seem to be on the same page as Crystal hooks one finger into the belt loops of Gigi’s jeans and lets it hang in between them. The classroom doors have no windows and Gigi knows for a fact that nobody other than Crystal, occasionally, spends their lunches there. And besides, the danger of being so close to Crystal in a public place sends a little shiver down her spine and the redhead is watching her with golden eyes, so she takes the last step and ends up in between Crystal’s knees, leaning forward to press her lips to the other girl’s. Crystal kisses her back immediately, humming softly as Gigi brings her hands up to cup Crystal’s jaw. 

“Were you just trying to get me alone?” She laughs when Gigi pulls away to breathe. 

“Just a happy coincidence.” Gigi trails one thumb across Crystal’s freckled cheek. Crystal sighs happily, her breath ghosting over Gigi’s lips before connecting them again. Gigi nearly forgets where they are, content to kiss Crystal forever, when the sound of the door opening startles them apart. 

“ _Oh_.” Miss Velour is standing in the doorway, shock evident on her face. 

“Miss Velour!” Crystal leans so far away from Gigi that she nearly falls backwards off the desk. “Fuck!” 

“Oh my god.” Gigi buries her face in her hands, embarrassed coursing through her entire body. “ _Oh my god_!” 

“Girls, I’m going to pretend to go get something from the staff room and then come back here. Just so you know, that’ll give you less than five minutes.” Miss Velour is already closing the door behind her and Gigi meets Crystal’s horrified gaze. 

“I’m so sorry Gigi.” She looks like she might cry. 

“Hey, it’s fine. At least is was just Miss Velour, right?” She takes Crystal’s hands and pulls her gently until she slides off the desk. “We’re fine, it’s okay.” 

“You wanted to keep things quiet!” Crystal still looks distressed as she bends down and picks Gigi’s bag up for her, passing it over. “I knew that and I still-“

“I was the one who initiated it, wasn’t I?” Gigi loops her arm through Crystal’s and begins guiding her towards the door. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t force me to kiss you, I wanted to so I did.” She is pretty mortified by the fact that her teacher just walked in on her sucking her friend’s face, but she decides that sharing that information will not be helpful. 

“But that was too close.” Crystal’s eyebrows are creased and she has a frown etched across her fine features. “It could have been anyone who walked in, I wasn’t thinking.” She stops them right before the door, turning to face the blonde. “I know you told me not to worry, but I can’t help it. What if someone sees us together and goes after you? Worse than Dahlia even?” Gigi’s heart is aching in her chest at the disheartened expression on the other girl’s face. 

“You’re right that maybe school isn’t the place to be.... Doing this.” She brushes a loose curl behind Crystal’s ear. “But do you also remember when I said I would do anything for you, Crys?” Crystal nods once, still worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “I’m not embarrassed of you, or scared to be seen with you. My parents are kind of a different story, but I need you to trust that I know how I feel.” 

“Yeah.” Crystal sighs. “I just can’t help but feel like this is too good to be true and something terrible is going to happen.” 

“I thought you were supposed to be the optimistic one?” Gigi jokes gently, pushing the door open with her hip. “I promise you, everything will be fine. Hey, didn’t you have something to ask Miss Velour still?” 

“She’s already had to deal with us enough for today, it can wait.” Crystal follows her through the door and Gigi tries to fill the walk to the cafeteria with as many stupid jokes she can think of, and the other girl is smiling by the time they reach their destination. She’s smiling even wider when Jackie brings up colleges, locking eyes with Gigi, who grins back. The news that the two of them are going to be attending the Academy of Art is met by a chorus of _I knew it_ ’s and hugs, and Gigi feels that much better about the future. 

* * *

Gigi doesn’t get another chance to really hang out with Crystal until later that week, other than at lunch. Gigi’s mother is insistent on having at least two family dinners together at home a week, and Crystal is helping plan the launch of the Community Art Program every day after school, so they don’t make plans until Friday night, when Jan invites the gang over for a sleepover. Her mom is going out of town for work and Jan had ordered an obscene amount of pizza before Jackie could stop her, so they all eat way too much and watch the cheesiest romcoms available until Heidi falls asleep on the couch, draped halfway across Gigi’s lap. Crystal is pressed against Gigi’s other side, her arm wedged in between her body and the back of the couch, which Gigi is sure can’t be comfortable but the other girl doesn’t make any effort to move.

“Did you hear that Matt, that football guy, you know the one, asked Jaida to go to prom with her?” Jan sits up from the love seat she’s curled up on beside Jackie, seemingly deciding that gossiping is more interesting than the movie playing on the TV. 

“Really?” Crystal shifts in her seat, resting her casted arm on her crossed knee. “Isn’t he the one that Brita’s been chasing all year?”

“Yup.” Jan looks extremely satisfied to be the one with insider knowledge. “Jaida rejected him so then he went and asked her!” 

“Oh god.” Gigi rolls her eyes. “Kudos to Jaida though, she’s way too good for him.” 

“Totally!” Jan props her chin on Jackie’s shoulder. “I saw her in the hall in between classes, she was _so_ over it.” 

“What a legend.” Crystal laughs, curling up closer to Gigi’s side. “Which one of you is asking the other one to prom, then?” 

“We’re asking each other!” Jan grins at Jackie. “Equality, bitch.” Jackie beams back at her. 

“What about you two?” Rock pipes up from her position on the floor, reaching up and tapping Gigi’s knee. “We all know that Heidi and I are platonic soulmates so of course I have to sweep her off her feet, but that leaves you lovebirds.” Gigi can feel Crystal shrug her shoulders. It’s no surprise that their friends are curious about whatever is going on, but Gigi feels just as confused as they do, if she’s being honest with herself.

“I dunno.” Crystal says, glancing up at Gigi. “We haven’t talked about that, I guess. Aren’t we all going together?”

“Yes, but...” Rock trails off, wiggling her eyebrows obnoxiously. “There’s a difference in going together and going _together_.”

“I don’t know!” The redhead is blushing now, very obviously avoiding Gigi’s eyes. 

“Give them some time before you interrogate them, Roxanne.” Jackie’s clearly holding back laughter and Gigi tries to play it cool, brush off the awkwardness that she feels engulf her. She’s _also_ not surprised that Jan seems to have shared their conversation about _the kiss_ with Jackie. 

“Fine, fine.” Rock rests her head back on her folded arms, turning her attention back to the movie. “I just thought that you should shut down Blair before it’s too late, Crystal, but go ahead and break her heart."

“Huh?” Crystal sounds so genuinely confused that Gigi almost laughs. She has no idea who Blair is, but it kind of sounds like the other girl doesn’t either. Or at least, that’s what she tells herself to quell the instant surge of jealousy that fills her chest.

“Blair St. Claire?” Jan gasps. “Crystal, what?”

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about.” Crystal frowns. “We’re talking about the same Blair that just joined the volunteer team for the Community Art Project, right? We’ve gone to school with her since freshman year, I think I’ve only talked to her, like, twice.” 

“The very same.” Rock pushes herself into a sitting position, nodding sagely. “You realize that she only joined because she has a little baby gay crush on you, right?” Jan is practically hyperventilating in Jackie’s lap.

“That’s crazy.” Crystal shakes her head. “She joined because she wants to be a teacher and thinks that it would look good on her resume. She talked about it for the entire first info session.”

“Why did she ask me if you _specifically_ would be involved when she signed up, then?” Rock looks smug. 

“She secretly despises me? I don’t know!” The redhead’s voice has gotten significantly higher. Gigi feels like she’s been thrown off-kilter, and she still has no idea who the _fuck_ this Blair girl is. 

“Oh, shit.” Jackie is peering over the love seat armrest at them now. “Now that I think about it, I _may_ have seen her staring at you in the cafeteria for the past couple of days. I just thought she was just zoning out or something, but this makes a lot more sense.” 

“She’s just an art enthusiast!” Crystal squeaks. “There’s no way.”  


“Why not?” Jan digs out the remote control from where it had been wedged in the seat beside her and finally pauses the movie. “Crystal, you’re kind of a textbook first gay crush. Weird but in a hot way, you know?” Gigi _does_ know, but also thinks that she should keep her mouth shut. 

“Well, even if she did have a crush on me, _which she doesn’t_ , I don’t like her.” Crystal slides her arm out from behind Gigi so she can cross it tight against her chest. “I mean, like that. I’m sure she’s nice and all!” Her backtracking just gets a smirk out of Rock. 

“Just thought I’d warn you.” The girl on the floor turns her attention back to the TV and Jan presses play on the movie again, but not before shooting Gigi a _look._ Crystal is still pressed against her side though, and she leans her cheek against Gigi’s shoulder during the big confession scene in the film, not that Gigi is really paying attention. She’s too busy thinking about some faceless girl liking Crystal the same way that she likes her, and wondering how many other faceless girls _had_ liked Crystal before she had even met her. 

* * *

The Community Art Project launches the following Sunday, and Crystal spends all day at the community centre, organizing volunteer run classes and shadowing Miss Velour’s girlfriend, Shea, as she signs kids and families in and out. She calls Gigi as soon as she’s home and gushes over how well it went over, how cool the classes are and how nice Shea is. 

“She’s even going to try to get her friend who does print making to come in and run a workshop next month.” Crystal tells her, the excitement audible in her voice. “Rock and Heidi brought Aiden with them, and we’ve got more volunteers than anticipated, but there’s always room for you, if you want.” 

“If you’re ever doing a textiles workshop count me in.” Gigi jokes, but she actually would be interested and is insanely proud of what her friends had pulled off. She has to go for dinner soon, another Mother mandated family bonding experience, so she lets Crystal go with the promise of seeing her tomorrow. The thought of her and Blair volunteering in the community centre together is also resting heavy on her mind, but she forces the jealousy down before making her way downstairs. Her parents are already sitting at the table, waiting for her. 

They eat dinner and talk about graduation, because that’s all anybody can think to talk to a high school senior about, and Gigi nearly makes it through the entire meal with a genuine smile on her face. 

“So prom is coming up, hey sweetie?” Her mother has bright, excited eyes and Gigi nods. “Any boys that you want to ask you?” 

“Oh, uh.” Gigi starts, her mind immediately going blank. “Boys?” 

“There must be some,” her father is saying. “From the football team?” Gigi’s mouth is moving before her brain can catch up.

“I don’t want a boy to ask me.” She regrets the words as soon as they’re out of her mouth, but _fuck,_ she’s already gone this far. Her mother frowns, eyebrows creasing. Gigi's heart is pounding in her ears and she flicks her eyes over to her father, who is staring at her. _Is now really a good time? Will there ever be a good time?_

“Why not?” 

“Because, I-“ Gigi’s anxiety is skyrocketing and she’s sure that her face is bright red, but if she doesn’t say this now, she’s never going to. _Say it. Say it now._ “I’m, uh, not interested. In boys.” A silence falls over the table at her words. It stretches on for way too long and Gigi wishes she hadn’t finished her dinner, because she feels like she might throw up.

“What?” Her mother asks finally, shattering the quiet. “What do you mean, honey?” Her father, who Gigi had avoided making eye contact with since she spoke, disrupts any semblance of a reply that her brain is trying to formulate. 

“Is this... Is this because of your friend Crystal?” He says, voice uncharacteristically quiet. Gigi's eyes dart to his face; it’s unreadable. “Georgina, I’m your father. I could see how you were looking at her at the restaurant."

“I…” 

“Answer me, Georgina.” His voice is sharp. “Is this some kind of joke?” Gigi’s heart is pounding and she can feel her eyes starting to well up. Her father closes his eyes for a moment, before pushing his chair away from the table and picking up his dinner plate, disappearing from the dining room into the kitchen.

“Gigi…” Her mother is still staring at her with wide eyes and Gigi moves on autopilot, brain too focused on not letting a single tear drop until she’s alone in her room. She almost succeeds, makes it as far as the stairs before the waterworks begin. She stumbles into her room and pushes the door closed, leaning back against it and clamping a hand over her mouth. Sobs rack her body and her palm does little to muffle them, but she only gives herself another minute or two before double checking that the door is locked and collapsing onto her bed, phone already in her hand. She can hear her parent’s raised voices floating upstairs from the kitchen, but doesn’t dare move closer to make out what they’re saying.

“Hello?” Nicky’s voice brings on a fresh wave of tears and Gigi presses the phone tighter against her ear, scrunching her eyes closed. “Gigi, is that you? What’s happened, what’s wrong?” 

“Nicky.” Gigi scrubs a hand over her face, taking a deep breath. “I just came out to my parents, I think.”

“You _what?”_ Nicky chokes. “Gigi, what?” Gigi shakily explains what had happened and Nicky makes a little anguished noise from the other side of the phone. 

“ _Fuck._ ” She sounds concerned. “Are you okay at home? Like, you’re safe? Not that I think they would do anything, but…”

“I don’t know. I think so.” Gigi wraps her arm around her knees and rests her chin on them. “I’m in my room, I can’t… I don’t want to face them, right now.” 

“Did you tell Crystal?” Nicky asks and Gigi shakes her head before remembering that Nicky can’t see her. 

“No.” She heaves a sigh so deep she swears it rattles her ribcage. “I should, though.” 

“Maybe give her a call, after.” Nicky hums. “I’ll stay on the line for as long as you need, though.” She’s true to her word, speaking to Gigi in a quiet voice for over an hour, comforting her and distracting her with funny stories about the girls back in LA, holding her breath with Gigi when there’s a knock on her bedroom door. Gigi is fairly sure it’s her mother, who knocks a second time before she hears footsteps padding back down the hall. 

“You’ll need to talk to your parents eventually.” Nicky tells her gently before Gigi lets her go. “But you’ll be back in California in just a couple of months, and everything will be okay. I love you and Crystal loves you, but unlike me, she’s close enough to hug you right now.”

Gigi knows that Nicky is telling the truth, and when she’s almost certain that both of her parents have retired to their bedroom and gone to bed, she shoves a few items into her backpack and slips it over her shoulder, creeping down the stairs as quiet as she can. Gigi makes a pitstop in the kitchen, scrawling a note on the pad of paper that sits beside the phone, because even if she’s terrified to speak to her mother in person, she deserves an explanation at least. 

_Staying at a friend’s tonight._ _I’m sorry. -G._ She sticks the note to the fridge with a magnet, right at eye level so there is no chance that her mother will miss it and report her as a missing person. She’s feels like an ass for assuming that Crystal will even let her stay over, but the shame of facing her parents in the morning greatly outweighs the humiliation of being turned away at the Methyd family’s home, so she’s willing to take the risk. The house is silent as she slips out the front door and makes the short trek, tugging her jacket tighter around herself. The night air is cool on her eyes, which feel puffy and swollen from all of the crying she had been doing.

Gigi is relieved to see the faint glow coming from Crystal’s bedroom window when she reaches the other girl’s house, and is immediately reminded of the time Crystal had been in her position— midnight on Christmas, tossing pinecones instead of pebbles to protect the glass. Crystal’s bedroom is on the ground level so Gigi can just rap lightly with her knuckles. The yellow curtains are pulled back moments later, revealing Crystal’s wide brown eyes. They make eye contact for a moment before Crystal points towards the front door and disappears. Gigi watches her dart out of her room through the window before she’s able to will herself to move, trudging up the steps. The yellow door cracks open and Crystal steps outside, wearing her stupid orange cat sweatshirt shoved up to her elbow to fit over her cast. 

“What did I do to deserve a visit?” She jokes as Gigi takes a step closer. Her face falls. “Gi? Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Hey, I-“ Gigi sniffles and can feel her bottom lip wobbling. “I think I fucked up.” Crystal’s already enveloping her in her arms and Gigi feels the dam break again, clutching Crystal’s sweatshirt and burying her face in the crook of the other girl’s neck. Crystal holds her for a moment, lets Gigi sniffle and soak her shoulder with tears. 

“Do you want to come inside?” She asks finally. Gigi nods and releases her grip, following the redhead inside. They walk through the living room and down the hallway in silence, and Gigi is glad that Crystal’s parents seem to have gone to bed as well. Crystal leads her right to her bed and fusses for a moment, wrapping Gigi up in blankets and offering to get her a glass of water. 

“I’m really sorry for just showing up here.” Gigi breathes out once Crystal has settled on the bed beside her, sitting cross legged with her knees pressed against Gigi’s own. “I should have called first.” Crystal shakes her head. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m always happy to see you.” She hovers her hands over Gigi’s knees for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do with them. “Do you want to talk about what happened or do you want a distraction? I can do either. Or both.”

“Talk, I think.” She feels another fat tear run down her cheek, dripping off her chin and leaving a wet _splat_ mark on her jeans. Crystal leans forward and catches the next one with her thumb, waiting patiently. “I kind of told my parents about us, I think. Or, like, my dad guessed and I didn’t deny it.” 

“ _Oh._ ” Crystal’s mouth drops open. “Oh, wow.”

“I didn’t stick around to chat, but they definitely weren’t happy.” Gigi slumps over, her shoulders rounding in on themselves. “I know that I can’t just run away, but I also couldn’t stay.” 

“I’m so sorry, Gigi.” Crystal’s eyes are welling up herself, and Gigi remembers the time that she had proudly claimed herself as a _sympathetic crier_ after she had started bawling because Heidi had teared up while watching a sad movie. “That really fucking sucks.”

“Yeah.” Gigi drags a hand through her hair. “I don’t know what to tell them.” Crystal wipes her own eyes and sits up straighter, settles her piercing gaze right on the blonde.

“Listen, I know that they’re your parents and all but you should never have to apologize for who you are.” She reaches out, rests her palm heavy on Gigi’s knee. “If there’s one thing that I know, it’s that you deserve to be your authentic self, and for people to respect that.” She sounds so serious, so different from her usual goofy tone. Gigi’s silent for a moment, trying to sort out her thoughts and put them into coherent words. 

“How do you—“ Gigi sniffs tragically. “How do you just.... not care what people think of you?” Crystal pulls the cuff of her sweatshirt over her hand, brushes it under Gigi’s eyes again. 

“When the whole Dahlia thing happened, everybody in the town talked about me behind my back. People I thought were my friends. And my parent’s friends. Grown adults gossiping about me, just a kid.” She sighs, drops her hand back into Gigi’s lap. “My mom and dad wanted to move somewhere far away from Springfield, to let me restart. But that would mean they had to give up this entire life that they had built themselves and worked so hard for, the restaurant and their home, and I couldn’t let them do that.” She pauses for a moment, shuffling in closer to Gigi. 

“But you stayed?” 

“Yeah, the people who really loved me and mattered to me didn’t care about rumours, whether they were true or not. And the ones who did talk about me already had a nasty opinion so it didn’t matter what I did. I couldn’t change _myself_ just to change their minds, I just couldn’t. I had to just stop caring about what they thought.” Crystal is gazing earnestly at Gigi, who bites her bottom lip.

“Easier said than done.” 

“Gigi! Of course easier said than done!” Crystal leans forward, letting a single fat tear roll down her cheek. “Of course! I had to make the conscious decision to _not care_ every single day! I was fourteen, and already questioning myself, and to have the entire town know everything about me sucked! It sucked so bad!” She lets the tear fall, leaving a darker spot on her sweatshirt sleeve. “I felt so alone, and it was really hard to make that choice but I had to just do it until it became normal and easier.” 

“I wish I was there for you. I wish I knew you then.” Gigi swipes her fingers under her own eyes, then does the same to Crystal. “I hope that I would have been there for you, no matter how much of a brat I tried to be.” 

“I wish you were to.” Crystal looks so perfect in the low light of her room, with her watery eyes and tangled curls. 

“But I’m here now, I’m here.” 

“Yeah.” Crystal’s breath hits Gigi’s cheek, she’s so close. “You’re here now. _And_ you just fucking came out to your parents, which is a big deal and should be celebrated, not regretted.” 

“You think?” Gigi feels a tiny smile spread across her face, the first one since dinner. “How are we going to do that, Miss Methyd?” Crystal leans back again, shooting her a goofy grin.

“Well,” she slides off of her bed and stands. “I might have an idea or two, but I need you to close your eyes, okay?” 

“Okay?” Gigi gives her a bemused look but complies, covering her eyes with her hands. Crystal is shuffling around and Gigi hears something clicking but keeps her eyes covered. 

“Hang on.” Crystal’s voice is coming from somewhere behind her now and the sound of a record spinning gives Gigi a start. “Wait, I need to go get something! Don’t move!” Her footsteps travel back across the room and the door clicks open. Gigi is absolutely bewildered, but sits in Crystal’s room with her eyes covered, listening to what she now recognizes as the opening notes of the Beatle's _Till There Was You._ By the time Crystal’s footsteps come back running into the room the song has nearly finished and she swears under her breath, fumbling around some more. The song restarts and Gigi feels an unbearable fondness fill her chest. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Crystal says softly and Gigi does, sees her standing awkwardly in front of her, clutching a bouquet of the flowers that Gigi recognizes from her front garden. Some of them still have tiny roots growing from the stems. The candles that are usually stacked on the bedside table have been lit and the Beatles record is spinning in the corner, Crystal nervously shifting from foot to foot. 

“Crystal, what’s all this?” Gigi stands too, so she’s eye to eye with the other girl.

“These are lilacs, which represent, uh, passion and happiness and first love, I think.” She says quickly, practically shoving the bouquet into Gigi’s hands. “My mom has a book on flower meanings, but I might have to double check some of those.” 

“They’re beautiful, but what for?” Gigi stares at the flowers in confusion. Crystal lets slip a nervous giggle, rocks back on her heels.

“Well,” she starts. “Feel free to say no, because of, uh. Whatever reason.”  


“ _Crystal._ ”

“Gigi Goode, will you go to prom with me?” Her brown eyes are reflecting the flame from the candle on her bedside table. “Like, _together_ together, not just in the group? We don't have to tell anyone still, it can just be a secret thing between us.” Gigi nearly drops the flowers. The record plays through the song and _You Really Got A Hold On Me_ starts playing. Crystal breaks her gaze, bringing a hand up to her cheek. “Sorry, this was maybe not the time to ask. _Fuck,_ I'm an idiot.” 

“ _No_ , Crystal!” Gigi snaps out of it, waving her arm that isn't cradling the bouquet of flowers frantically. “Of course I want to go with you! Of course I do!” Crystal’s head snaps back up. 

“You do?” Her ears are visibly red, even in the low light. Gigi carefully places the flowers on the bedside table. 

“Yes.” She breathes, taking the step to close the gap between them. “Under one condition.” 

“Which is…?” Crystal’s cheeks redden under Gigi’s fingers when she rubs her thumb gently across one. 

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, will you be my girlfriend?” She grins. Crystal gasps, her eyes widening comically.

“Are you kidding?” She whispers. “Gigi, of _course_ I will.” Gigi grins broadly, tear tracks dried on her cheeks. "What changed, then? I didn't rush you, did I?" 

"Well," Gigi drops her hands, brings them to Crystal's waist instead. "I've already gone and told my parents, haven't I? And our friends know, _and_ apparently you have some girl from school chasing after you?" 

"Oh my god, if this is about Blair-" 

"It's about us, Crystal." Gigi pulls the other girl closer and Crystal drapes her arms around Gigi's shoulders. "It's always been, hasn't it?" Gigi can see her eyes welling up again and she leans in, connecting their lips instead. Crystal walks her backwards to the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge, and Gigi sits down, pulls the redhead down with her so she’s straddling her thighs. In the relatively few times that the two had kissed before Crystal had been soft and pliant, but now she’s pushing Gigi back, licking into Gigi’s mouth, filling Gigi’s thoughts and senses. Gigi lets out an involuntary breathy moan as Crystal trails hot kisses across her jaw and down her neck and is embarrassed for a moment, until the other girl sits back on her thighs.

“Gigi.” She breathes, guiding the blonde’s hands to the hem of her sweatshirt. “You can, if you want to.” Gigi does want to, so she pulls the sweatshirt up and over Crystal’s head, around her cast, throwing it without seeing where it lands. Crystal’s wearing a sheer bralette that does nothing to hide her nipple piercings, and Gigi can’t believe what’s happening right now. Crystal shifts impatiently, using her hand that is free from a cast to pull Gigi’s own hands back up. “You can touch. I want you to touch.” Gigi’s brain is short-circuiting but she manages to coordinate her long limbs enough to twist over, so Crystal is now laying on her back with Gigi above her. Crystal’s eyes are glinting in the dark as Gigi pulls her own shirt over her head, leaving her in just her jeans and a pink bra.

“So can you.” She whispers, leaning back over the other girl, connecting them again. Gigi’s hand drags down in between them, brushing over one of Crystal’s piercings and eliciting a sharp gasp from the other girl, who is shakily trailing a hand across Gigi’s ribcage.

“ _Oh._ ” Crystal arches up, seeking Gigi’s hands. “Still sensitive. Yeah, like that.” Gigi gently pinches the piercing between her fingers. 

“Have I told you that these are so fucking hot?” She says in between pressing her lips to Crystal’s neck and collarbone. “I think about them all the time.” 

“I think I remember you telling me,” Crystal’s voice breaks. “that they were _cute._ ”

“And _you’re_ telling me you didn’t know how flustered I was?” Gigi drags her thumb across the other piercing. Crystal’s laugh turns into a little groan, and she lays her left arm straight out beside her, glaring at it.

“Fuck this cast.” She says. “I want to touch you with both hands.” Gigi sits up, her knees still on either side of Crystal’s hips, just looking at the girl beneath her. 

“You’ll have it on for another month, yeah?” She rests her palms on Crystal’s tanned stomach, fingers itching to feel as much soft skin as she can. Crystal nods, blinking up at her. “Well, I’ll still be here, then. After all, I _am_ your girlfriend, right?” 

“You are.” Crystal’s face breaks out into a grin and she rolls them over again, so Gigi’s flat on her back. “My girlfriend, Gigi Goode. _Wow_.” She sounds so earnestly impressed that Gigi has to cover her face, her grin making her cheeks ache. 

“Oh my god.” She’s laughing now, Crystal giggling from on top of her.  The heat that was just there has faded into something warm and comfortable, and Gigi brings her hands back down to rest on Crystal’s tan thighs. “I can’t believe I like you so much.” 

“Neither can I.” Crystal has got those doe eyes trained on her and Gigi feels like she might burst. “You’re staying over, right?” 

“If that’s okay?” Gigi watches the other girl bite her bottom lip and nod, a flush across her freckled cheeks. Crystal swing one leg back over her, sliding off of the bed again. The redhead tugs open her dresser drawer and pulls out an oversized t-shirt, tossing it over to Gigi. 

“So much better than okay.” She searches around the floor for her carelessly discarded sweatshirt and locates it in the corner. Gigi pulls the t-shirt on and wiggles out of her jeans, dropping them on top of her backpack on the floor. She watches Crystal make her way around her bedroom, blowing out the lit candles before sliding under the covers beside her. "Also, that was really hot and I can't wait to do it again." Gigi presses her fingers over her eyes again, feeling like she's in a dream.

“Thank you for everything, Crystal.” The blonde rolls over so she’s facing the other girl, laying inches apart in the dark room. “For tonight, and just. For everything.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” Crystal shuffles closer, sliding one knee in between Gigi’s and curling up under her chin. “I’ve got you, remember?” 

“Yeah.” Gigi wraps her arm around the other girl’s waist and feels her eyes slide shut, exhausted from the earlier crying. “Sweet dreams, baby.” The anxiety that had filled her to the brim has been squashed by her feelings for this wild, wonderful girl, and although she knows that she can't put off speaking to her parents for much longer, Gigi lets herself feel safe. T he last thing that she remembers before drifting into sleep is the smell of Crystal's familiar lemon shampoo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh BOY!!! i hope that everybody is staying safe out there and that this offers a lil break from some heavy current events. as always thank u for the kudos n comments!!!


	9. Kansas City

“Crystal!” 

There's a voice echoing faintly through Gigi’s half unconscious brain, bouncing around somewhere behind her frontal lobe. 

“Crystal, _despierta_! Get up, you’re going to be late!” A loud banging snaps Gigi out of her comfortable state and she snaps her eyes open, panicked and disoriented. 

“I’m up, mama!” Crystal bellows through the bedroom door, buried halfway in her closet. Gigi sits up slowly, blinking at the sunlight that’s shining through the gap in the curtains. Crystal sticks her head out and grins at Gigi. “Oh, good, you’re up.” 

“Ugh.” Gigi rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands; they feel dry and itchy, probably from all if the crying she had done the night before. Memories suddenly bodyslam her brain and she feel a lot more awake, blinking at Crystal. “Crystal. We’re _dating.”_

_‘_ “Hey, that’s a really cool observation!” Crystal pulls a corduroy jacket from her closet and tosses it on the bed, alongside a pair of jeans. “Not only is my girlfriend hot, she’s also smart.” She sends a shit-eating grin at Gigi, who glares at her. 

“Shut up.” Gigi crosses her arms, tries to sound angry but fails spectacularly, especially when Crystal dances over and presses a kiss to her cheek. “What’s the time?” 

“We’ve got, like, half an hour.” Crystal yanks the sweatshirt over her head and replaces it with a t-shirt, absolutely no shame. “I think my mom made breakfast.”

“Does she know I’m here?” Gigi frowns and crawls out of bed, bending down to dig through her backpack. She had packed a button up blouse to wear with the jeans she had left on the floor the previous night, so she pulls off Crystal’s t-shirt and folds it neatly, leaving it on the bed. 

“Not exactly.” Crystal pulls on her own jeans and buckles up her belt, which is adorned with multiple chains. She’s hardly even struggling with her cast anymore. “But I’ll just tell her you came over last night and accidentally fell asleep or something, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?” Gigi tucks her blouse into her pants before padding over to the mirror hanging on the wall, inspecting her hair. “I can try to sneak out, if you want.” 

“Sneaking girls around is your gig, remember?” Crystal flashes her a grin. “Honestly, it’s fine. She already knows I’m obsessed with you so I doubt she’ll even be surprised. And she always makes too much food in the mornings.” She’s right, to Gigi’s surprise, Rosa hardly giving her a second look when they leave Crystal’s room and enter the kitchen. 

“There’s ensaimadas on the counter.” She breezes by with a cup of coffee, settling at the kitchen table. “Gigi, dear, it’s nice to see you.” 

“Oh, uh.” Gigi blinks at her. “You too.” She follows Crystal to the counter and accepts the ensaimada that she passes to her. Crystal gives her a look that screams _I told you so_ , and they eat in a comfortable silence before leaving, the ginger pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek on her way to the door. 

“If she knew how much I liked you, it would be a whole different story.” Crystal is saying as soon as the front door is closed behind them. “But she thinks that you’re a good influence on me, for some crazy reason.”

“Don’t tell her that I basically ran away from home last night.” Gigi’s stomach tightens up at the thought of facing her parents. Crystal unlocks the driver’s side door of her yellow car, frowning as she climbs in and unlocks Gigi’s side. 

“Are you going to go home after school?” She asks as Gigi climbs in and buckles her seatbelt. “Would it help if you weren’t alone?” Gigi leans back in her seat.

“No. I think that this is something that I just have to do myself.” She glances at Crystal, who’s biting her bottom lip. “I appreciate the offer though.” Crystal hesitates for a moment before leaning in, catching Gigi’s lips in a kiss. It’s a good distraction from the festering ball of anxiety, and Gigi wonders when every kiss with Crystal will stop feeling like her first. She pulls away, bringing her hand up to tuck a curl behind the other girl’s ear, her long eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. 

“I’ll just be a phone call away.” Crystal sits back in her seat and turns the key, starting the car and pulling slowly out into the street. “And so are all of the others, you know.” 

“I know.” Gigi sends her another tiny smile before double taking. “Wait, Crys, can you drive with one hand?”

“I already am, aren’t I?” Crystal keeps her eyes glued to the road, and her fingers that are sticking out of her cast are resting on the steering wheel. “It’s fine! I’m so good at driving that I could do it with no hands, probably.” 

“I don’t know why I’m even worried about seeing my parents later, clearly I’m going to die before we even make it to school.” Gigi presses her fingers over her eyes and tries not to laugh, wondering who in their right mind would ever let the two of them be alone together when they’re very obviously “ _two halves of a whole idiot”,_ as Nicky so kindly put it. Crystal just laughs and somehow they manage to collect Heidi and Rock _and_ make it to the school parking lot in one piece, even if Gigi is feeling sweatier than normal. 

Gigi is so tempted to kiss Crystal goodbye when they part ways in the hallway, but even though she feels braver than she ever has, she’s not quite there yet. It’s like Crystal can read her thoughts, glancing over her shoulder at least twice as she makes her way down the hallway, giving Gigi a dopey little smile. It makes Gigi feel like a middle schooler, giddy and blushey and shy, and Jackie just rolls her eyes, grabbing her wrist to drag her into the classroom behind her when she passes by.

“She’s, uh.” Gigi leans closer, beckoning Jackie to scoot closer once they’re sitting at their desks. “We’re, like, _dating_ now.” Jackie lets out a little _oh_ , and her eyes shine for a moment before she schools her expression into something a little more smug. 

“About time.” She says, and that’s all Gigi hears about it until lunch, when Jan gets wind and absolutely loses her shit. Crystal is laughing beside her on the bench and Gigi presses her knee against the other girl’s under the table. The cacophony coming from the little group doesn’t gather much attention from the rest of the student body, every clique too busy with their own lunches at their own tables, until a tiny blonde is standing up and tapping Crystal on the shoulder. The redhead turns around, and the loss of contact makes Gigi’s knee feel cold. 

“Could I talk to you for a moment?” The blonde says to Crystal, rocking back on her heels. “Just about volunteering. I had some ideas that I’d love for you to look over.” 

“Hey, Blair.” Crystal is smiling but sounds nervous, and Gigi snaps her eyes back to the girl. Blair doesn’t even give her a second look, just smiles sweetly, a faint blush across her round cheeks. “Uh, sure. Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Great!” Blair claps her hands in front of her chest. “Do you mind coming to the art room with me? It’s a little loud in here and my notebook is in there.” Crystal looks a bit like a deer in the headlights, but Gigi also knows that she’s too kindhearted to decline. 

“Of course.” She stands up from the table, shooting a little glare at Rock, who is smirking at her. “Uh, just in case I don’t make it back before lunch ends, Gigi, you’ll call me later? About things?” 

“Yeah.” Gigi nods, flicking her eyes back to Blair, who is now staring at her. “I’ll ring you.” Crystal gives the group a tight-lipped smile before turning to follow Blair, right out the door. 

“You’re gonna just let her go?” Jan is gaping at Gigi. “Gigi!” 

“What?” She frowns. “What am I supposed to do? It’s not like anybody other than the people at this table even knows about us, and I can’t blame her for liking Crystal now, can I?” 

“That’s...” Jackie puts down the baby carrot that she was about to eat. “That’s pretty sweet, actually. Baby Geeg really does has feelings.” 

“Shut up.” Gigi shoves a handful of her fruit snacks into her mouth, crossing her arms over her chest and ignoring the blush that she feels on her cheeks. She can’t help but wonder what Crystal and Blair are talking about though, especially when Crystal doesn’t return before the end of lunch. 

The end of the day comes much too quickly for her liking, and Gigi finds herself sweating profusely on her porch, trying to will herself to open her front door. It’s not like her father will even be home yet, but the task still feels daunting. She’s had her hand resting on the doorknob for at least a full minute when it swings open, and she nearly topples inside. 

“Gigi!” Her mother is standing there, and Gigi is wrapped up in her arms before she can formulate a single sentence. “Thank _god_.”

“Hi Mom.” Gigi says a little weakly, dropping her backpack at her feet and returning the hug. Her mother holds her still for a moment longer before pulling away, stepping back so Gigi can enter the house. 

“Sweetie, I think we need to talk.” She looks tired, and Gigi nods, follows her down the hallway and into the kitchen. They sit down at the table and Gigi’s stomach is in knots. 

“Listen, Mom-“ Gigi starts but her mother shakes her head. 

“I owe you an apology.” Her eyes are glued to her hands in her lap. “Gigi, I feel like I’ve failed as a mother.” Gigi feels like she’s been punched in the gut. 

“Mom, me being _gay_ has nothing to do with you.” She has expected her mother to be upset, but this feels like a low blow. “It’s just who I am, not anything to do with my parents.” 

“No!” Her mother’s eyes snap back up and she’s reaching out to grip Gigi’s hand in her own. “No, Gigi! That’s not what I mean.” 

“Oh.” Gigi sits there dumbly, unable to get a foothold in where ever this conversation is going. 

“I’m sorry that you felt like you had to keep this a secret from us.” Her mother’s eyes are welling up now. “Gigi, I always want you to feel like you can be yourself at home, and you looked so scared last night. Scared of what we would say to you.” 

“I was.” Gigi feels her bottom lip trembling and tries desperately to ignore the sting of tears that are gathering in her eyes. “Scared, I mean.” 

“I never want you to feel that way. You’re my kid, Gigi.” She’s crying now, tears running down her cheeks and dripping onto her apron. “It’s my job to make you feel safe.” 

“I’m sorry.” Gigi wants to pull her hand back, wipe away her own tears, but she lets them fall. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Gigi’s mother stands up again and gathers Gigi into her arms again. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. Does Crystal make you happy?”

“Yeah.” Gigi’s clinging onto her now, like she used to do as a child when she had nightmares, still crying. “Yeah, she does.” 

“That’s all that matters. You’re still you, you’re still my daughter, Gigi.” They stand for what feels like ages, quiet except for the occasional sniffle. Gigi eventually pulls away, rubbing her eyes roughly with the palms of her hands. 

“What about Dad?” She lets out a wet laugh. “Does he hate me?” 

“Sweetie, he could never hate you.” Her mother mirrors her, wiping under her eyes with her finger tips. “He... he’s going to need some time. But he’ll get there, I promise.” 

“What if he doesn’t?” Gigi watches her mother smooth her apron and start fussing around the kitchen, making them both cups of tea. “I know how he feels about, uh, people like me.” Her mother puts the kettle on the stove and turns back towards her, resting her hip against the counter. She has a steely look in her eyes that Gigi hasn’t seen before. 

“He will.” She says, no amount of uncertainty in her voice. “And if he doesn’t, that’s something that we’ll deal with down the road. Together.” 

“Really?” Gigi’s voice sounds incredulous, even in her own head. Her mother sends her a smile before busying herself with the tea cups in front of her. 

“Really.” 

The two spend the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch in the living room with their tea, and Gigi even tells her mother a bit about Crystal, how they had gotten closer and closer throughout the school year. 

“She’s, uh.” Gigi suddenly feels shy. “She’s my girlfriend, Mom. We’re _together_ , together.” It sounds so strange coming out of her mouth; calling Crystal her girlfriend somewhere other than the redhead’s dimly lit bedroom makes it feel real, less like a dream. 

“I wondered.” Her mother sips her tea and smiles over the mug. “You know, I finally had that coffee with her mom today.” 

“You _what_?!” Gigi is taken aback. She laughs and nods, patting her daughter’s knee. 

“Well, I figured you were over at the Methyd’s house and I was worried.” Her mother’s eyes are soft. “And it turns out, she’s a great resource for parents like me.” _Parents with queer kids_ , Gigi understands and wants to cry again. Of course Rosa had talked to her mom, had probably figured out what was going on before herself and Crystal even had. 

“I’m glad.” Gigi sniffs into her mug, trying to hide the way her eyes have gotten misty again. “I love you, Mom.” 

They eat dinner when Gigi’s father gets home and it’s awkward but not as unbearable as she had feared; he’s back to minimal words to her, but he’s not hostile or rude, just quiet. She excuses herself after dinner and retreats to her room, dialling Crystal’s phone number as soon as the door shuts behind her. 

“Gigi?” The phone is picked up after the first ring, Crystal’s voice crackling through. “Hello?” 

“Hey you.” Gigi slides down on the floor beside her bed, her back pressing into the bed frame. “How’d you know it was me calling?” 

“I didn’t.” Crystal snorts. “So far I’ve greeted a vacuum cleaner salesman _and_ my auntie the same way.” 

“Third times the charm.” The blonde smiles, even the sound of the other girl’s voice filling her with fizzy warmth. “Sorry I didn’t call earlier.” 

“That’s okay.” Crystal is saying immediately. It’s funny, Gigi thinks, how often Crystal reassures her that she doesn’t need to apologize for things when she goes around doing the exact same thing. “How are you? How are… _things_?” 

“I’m good.” Gigi can hear the concern, the unasked question in her voice. “Things are... better than I expected.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She sucks in a deep breath, telling Crystal about what had happened. “I’ve got your mom to thank, by the way. I think that her and my mom bonded over us.” 

“Oh god.” Crystal groans. “Of course my mom got involved. Remember when I told you that you’re her favourite Methyd?” Gigi just laughs, gushes about Rosa for a few more minutes much to Crystal’s chagrin. It’s so easy talking to this strange, wonderful, lovely girl on the floor of her bedroom, and even though they’re both in their respective homes, it feels like they’re together when Gigi closes her eyes. Crystal gets quiet, voice low and warm in Gigi’s ear. “I’m really proud of you, you know. What you did was so brave.” 

“I only did it because of you.” Gigi whispers back. “If I never met you, I would have probably hid my whole life.” 

“I’m glad you met me then, because you get to be _you_ now.” She sounds so soft. “Because you don’t have to hide anymore.” Gigi squeezes her eyes tightly shut, resting her forehead on her knees. If past Gigi could see her now, out to her parents, completely head over heels for a girl who she would be heading to California with in just a couple of months, she would think that somebody was playing some kind of trick on her. 

“Crystal...” She’s struggling to put her thoughts into words, to fit her emotions into categories that she can understand when they feel so big they might burst out of her. Crystal hums softly and Gigi’s head snaps back up. “ _Wait_ , before I forget, what happened with Blair at lunch?” Crystal lets out a muffled groan. 

“Can’t we just keep talking about how great you are?” She huffs and Gigi’s curiosity instantly spikes. 

“Crystal!”

“Fine.” Crystal’s voice cracks in that awkward way it always does when she’s worked up about something. “So, I went with Blair to the art room where she showed me some ideas for future programs we could run. And her ideas are really great, so I hope she continues volunteering!”

“But?” Gigi presses, knowing that Crystal isn’t telling her the whole story quite yet. 

“But Rock also might have been a tiny bit right, because she asked me out on a date in an extremely straight forward way, and then panicked and started to cry.” Crystal says in a rush, barely stopping for a breath. “I told her that I was flattered but I liked someone else and then I was trying to comfort her for, like, _twenty_ minutes but she wouldn’t stop crying so I had to get her friend to come take care of her and I felt so bad!”

“Oh my god.” Gigi claps a hand over her mouth, wanting desperately to laugh but willing herself not to. “Don’t feel bad, you didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I made her cry.” Crystal points out, sounding distressed. 

“Because she has a crush on you, not because you did something bad to her!” Gigi grins, a small part of her feeling sorry for Blair but a bigger part of her enjoying the fact that _she_ is the someone else that Crystal has turned the other girl down for. 

“But-“ Crystal squeaks. “Okay, then you should feel bad for stealing me away and being so hot that I can’t help but be obsessed with you!” 

“I don’t feel bad, like, at all.” Gigi snickers. “In fact, I feel really really good.”

“Yeah?” Crystal sounds more like she’s smiling now, the panic that had laced her words subsiding. “Okay. Well, good. I wanna make you feel really really good, like, every day.” It’s so sweet and Gigi wants to cry again, but for an entirely different reason, and she spends much longer than necessary curled up on her floor, listening to the voice in her ear. 

* * *

Even though Crystal is Gigi’s official girlfriend now, things between them don’t change too much. It’s like Crystal can tell that Gigi is still skittish around any topic that feels too emotional to her, and she seems perfectly content to go as slow as necessary to make her comfortable. They still eat lunch with their friends, and more often than not Crystal will find her in the hallways in between classes just to say hi, but now when they pick one another up from school it’s with giggly kisses and clasped hands on the gear shift. 

Crystal gets her cast off near the tail end of April so the girls pack beach bags and a cooler full of snacks and head to Lake Springfield to celebrate the fact that she can go swimming again— not that they often went swimming in the first place, but it still seems necessary. It’s a Saturday but not quite warm enough to warrant big crowds, so Jan leads them to a patch of sand right near the water, dropping her bag and setting up camp. Rock and Crystal immediately tear off their shorts and t-shirts, sprinting to the icy water and screaming, and the redhead’s neon green, high cut bikini looks so good on her that Gigi literally feels faint. 

“You up for swimming?” Heidi is peeling off her t-shirt beside her, throwing it carelessly behind her. “Come on! Gigi!” Gigi eyes the lake warily, the other two girls shrieks piercing the air as they splash around. She doesn’t really want to, but Heidi’s puppy dog eyes are so effective that she finds herself standing ankle deep in the freezing cold water, shivering in her blue bikini. 

“Yeah, I don’t know about this Heidi.” Her teeth are clattering together as Heidi wades in further, somehow unaffected by the low temperature. Crystal and Rock are cheering from where they’re floating, but when Gigi doesn’t venture in further than her ankles, Crystal paddles over and approaches her with her hands reaching out. 

“Come on California Girl, it’s better if you just jump in.” She’s standing face to face with Gigi now, gripping her hands in her own icy cold fingers. Gigi wants to turn around and march right back up to where Jan and Jackie are sunbathing on the beach blanket, but Crystal’s tan skin against the lime green bikini is so distracting that she barely even notices the other girl tugging her in with a wicked grin until it’s too late. 

“Holy _fuck_!” Gigi squeals when Crystal presses her freezing cold body against her, wrapping her arms around her middle and effectively getting the entire front of Gigi soaking wet. “No!” Crystal may be several inches shorter but she’s strong, and Gigi really has no chance against her as she’s dragged further into the water, the redhead cackling in her ear. That doesn’t stop her from trying though, even though Crystal’s little grunts are making her erupt in giggles. 

“See?” Crystal stops when she’s waist deep, bobbing in the water. “It’s fine! It’s great!”

“It’s fucking cold!” Gigi slides her arms back around the other girl and tries to leech off some of her seemingly endless body heat. Crystal relaxes into her grip until Gigi shoots her a familiar shit-eating grin and shoves her backwards into the water. Crystal breaks the surface sputtering, and stares at Gigi in shock for a moment with her curls plastered to her head, before launching herself at her. They wrestle for a few more minutes, each trying to get the other girl covered in icy cold water and giggling madly, until Heidi and Rock can’t take it anymore and splash them both. They stay in the water, Gigi no longer shivering, until Crystal gets hungry and drags the others back to the sand where Jackie and Jan have set out the food they brought. 

“Did you talk to your parents about _it_ yet?” Jackie passes Crystal a container of strawberries, glancing sideways at Jan. 

“Oh!” Crystal nearly drops the basket so Gigi pries it out of her hands. “Well, I brought it up and they seemed fine with it.” 

“With what?” Gigi glances around the circle, at the five glowing faces. Crystal turns to her, reaching out to grip her knee excitedly. 

“Okay. So, last year Jan’s aunt took us to Kansas City for the day, for the Pride Parade.” 

“Pride Parade?” Gigi has heard of the annual pride fest that happens every year in downtown LA, even watched from Nicky’s balcony before, but she hadn’t realized that Missouri had one. Crystal nods eagerly.

“And since a couple of us are eighteen already, we were _thinking_ we could go and rent a hotel or something, make a weekend out of it.” She looks nervous. “It’s far enough from Springfield that we wouldn’t see anybody that would know us.” 

“But if you don’t want to-“ Jackie is looking concerned, ready to assure Gigi that _it’s fine, she doesn’t have to flaunt her gayness like the rest of them if she’s not ready, no pressure._

“No!” Gigi stares around, wide eyed. “That- that sounds incredible! Of course I want to come!” 

“You do?” Crystal breathes, leaning into her side gently. 

“Yeah.” Gigi grins before pressing a kiss to the other girl’s lips, earning an exaggerated round of groans from the others. 

Gigi asks her mother about the weekend trip to Kansas City as soon as she gets home, assuring her that Jackie would be coming, and she’s class president so she’s totally trustworthy. Her mother may just relent because she’s been trying to show how supportive she is, and she insists on meeting up with Crystal’s mother again to discuss it, but Gigi squeals excitedly and commits to cooking dinner every night that week in return. 

The week is filled with excited plans, and Crystal calls the Holiday Inn in Kansas City to book two rooms, carefully writing down the details in her sketchbook where she insists she won’t lose them. Jackie somehow convinces her mother to let her borrow her minivan for the weekend by telling her it’s for a student government trip, which seats seven, so Heidi drags Jaida over to their lunch table on Wednesday, announcing that the other girl is conveniently free all weekend. Jaida seems excited even though she’s not super close with the group and joins them for lunch, and Gigi is once again reminded of how much she likes her.

* * *

June comes quickly and by some miracle, Springfield High is having a professional day on the first Friday of the month, so Jackie rolls up in her mother’s minivan much too early in the morning, Jan and Jaida already debating which radio station to settle on. Gigi throws her duffel bag in the backseat and climbs into the very back row, buzzing with anticipation. Crystal is next on their list, followed by Rock and Heidi, and soon enough they’re on the road, Jackie gripping the wheel with white knuckles as Jan unfolds her paper map to navigate. 

“So once you get on the highway, I think we just go straight? Maybe?” The blonde is squinting at the map already and they’re not even out of Springfield yet. 

“Chile, you’re holding that shit upside down.” Jaida leans forward and pries the map out of her vice like grip, and she proves to be a much better navigator. Jackie relaxes once they’re on the freeway and lets Jan turn the radio up, filling the car with Cyndi Lauper and Gloria Gaynor. Crystal sings along loudly and holds onto Gigi’s hand the entire time, squeezed between her and Rock in the back row of seats. They pull up outside of the hotel just over an hour later and it’s decided that Crystal should go check in, since the rooms are under her name, and she brings Jaida because she claims she looks the most grown up out of the group, which leaves the others to unpack their luggage. Gigi crawls out from the back of the van and hurries to the hatchback, helping Jan yank out the backpacks and duffels that are piled up on each other. Crystal and Jaida return moments later, each holding a hotel key up victoriously. 

“Rooms 101 and 102, bitches.” Jaida swings the key ring around her finger before catching it in her palm. They locate the doors on the first level and debate on how they should split up until Heidi loudly declares that she refuses to share a room with either couple because she’s not willing to compromise her innocent eyes. Gigi blushes profusely at that even though her and Crystal hadn’t progressed much further than making out, and Crystal cackles at her scandalized expression. Heidi also tells Jaida that they should probably share a bed and let Rock have her own because the other girl farts in her sleep, both girls struggling to open the door through their giggles. Crystal pushes open the door to the neighbouring room and immediately leaps face first onto one of the two queen sized beds, kicking her legs in the air excitedly. Jackie and Jan follow Gigi and claim the other bed as expected, so the blonde dumps her bag in the corner and flops down next to Crystal.

“I can’t believe we’re here.” Gigi rolls her head over so she’s face to face with the ginger. “And that this actually worked.” 

“Oh!” Crystal bolts up right, springing off of the bed and making her way to the landline phone that’s hanging on the wall. “I promised my mom I would call as soon as I got here.” The others had coincidentally told their respective families the same, so they take turns ringing, staying as silent as possible when it’s Jackie’s turn and she tells her father that _yes, the student government conference is tomorrow, yes she’s prepared, yes she brought her good blazer and dress skirt._

Rock, Heidi and Jaida wander over after calling their own parents from their room, swinging open the unlocked door and congregating on Crystal and Gigi’s bed where they chatter excitedly about the festival that was going on tomorrow. 

“Bitch, I got a gay cousin.” Jaida is nodding sagely to Heidi. “And I’m not about to limit myself! I’m finished with football players, maybe what I need is another cheerleader.” She pauses for a moment. “A female one, I mean. Just to be clear.” 

“We got it.” Rock laughs loudly, leaning against Crystal’s side. “We got it and we accept you and we love you.” 

They spend the day walking through downtown Kansas City, stopping in stores that catch their eyes and getting lunch at a diner big enough to seat seven people without a reservation. Gigi’s exhausted by the time they get back to the hotel and she falls asleep as soon as Crystal finishes in the bathroom and curls up behind her, already dreaming about what’s going to happen tomorrow. 

The Kansas City Pride Parade isn’t as large as the one she had watched from Nicky’s apartment in LA, but that doesn’t quell her excitement as Crystal goes to town on her with her glitter that she had packed. The redhead had already completed her own makeup, over the top and sparkly and beautiful, clashing spectacularly with her pastel rainbow striped t-shirt. 

“Wear whatever makes you happy!” Crystal had told Gigi before they left, when she had asked what was typical at an event like this. “Pride has no dress code except for, like, a smile maybe.” Gigi had settled on her pink mini skirt and jacket set, really leaning into the lipstick lesbian fantasy, glittery makeup courtesy of her girlfriend. The others are equally as sparkly, including Jaida who still seems confused but enthusiastic, pinning the little rainbow badge that she had gotten from her cousin to her denim jacket on their way out. 

The downtown parade begins at noon so they find a curb along the route and park themselves on it, Heidi and Jaida offering to go on a coffee run while the others save their spots. Crowds of people are already forming and Gigi can’t help but gaze around in wonder at it all. There are people dressed in every colour of the rainbow, men strutting around in platforms higher than Gigi has ever seen, young children and their parents. 

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Crystal leans over into her side and Gigi nods, takes her hand and slots their fingers together. They aren’t usually very physically affectionate when they’re not in the privacy of one of their bedrooms or cars. Crystal looks over at her, surprised but delighted, squeezes her hand once. 

“The coolest.” Gigi smiles back. They’re lost in this little moment until Heidi is shoving iced coffees under both their noses, effectively snapping them out of it. “Thanks, Heids.”

The crowds gradually grow larger and more excited as the clock creeps closer to noon, and Gigi can practically taste the anticipation in the air. Jan and Jaida are singing along to a song that is being blasted through a speaker set up on a restaurant patio, and Gigi snaps a photo of them on the camera she had brought with her. They’re close to the beginning of the parade route so it’s easy to see when it begins- huge, rainbow floats with people waving from the top roll by, groups of people dancing, trucks and cars advertising for different clubs and causes. 

“Look!” Crystal leans over and points at a float covered in streamers and blasting music. It’s got a banner with the name of a bar plastered to the front and there is a drag queen dancing on a platform in sky high pleasers. 

“Oh my _god_ , I love her. I’m obsessed.” Gigi watches the float roll by, eyes glued to the drag queen, who leans over and waves at them. “ _Bitch_!”

“She’s so beautiful.” Crystal tears her gaze away and looks at Gigi, wide eyes sparkling. Gigi suppresses the huge grin that threatens to take over her face and presses her knee against Crystal’s, both their legs stretched out into the street. A women’s roller skating group is passing by now, and one skater stops right in front of them, passing out little rainbow flags. She hands on to Gigi with a smile before rolling away, and Crystal takes it from her gently, tucking it into the elastic that’s holding her blonde hair out of her face. “There. Perfect.”

The parade doesn’t quite last an hour, but even once it’s over the festivities are far from finished. There’s a block party a street down, with booths and live music and performances, and the girls get an early dinner at a place called _Widow’s_ that is offering discounts to anyone dressed in anything rainbow. There are enough couples around, women holding other women’s hands, men kissing each other, that Gigi feels comfortable, no, feels _proud_ to swing her and Crystal’s clasped hands in between them as they wander up and down the streets. Her little flag is still poking out of her ponytail, which Jan had cooed over for a full minute when she had seen, and Gigi fills her entire roll of film with snapshots of this perfect day, the sun shining on her best friends covered in glitter, surrounded by hundreds of beautiful strangers all celebrating the same thing. 

“I love love!” Jan is clinging on to Jackie and Rock’s shoulders as they wander back up the street in the direction of their hotel. It’s getting darker, finally, but the festival is still bustling, after parties kicking off and bars welcoming in sparkle covered patrons. Jaida is walking with Heidi behind her and gives her a one handed whistle.

“Say it louder!” She laughs, so Jan does, shouting into the street and getting more than one callback. Something about this night feels different, more significant than any other night Gigi can remember— a thought that stays with her long after they’ve returned to the hotel and she’s laying beside Crystal, the other girl snoring softly in her ear. 

Jaida, Heidi and Rock wake them up the next morning, all leaping onto Gigi and Crystal’s bed when Jackie opens the door for them and singing Wham!’s _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_ very badly until Gigi groans and smacks one of them with a pillow. She doesn’t bother opening her eyes to find out which one it was until she hears Rock squeal right in her ear and start a one-sided pillow fight. It doesn’t last long though, stopping as soon as Crystal is startled awake violently enough to roll directly onto the floor. Jaida is nearly the next victim, cackling so hard she loses her balance, but Gigi catches her wrist and heaves her back up on the bed in time. 

“Okay!” Jackie stands up on the bed that Jan is still sleeping soundly in, hardly even jostling her. “My mother needs her mini van by this afternoon and I told her that the student government conference ends at noon, so we need to get our asses in gear!” 

“Did you say something about your ass, babe?” Jan cracks one eye open from her cocoon of blankets, grinning up at her girlfriend who just rolls her eyes at her and nudges her with a foot. Heidi, Rock and Jaida scurry back to their room to gather their belongings, and they all actually manage to be out at the van within half an hour. Crystal’s accidentally got one pant leg tucked into her mismatched sock and glitter from the day before stuck to her face, but she’s grinning and leaning lazily against Gigi’s side, a constant warm presence. Jan is DJ again, and she chooses one of Jackie’s mother’s CD’s to play, a Queen one, and her and Jaida perform a duet to Save Me that could rival Freddie Mercury himself, in Gigi’s opinion.

* * *

The Monday after Kansas City Pride all anybody can talk about is graduation and prom, which is coming up at the end of the month. Gigi’s friends had been debating on whether Jaida would end up coming with them to prom or not, because although she had publicly denounced Dahlia and Brita’s friendships, practically half of the football team had been begging her to go with them. She answers that question herself when she plops her bag down at their lunch table and announces she can get them a limo for _cheap_ , which everybody believes and doesn’t question.

Gigi knows that Crystal is heading to the Community Centre to help run a painting workshop for elementary aged kids after school, so she’s planning on tackling her biology project as soon as she gets home, but on her way out to her car she’s stopped in her tracks by someone shouting her name.

“Hey! Gigi!” A tiny blonde— Blair St Clair, in the flesh, is weaving through the students milling around outside, practically running to catch up to the taller girl.

“Uh.” Gigi blinks at her, completely dumbfounded. “Hi? Blair, right?”

“Yes!” She’s bending over, panting slightly. “And you’re Gigi.” 

“Uh huh.” Gigi has maybe, possibly, never been so confused in her life. She had never spoken to Blair before, hadn’t even known what she had looked like until that one day in the cafeteria a couple of weeks ago. Crystal hadn’t mentioned her since their phone call either, other than a few passing times in stories about the Community Art Program. “Are you alright?” 

“Well.” Blair stands up, straightening up to her full height; she’s still barely up to Gigi’s chin. “Can I talk to you? In private?”

“O-kay?” Gigi follows her across the lawn, towards the football field bleachers. “Is something wrong, Blair?” Blair just leads her right up to the bleachers before sitting down, and to Gigi’s horrified surprise, she starts crying. 

“I’m sorry!” She wails, her shoulders slumping. Gigi sits there like an idiot, regretting everything in her life that had led her to this moment. 

“It’s fine, it’s okay. Or maybe it’s not?” She’s never been very good at dealing with emotional people, Crystal being the only exception. She’s also the only thing that links Gigi and Blair, Gigi realizes a little sluggishly. Does the other girl’s apology have something to do with that? “Blair, what’s happening right now?” Blair sniffles and rubs her fists against her eyes roughly before looking up. 

“Gigi, I’m really sorry but something happened today and I wanted to tell you before Dahlia got to you.” Her face is red and Gigi’s stomach drops. 

“What happened Blair?” She sounds panicked but tries to tell herself to stay calm until she knows the story. “Something with Dahlia?” 

“Well,” Blair squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if Crystal told you this, but I kind of maybe had a tiny little crush on her.” 

“Oh?” Gigi tries to sound surprised but she’s pretty sure she fails if the look that Blair shoots her is any explanation. “Sorry. Go on.” 

“She told me that she liked somebody else, which is _fine_ , because I assumed it was someone who didn’t go to our school or something, because there’s not that many gay kids.” The blonde is still sniffling, her bottom lip quivering. “But then I kept seeing the way that she looked at _you_ , at lunch and in the hallways and I just got so _jealous_ that I said something to my friend in the bathroom, and I didn’t know that Dahlia was in the stall beside me!” 

“Wait, slow down.” Gigi blinks, trying to comprehend what Blair had just said. “What do you mean the way Crystal looks at me? And what did Dahlia hear?” 

“Gigi, Crystal very obviously looks at you like you hung the _freakin’_ moon in the _freakin’_ sky, and I was just to blind to see it before.” Blair shakes her head. “I was an idiot and said that if you didn’t realize that then you didn’t deserve her, which was so _mean_ and I’m not usually mean! And I know how Dahlia treats people like us, and I felt so bad that the guilt was, like, eating away at me all day!” Gigi lets out a breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding. Whatever she had been expecting had been a lot worse. 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Gigi reaches over and pats the other girl’s knee gently. “I can tell that you’re sorry, and what Dahlia says or does is her own fault, not yours.” 

“But!” Blair looks like she might cry again and Gigi silently prays that she can hold herself together. “I was basically _bullying_ you!” 

“But you’re telling me about it.” Gigi tries to send her an encouraging smile. “You didn’t mean to, and you said sorry, I’m not mad. I promise.” Blair lets out an exasperated groan. 

“ _And_ you’re nice!” She cries, flailing her arms. “Of course you’re nice! Crystal wouldn’t like you if you weren’t!” 

“Um.” Gigi furrows her eyebrows. “Thank you?” Blair takes another deep breath and leans forward, reaching out for both of Gigi’s hands. 

“I want you to know how truly sorry I am.” She says sombrely. “And that even if I am jealous of you, I will get over it eventually.” She pauses for a moment. “And also, I want you to know how lucky you are, to have Crystal look at you like that.” 

“It’s really fine, Blair. Dahlia can say whatever she wants, it’s fine.” Gigi can feel the tremble in Blair’s hands and wonders if this is really, truly happening or if she’s dreaming. “And trust me, I know how you feel. Crystal’s really special, isn’t she?” Blair nods, eyes wide. “And haven’t you noticed the way I look at her?” Maybe it’s stupid to tell someone who is a virtual stranger, but Blair honestly does seem like a nice girl, and Gigi’s feeling bold. “Like _she’s_ the one who hung the freakin’ moon.”

“Oh!” Blair’s eyes get even wider. “Are you… Oh!” She’s kind of smiling now, eyes no longer glassy with tears. “That actually makes me feel a little better. Knowing that she’s not feeling the way that I felt. Like, a one-sided thing, you know?” 

“That is incredibly sweet.” Gigi squeezes the other girl’s hands gently. “Thank you, Blair. I can tell that you really care about her, and I want you to know that so do I, okay?” 

“Okay.” Blair nods. “Be good to her, Gigi.” It’s all a little ridiculous, the way they sound like they’re discussing Crystal’s fate on the football field bleachers, but Gigi finds Blair’s earnest honesty refreshing. She even offers to drive Blair home once they stand up and make their way back across the field, but Blair tells her that she’s kept her mom waiting in the parking lot for at least twenty minutes at this point before sprinting away, her book bag bouncing against her side.Gigi returns to her car, unsure if she should laugh or be concerned, before deciding _fuck it_ and just going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re getting closer to the end here, y’all! something nice n light before the last (? maybe?) chapter!!! happy pride month!!! ALSO pls note that there might be a bit of a wait in between this update and the next due to me starting a new job/ moving/ general life things!!!! stay safe out there yall


	10. Prom And Beyond

_Pussie Licker._

It’s a warm day in June and the sun is shining through the hallway windows, illuminating the row of beat-up lockers and practically blinding Gigi. The words are scrawled in big sharpied letters, crude and ugly against the blue locker door, and Crystal reads them out loud at a volume just loud enough to get the attention of a few students walking by. Gigi squints at the locker door for a moment before frowning.

“She didn’t even spell it right.” She says and Crystal bursts out laughing beside her. “Also, she knows that you’re a lesbian, why would she think this would offend you?”

“I’m not about to try to understand how Dahlia’s brain works.” Crystal is still laughing, shaking her head at her vandalized locker. It isn’t difficult to figure out whose handiwork this is, especially after Gigi and Blair’s conversation the week prior. “She’s just stating a general fact about me, basically.” She’s ignoring the curious stares the pair are getting from passers-by, or maybe she’s just oblivious. Gigi is torn in between suddenly feeling bashful at the fact that she and Crystal haven’t had sex yet, even though she’s pretty sure the other girl is just waiting for her to make the first move, and appalled at the atrocious spelling. 

“So, what now?” She finally feels able to meet Crystal’s eyes without spontaneously combusting, still a little stuck on the Crystal’s casual mentioning of being a “pussie licker”, and the redhead opens her locker, shoves her history textbook inside before slamming it closed again.

“Well, I guess I should let someone know, so they can clean it.” She doesn’t seem particularly bothered. “Even though I hardly use my locker and there’s, like, two weeks left of school. Whatever sucker ends up here after us might be a little offended if it’s left up.” They walk side by side down the hallway to the cafeteria, and Gigi kind of wants to laugh at what a coincidence it is that today was the day that Crystal had decided to leave her history textbook behind instead of lugging it around per usual. 

Gigi’s also pretty impressed by how okay she feels herself. As they inch closer to the end of the school year, Crystal has seemingly decided to give even less of a shit about what people think of her, and it’s started to rub off on Gigi. The heavy weight that had found itself on her chest when something like this had happened in the past isn’t there, and her anxiety that had plagued her for as long as she can remember had quieted down as well. When she mentions it to Crystal, the redhead jokes that it’s the magic of Kansas City Pride, that being near that many gay people is good for the soul, but Gigi thinks she may be right. They stop by the office and let Michelle, the secretary, know that a custodian should probably swing by locker 402 in the Art Block, before making their way down the hallway towards the cafeteria. 

“Hey, Meth-head!” A shrill voice rings out through the hallway and Gigi rolls her eyes so far back she’s momentarily worried they might stay that way. Dahlia and Brita are standing in a cluster of football goons and girls that Gigi recognizes from the cheer squad. “Got my little note?” She looks unbelievably smug, hands on her hips and audience watching with baited breath. 

“Yeah,” Crystal turns around and raises an eyebrow. “I also heard the rumours that you couldn’t spell, but now I guess I know they’re true.” Gigi is surprised that she takes the bait, but she also knows that beneath Crystal’s kind, gentle exterior is something rougher, a little scrappy and unafraid to stand up for herself. 

“And I heard that you’re a loser who’s been pining after someone way out of your league for, like, the entire school year.” Dahlia shoots a look at Gigi that lets her know that she’s being dragged into it. “Isn’t that right, Gigi? Did you know that Meth-Head here rejected someone who actually liked her because of you? You’ve got her wrapped around your little finger, but what’s she going to do when we graduate and you forget about her?” She’s got a sneer on her face and her friends are watching the drama unfold with open mouths. 

“God Dahlia, haven’t you tortured me enough?” Crystal crosses her arms in front of her chest, still looking more amused than angry. “It’s been years, it’s like you’re the one whose obsessed.” 

“Oh my god, ew.” Dahlia’s jaw drops open and she flounders for just long enough for Gigi to make up her mind. 

“Besides, who said it wasn’t mutual?” Gigi says, and her words cause Dahlia’s little audience to fall silent. Crystal looks at her sideways, cocking her head like a confused puppy. Gigi swallows once before pushing on. “You said that she’s been chasing after me, how do you know it’s not the other way around?” 

“Gigi, what-“ Crystal whispers but Gigi’s already reaching out, taking the other girl’s hand in her own. 

“In case you need further explanation, Crystal is my girlfriend.” Gigi speaks directly to Dahlia but can see the shocked reactions of her friends. “I’d spell it out for you, but you proved today that spelling is not your strong suit.” Crystal snorts beside her, threading her fingers through Gigi’s.

“Wait,” a cheerleader says, Rosy stepping forward to reveal herself. “Dahlia, is that why we don’t like Crystal? Because she’s a lesbian?” She crosses her arms over her chest and frowns. “My brother‘s gay, remember? You’ve met him before. This is so uncool.”

“Uh-” Dahlia finally closes her mouth and turns to look at Rosy, but the other girl is already walking away, followed by two others, all agreeing that homophobia is, _like_ , _totally so 1984_. 

“Careful.” Crystal calls over to Dahlia. “The gay is contagious!” She wiggles her fingers on her free hand and Dahlia flips her off, stalking away with a sour look on her face.

“God, I can’t stand her.” Gigi mutters as she watches Dahlia flee, Brita trailing after her. Crystal’s looking at her with a funny little smile, a faint blush on her freckled cheeks. “What? What’s that look for?”

“You called me your girlfriend, in front of everyone.” Crystal explains and Gigi can feel her own reddening cheeks burning.

“Yeah.” She says, a little bashfully. “Sorry, I should have checked with you first, but-“

“Gigi.” Crystal squeezes her still clasped hand. “I’ve been ready to shout from the rooftop, or hire a skywriter, or _something_ from the moment that I met you.” Gigi tries to come up with something to say in response, but if she drags Crystal all the way to the parking lot where her car is parked and kisses her in the backseat until she’s almost late for her next class instead, well, that speaks louder than anything she could have said out loud.

* * *

Prom is basically all anyone can talk about, including Gigi and her friends, and the excitement is palpable the closer they get. Gigi had put off studying for her final exams in favour of working on her prom dress, luckily finishing it in time to cram with Jackie, writing practice essays and cracking open her biology textbook that hadn’t seen the light of day in weeks. Heidi, Rock and Jaida are buried so deep in math notes that they hardly see them the entire week before their exam, but all of the girls somehow make it through alive, exams written and papers submitted.

The Friday night that marks the end of finals week finds the gang at their usual table at Nina’s, milkshakes in hand and all thoughts of school buried beneath excited chatter about prom. 

“So the limo can get us from Jan’s place, we wanna do photos there?” Jaida, Jan, and Jackie have their heads together, nailing down the details on who’s bringing what snacks, whose parents own a videocamera, and whether or not Jan’s mom would let all seven teenage girls sleep over after. 

“I’m sure I can convince my parents to bring a videocamera or two.” Gigi pipes in. “My dad manages a camera factory, remember?” Crystal squeezes her hand under the table, her thigh pressed against Gigi’s. Gigi hadn’t even talked to her father about graduation, not since the night that she had come out, but her mother seemed determined to fix things before her daughter ended up leaving for university at the end of the summer.

“That would be great!” Jan beams at her and begins listing all of the decorations that she deems necessary for a successful graduation party, Jackie making notes in her notebook and nodding as she goes. Jaida shakes her head at the couple with an amused smile, turning towards the conversation that Rock and Crystal are having about how to best accessorize their graduation gowns for their commencement ceremony. 

Gigi decides to talk to her mother about the subject when she gets home that night, but is interrupted almost as soon as she steps through her front door after dropping Crystal off. “Georgina?” Her father is calling from the kitchen, making Gigi freeze in place. “Could you come here for a moment?” Gigi slips her shoes off and pads down the hallway, stomach instantly tightening when she sees her father sitting alone at the kitchen table. 

“Where’s Mom?” She asks, trying to keep her uneasiness out of her voice. Her father is still dressed in his work suit, meaning he must have gotten home just before Gigi had. 

“She’s out with Crystal’s mother, I believe they are having a wine night with a few of the Methyd’s friends.” Her father’s facial expression doesn’t betray anything. 

“Oh.” Gigi raises her eyebrows. “Well, that’s nice. Is everything okay?”

“Georgina… Gigi.” The nickname sounds foreign coming out of his mouth. “I… Can you sit down for a moment?” Gigi obliges, sitting in the seat opposite of her father. “Listen,” he is saying, eyebrows creased. “I owe you an apology.” 

“Oh.” Gigi repeats, bewilderment lacing the syllable. “O-kay.” He takes a breathe before pausing, floundering for a moment. 

“I’m not used to…” Her father folds his hands on the table, looking up at Gigi. “I am aware that I haven’t been a very good father.” He stops again, before letting out a sigh. “For years now, I’ve tried to do everything that I could to give you and your mother a good life, but now I realize that all I did was push you two away. I valued work over spending time with you, and now I don’t know you at all.” 

“Dad…” Gigi starts, but he isn’t finished yet. 

“I would really like to get to know you again, Gigi.” His eyes drop to his hands. “I can’t say that I understand you, but I want to try. I hope I’m not too late.” It’s awkward and formal, and not entirely what Gigi had expected to hear when he had called her into the kitchen, but she sees the creases in his eyebrows and the wrinkles beside his eyes, and suddenly he seems a lot more human. “I’m not perfect, and I can only hope that you can be patient with me.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Gigi nods, shooting him a tiny smile. “I can do that.” Her father smiles back.

“Thank you, Georgina.” He stops again, his shoulders visibly loosening under his dress shirt. “I mean, Gigi.” She feels a little like her world had momentarily tipped on her head, but in true businessman fashion, her father’s goal with that conversation seems to have been met rather efficiently. They sit in a not-quite-but-almost comfortable silence for a few moments before Gigi’s mother is home, bustling through the door and into the kitchen and absolutely beaming at the sight of her husband and daughter sitting at the same table for the first time in what feels like forever. 

Gigi never does get around to asking her father if he can bring some cameras to Jan’s house, but she doesn’t think it’s going to be a problem, not when both of her parents are sitting on either side of her as they do a jigsaw puzzle together as a family, and the usually too-big echoey house feels warm and full of laughter. It may feel a little unnatural when her father turns a simple question about her hobbies into a grand gesture, but she appreciates the effort that he’s seemingly decided to put in, and the way it makes her mother glow with happiness. 

* * *

On the final day of senior year, the girls decide to eat lunch in the Art Club room for “old times sake”, according to Crystal, which is cramped to begin with— but even more so when Aiden throws open the door and joins them.

“Don’t you have class right now?” Jackie asks her, raising an eyebrow. Aiden shrugs.

“I have priorities.” She says. “Besides, what Miss O’Hara doesn’t know won’t kill her.” She pulls her lunch out of her bag, ignoring Jackie’s disapproving look. 

“Well, I’m really glad to see you Aiden!” Crystal slides herself off of the table that she had been perched on. “Because I have something to ask you!” She rummages around in the front pocket of her backpack for a moment, Aiden giving her a confused look.

“Okay?” She crosses her arms over her chest. “What do you want?” 

Crystal spins around and kneels down, holding a little home-made badge that says “Hot-Mess Feminist Artist” on it above her bowed head.“Aiden, would you do me the absolute honour of taking over the Springfield Community Art Program?” 

“Uh,” Aiden shifts her weight from foot to foot, looking down at the crouched girl in front of her. “Crystal, get up, you know I would love to. This really isn’t necessary.” Crystal springs back to her feet and wraps Aiden into a hug before pinning the badge to the shorter girl’s jacket. Aiden protests and tries to wriggle away but is smiling widely, especially when Crystal tells her that Heidi and Rock will still be around next year to support her. 

“I’m so glad you said yes because I already told Miss Velour about it! And I also thought that Blair might be a good second-in-command, if you need one.” Crystal nods sagely to Aiden. “She’s got a lot of potential, that one. But I’ll let you tell her, not me.” Aiden smirks at her and says she’ll think about it, and Gigi can’t help the grin that spreads across her face when Crystal reveals that she made matching badges for each of the other girls as well. 

“You guys…” Jan pins her badge to her jean jacket and reaches over, squeezes Gigi’s hand in one of her own. “This is it. This is really it.” 

“Chile.” Jaida gives her a look. “No need to get all sappy, we’ve still got all summer to fuck around together.” 

“But this is the last time we’ll be here!” Jan turns her bright blue eyes on Jaida. “We’ll never be in the Art Club room again, or eat our lunch at Springfield High again, or—”

“Speak for yourselves.” Aiden snorts, piercing her juicebox with it’s straw and taking a sip. “I’m stuck here for a whole ‘nother year.” In true Aiden style, she doesn’t seem particularly bothered by this fact, but Gigi likes to think that the younger girl will miss this next year, when there is a whole new group of students camped out in the Art Club room instead. 

“Jaida’s got a point.” Jackie takes her girlfriend’s hand that’s not still gripping Gigi, smiling kindly at her. “And besides, we’ll all be back here at some point, for the holidays or something. Even when we don’t live here, it’ll always be home.” 

“Exactly.” Gigi squeezes Jan’s hand in her own. Her mental list of things that she loves about Springfield has grown so much since September, but at some point, something new had been added in big, bright letters. _Springfield feels like home_. Gigi makes a new mental list, one called _Places I Belong,_ and Springfield is right beside California, with a surprisingly long list of names scattered around them. It almost hurts to think back to the previous summer, when Gigi had practically condemned the whole time before she had even arrived; when now, it seems so obvious that her home is wherever she feels as happy as she does in that moment, tucked in the dingy old Art Club room, sitting on a wobbly table and practically bursting at the seams with joy. 

* * *

“Okay, one last curl and we’re done.” Gigi’s mother wraps the final section of her daughter’s hair around the piping hot curling iron, before releasing it with a satisfied hum. “There. Just like Dolly!” There is a cut-out of a young Dolly Parton from a 1977 edition of PEOPLE's magazine staring back at Gigi, the singer’s loose blond curls falling around her face. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you, Mom.” Gigi smiles at her before turning around to face the mirror, inspecting her freshly curled locks and shimmery make-up. “Oh, wow.” Gigi likes to think that she’s not too conceited, but she can’t deny that she looks _good_. Her mom pops off the cap of her hairspray bottle and is already enveloping Gigi in a cloud before she can protest.

“There, now it’s perfect. You ready to go?” Gigi’s mother is fiddling with her own hair now, giving it a spritz of hairspray and smiling at her daughter in the mirror. “You wanted to stop at Crystal’sfirst, so you could arrive at Jan’s together, right?” 

“Yeah.” Gigi smooths her dress over her thighs and feels a burst of butterflies in her stomach. “I have something to give to her.” There’s a brown paper bag in the fridge that she grabs before she’s out the door and in the car with both of her parents, dressed to the nines and toting a videocamera bag to record the afternoon’s events. Crystal’s parents are loading the trunk of their car with catering platters when they arrive, telling Gigi to go ahead inside, Crystal is just finishing up. Gigi thanks them and pushes the yellow front door open, paper bag clutched in her hand and heart in her throat. 

“Crystal? Where are you?” She gently closes the door behind her and takes a step further into the living room and shifting her weight back and forth in her high heels.

“Coming!” Crystal calls from down the hall. “Hi!” She clatters into sight, grinning when she sees Gigi standing in front of the worn floral couch. 

“Holy shit!” Gigi gasps, mouth dropping open. She would be embarrassed by her reaction if she weren’t so used to making a fool out of herself in front of the other girl. “Crystal, you look.... you look so beautiful.” Crystal is wearing a short gown made from blue velvet, tight at the top with ruched sleeves. Her curls are falling perfectly over her shoulders, framing her face adorned with just enough glitter to be over-the-top. Crystal’s cheeks turn pink and she smiles shyly at Gigi. 

“Says you.” She makes a show out of looking the blonde up and down, wiggling her eyebrows goofily. “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re actually dating me.” Gigi does a silly little twirl for her, showing off her floor length, pale blue satin gown before remembering one of the reasons she had wanted to see Crystal before they went to Jan’s house with the rest of the girls. 

“I got you something.” Gigi suddenly feels shy, bash fully holding out the paper bag that holds the corsage she had picked out for her girlfriend. Crystal carefully pulls it out of the bag, making a little surprised sound under her breath. The corsage is made from a rainbow of flowers, some purple, some pink and orange, held together with a deep blue ribbon and green foliage. “If youdon’t like it, you totally don’t have to wear it-“ Crystal is already reaching her arm out to Gigi, eyes sparkling.

“Of course I want to wear it, it’s perfect.” She admires the corsage on her wrist once Gigi shakily secures it in place. “But, uh. The same to you.” Crystal dashes into the kitchen, Gigi grinning at the clunky combat boots on her feet before she skids back into the room. “Here.” The corsage she’s holding out is made of tiny green ferns and pale blue forget-me-nots, as well as tiny purple flowers— lilac, Gigi recognizes them as. The same lilacs that grow in Crystal’s mother’s garden, that she now has dried and displayed on her bedside table. 

“Oh, Crystal.” Gigi cradles the corsage in her hands gently before holding it out to the other girl, letting her tie it securely on her wrist. “It’s beautiful.” She steps forward and cups Crystal’s cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. Crystal’s hands rest loosely on Gigi’s waistand she leans in closer, until they’re interrupted by the front door swinging open. 

“You better hurry up if you don’t want to be late, you two.” Rosa is marching past them into the kitchen, giving them a knowing look. “Come on, come on.” Gigi’s cheeks immediately feel like they’re on fire and Crystal snorts and rolls her eyes, taking the blonde’s hand and tugging her gently towards the door. 

They make it to Jan’s house without further incident, both girls tucked in the backseat of the Methyd’s car with the Goode’s following behind them. Jan just about explodes when they arrive, pulling them through the side gate into her backyard where the rest of their friends are waiting. 

“This is really happening!” She just about trips over her own purple gown in her excitement, Jackie catching her by the arm to steady her. “Wow!” Gigi and Crystal are the last to arrive and their mothers both immediately begin mingling, Gigi’s dad setting up his videocamera with Martin at his shoulder. They spend way too long taking photos and making toasts, and Gigi’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much by the time they’re crammed in the back of the limo that Jaida’s parents had booked for them, waving out the windows. 

Prom itself is just a glorified school dance that takes place in a banquet hall instead of the gym, but Gigi dances with her friends until her feet ache and Rock drags her to the snack table to load up on desserts. 

“Gigi!” Crystal bounces up beside them as Rock is trying to decide between taking a mini cheesecake or a strawberry shortcake. “Come dance with me again!” Gigi can’t say no and squash her girlfriend’s enthusiasm but she’s seriously regretting her choice of footwear— sure, her heels look nice, but they’re giving her some wicked blisters that she’s going to feel the next day. Gigi tells Rock that she’ll be back, but on their way to the dance floor Crystal catches sight of her wince and stops, frowning for a moment. 

“I’m fine, it’s just these stupid shoes.” Gigi pulls up the hem of her dress to show the redhead her ridiculously high heels. “Let’s go dance, c’mon.” 

“Wait, I have an idea.” Crystal takes Gigi’s hand and tugs her over to one of the tables that is set up in the back of the banquet hall. She sits down and starts untying her combat boots, slipping them off and wiggling her sock feet. “Here you go!” 

“Crys, I’m not going to take your shoes.” Gigi gives her a bemused look. “I’ll be fine.” 

“I want you to!” Crystal stands up and pushes them gently into Gigi’s hands. “I’ll wear yours, then we can share the pain!” 

“Share the pain?” Gigi laughs and sits down, trying to protest for a few more minutes before Jaida dances by with Heidi and tells her to _put the damn boots on and get her ass back to the dance floor._ Crystal even has a spare pair of socks in her clutch so she finally gives in, tying the Doc Martens up as she watches Crystal strap her feet into the heels. 

“Oh, wow.” Crystal stands up once she’s wearing both shoes, in all of her socks-and-sandals glory. “It feels good being this tall.” The top of her head usually reaches Gigi’s nose, but now they can make direct eye-contact without craning their necks at all. Crystal nods again, taking Gigi’s hands in her own. “Yeah, this is good. This is real good.” Crystal’s boots are worn in and comfortable, and Gigi gets a little misty eyed at how stupidly kind she is. 

“Crystal, I…” She stops herself before she blurts it out, snapping her mouth shut. Crystal furrows her brows and takes a step closer.

“You what?” She asks, eyes wide and curious. Gigi swallows, her mouth feeling way too dry and her palms way too sweaty. Once she says it, she can’t take it back. _Is it too soon?_

“I love you.” The words hang in the air between them for a moment and Gigi’s legs feel shaky, despite the change of shoes. Crystal’s eyes widen and she lets out a little _oh._ “You don’t have to say it back or anything, I just wanted to tell you.” Gigi’s mind instantly goes into overdrive and she tries to explain herself until Crystal is reaching up and gently cupping her jaw, a soft smile on her face.

“I love you too, Gigi.” She is saying. “Of course I do.” When she kisses her, Gigi almost forgets that they’re not alone, that they’re standing in the back of a banquet hall with all of their classmates, the DJ blasting Eddie Money and Madonna like his life depends on it. Gigi rests her forehead against Crystal’s when they pull apart, grinning like an idiot until Rock’s voice snaps her out of it. 

“Okay, so I ended up taking the cheesecake and the strawberry shortcake, and I gotta say, the cheesecake was so much better.” She drops down into the chair beside Gigi and sets down the plate that is loaded up with tiny cheesecakes, staring at her friends expectantly. “Did I interrupt something here? I just need some more opinions regarding the cake debate.” 

“No, you’re fine.” Crystal drops her hands from Gigi’s shoulders and sits down across from Rock, giving the blonde a look that Gigi is sure matches her own dopey expression. “Let’s eat some cake, shall we?” 

* * *

_2 Months Later_

When Gigi and Crystal finally manage to find a budget flight to California that won’t deplete their college savings, it’s nearly the end of summer. Rock, Heidi and Jaida say goodbye to them at the airport alongside both girls’ parents, a scene reminiscent of when they had done the same thing with Jackie and Jan a few weeks earlier. Nicky picks them up when they land at LAX and they spend the next week crammed in her apartment with her mother, who is just as French as Gigi had remembered. 

Crystal is delighted by everything that California has to offer; they take her to Disneyland for the day, and walk up and down Hollywood Boulevard, but Crystal’s favourite is by far Venice Beach, which she begs to return to as soon as they get a chance to visit again. At the end of the week Nicky drops them off at the train station with their suitcases and they bid her goodbye, Crystal in tears but the other two grinning, knowing that they’re just a few hours apart instead of a few states. 

California Crystal is basically the same as Springfield Crystal, except the day before university starts she has a minor meltdown that results in a shiny new septum piercing and freshly chopped curls. Gigi loved her before and still loves her after, agreeing that her new look fits the art school vibe to a T. 

Crystal had been assigned a room in the building that’s typically reserved for visual arts students, sharing a corner apartment with three other girls. Gigi had met Daya, Daegan, and Lux when she had helped Crystal move in, and she was instantly obsessed with them all; they are all weird and beautiful and queer, and welcome the two girls into their little group with open arms. 

By some chance of fate Gigi had swung open her own dorm room door, located in the building dedicated to fashion students, and found none other than Pearl in all of her glory, sprawled out on the couch in the shared living space. 

“Yo.” Pearl had hardly even glanced up from her magazine that she was reading until Gigi dropped her bag and screamed, finally cracking a grin and standing up to hug her old classmate. “Fuckin’ sweet.”

Pearl and Crystal get along alarmingly well, and the California native often tags along with Gigi when she goes to hang out at the visual artist’s apartment with her roommates. She still smokes a lot of weed, but significantly less than she used to thanks to her new boyfriend, who Gigi had asked her a million questions about, and subsequently called Nicky to interrogate. Nicky and Pearl both laugh off her grilling, telling her that they had never intended to be in a relationship and reassuring her that they are still close friends and everything is fine. 

Jackie and Jan call as often as they can to catch up, and Gigi feels so proud of the little life that they had managed to carve out in the Big Apple for themselves. They live in a tiny shoebox apartment right in between their respective schools, and when Jan calls in early October with the news that she’s been cast as the lead in an just off-broadway production of Chicago, it’s no surprise. The musical is running right through to winter so Gigi, Crystal and Nicky arrange to fly out to New York City to surprise Jan during their Thanksgiving break. 

When Gigi arrives at Crystal’s dorm the day that they’re leaving, Nicky attempting to hail them a cab outside, Daya lets her in with a grin and a good luck, shoving Gigi in the direction of Crystal’s bedroom turned studio. Gigi enters cautiously and finds her girlfriend practically buried in clothing, with a tragically empty suitcase laying on her bed. 

“Okay.” Gigi squares her shoulders, pulls Crystal to her feet and turns to the disaster in front of her. “Okay, lets pack.” They manage to work together enough to get half of Crystal’s closet shoved in her bag, and Gigi bustles her and her zipped up suitcase through her bedroom door and into the living room. Crystal gives each of her roommates a kiss on the forehead as she passes, including TicTac, the cat who had followed her home one day in October and never really left, not giving a fuck that there isn't a single university residence that allows animals. The flight is long but feels even longer thanks to Gigi’s excitement, which is practically visible by the time she, Crystal, and Nicky arrive in New York and find Jaida waiting for them in the arrivals hall. 

“Jackie is distracting Jan, and I live right down the street from them. I scored a gig at my dad’s friend’s marketing firm.” She grins at Gigi’s shocked expression. “New York’s really not that big, girl.” Nicky bats her eyelashes at Jaida the whole cab ride into the city and Gigi is impressed _yet_ again at how cool Jaida is. 

They’re set to stay in New York city for just under a week, and are almost more surprised than Jan when they get to her and Jackie’s apartment to find Rock and Heidi already there. New York apartment sizes are no joke though, so Jaida graciously lets Gigi, Crystal and Nicky crash at her place while Rock and Heidi take Jackie and Jan’s living room floor— which makes a lot more sense after Gigi walks in on Nicky and Jaida full on making out in the kitchen one morning. 

“Is this gonna be a thing now?” Gigi asks before turning around and returning to the pullout bed that she’s sharing with Crystal in the living room. “Don’t go in the kitchen for, like, ten more minutes.” She tucks herself back in behind the sleepy redhead. “Maybe fifteen, to be safe.” It’s definitely a _thing_ when they leave New York and Nicky stares longingly out the window for the first hour of their flight like a character in a music video on MTV. 

“How would you feel about coming to Springfield with us for Christmas? I know that Jaida’s planning on it already.” Gigi asks when she sees Nicky flipping open her little notebook that has Jaida’s phone number written on it for the fourth time. The french girl shoves the book back into her jacket pocket and shrugs, though Gigi knows her too well to miss the glimmer in her eyes. 

“I’ll think about it.” She tucks a stand of platinum hair behind her ear before giving Gigi a look. “Just because I miss Heidi already, of course.” 

“Of course.” Crystal snorts from Gigi’s other side, dodging the glare that is sent her way. Gigi just shakes her head and wiggles down lower in her seat, getting comfortable for the rest of their flight. She’s got assignments and deadlines waiting for her in San Francisco and Nicky will be getting on a different train than her and Crystal when they land, but she knows it won’t be for too long. 

Soon she’ll be heading back to Missouri to see her parents, and Aiden’s already mailed them the flyer for the Springfield Community Art Program’s Christmas art show, _and_ she’s pretty sure she had a dream about Nina’s famous mint chocolate chip milkshake the other week that she hasn’t stopped thinking about since. She may have just left some of the people she loves most but she’s sitting right in-between a few more, and it wasn’t _really_ a goodbye, just a _see you later._ Crystal reaches for Gigi’s hand and threads their fingers together, absentmindedly doodling on the complimentary barf bag that she found in her seat pocket with a Sharpie, and Nicky’s pulled out a magazine to flip through, and Gigi leans her head against the seat, closing her eyes and smiling to herself. 

_Yeah_ , she thinks to herself, listening to her girlfriend humming softly under her breath. _I’ve got it. Officially._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND.... that's it! We're done! Thank you to everyone who went on this journey with me and supported me along the way. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I definitely would not have been able to come back after a SIX MONTH (!!!!) hiatus to finish this fic off without you. Thank you thank you thank you. 
> 
> I put an immense amount of pressure on myself to make the last chapter something good, and that, combined with real life, resulted in writing feeling more like a chore than something that I actually enjoyed. I never want writing to turn into something that I don't like to do, so I had to take some time away from this story to get back where I wanted to be. I'm sorry for the long wait, and if this fic doesn't end the way that you wanted, but I am just so proud that it is finished and that I am happy with it. I hope you enjoyed, and that this story continues to make people as happy as it has made me. I love you all, and I'll be back again soon.
> 
> PS: Did anyone catch the reference of the last line??? Hint... Go read the very first lines of chapter 1!


End file.
